This Actually Happened
by teal.obsession
Summary: Sequel to This Never Happened. They made a promise to never do it again but some promises you can't keep. Not when you are a teenager with raging hormones. Where will this lead these boys to? Warning: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: First, thank you sooo damn much for all the support and nice comments I got on the other story. You guys make me believe that my work is not some crap and that I should keep on writing. Glad I made you happy! Thank you!

Ahh.. I'm soo sooooo sooooooo (not) sorry to all who wait for my other fic to be finished but because these two idiots just can't get out of my head T.T, I can't write other stuff. Not that I complain they make out in my mind ofc XD They're my guilty pleasure and I'm not ashamed of that.

So.. This is kind of a sequel to "This Never Happened". I'm posting it as a separate, but since it follows the story started there, it's best if you read the original one-shot.

Hope you're gonna enjoy it :p

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 1**

The day was pretty warm with sun shining high in the sky and barely any clouds or wind. But it was not the weather that made Kagami Taiga look out the window during math's class.

He couldn't focus at all on the subject.

To be honest, he couldn't focus on anything at all since THAT weekend.

Kagami sighed taking a fast glance at his paper that should have notes from the class. Empty, perfectly white. He'd just ask Kuroko later for them. Not that they would help the red head with passing his exams much, he knew damn well that his head was made for basketball, not studying.

And for dirty ideas about one hot Touou's player.

'_Ah for fuck's sake, stop that! I don't really care about the idiot, it's just lack of sex after that all we did… That's it.'_ Kagami was only frustrated about this whole situation. He really regretted letting the dark skinned boy into his apartment few weeks ago.

Sure back then, in the middle of everything he was not thinking straight. Aomine's dick deep inside him was quite a good distraction. Or his hot tongue on Kagami's neck. Or the hand wrapped tightly around his hardened flesh.

He had to admit it, when it came to sex, they matched each other perfectly. It was like the perfect fantasy coming true. Except for the fact that it was Aomine.

Kagami wasn't so pissed off in a long time. Everything the other boy did there, outside of bed.. or shower… was the most irritating stuff and Kagami couldn't handle it. He couldn't even pinpoint what it exactly was but it annoyed the hell out of him.

But there was basketball too.

Kagami went on that Saturday out with Aomine to play on some public court and he felt good then. Excitement close to that before sex was running in his veins, his heart was beating fast and it was just everything he wanted. Minus the fact that he got his ass kicked. Aomine made sure to challenge him for the "top" position for the following night, Kagami was grumbling all the way back home because he lost. And the dumb fucker said he'd let him do it!

Not that Kagami didn't like what Aomine did to him. The Touou's ace was good not only at handling the balls, the basketball ones of course. Somehow Aomine knew where to touch, how hard to go, what to say.

Kagami was never so glad for Aomine's mouth not shutting up. The guy was one for vocal sex, talking dirty almost all the time, making Kagami scream, beg for more. Anything really, as long as he could hear it. And the red head enjoyed that sinful voice. He had to admit it, that voice alone could make him come.

As good as it was, the next day and meeting his neighbor was the most awkward moment in Kagami's life. He never felt so embarrassed. Aomine and his smug grin on that stupid face didn't help at all.

But that was it. Monday came, Kagami went to school, Aomine went back home after getting message from his father that they should talk about it all.

It was already in the past. One weekend of truce for some relief from all the teenage sexual frustration. That was it. They both agreed and kept to that promise.

Kagami made sure to delete all contact info he had with Panther, he even went as far as to change the address of his blog and rename it. He even wasted two afternoons to thoroughly clean his place because he could smell the fucker all the time! He got rid of everything that reminded him of the guy. Almost. Somewhere, hidden deep in his files, was still that one photo of Aomine, the one he sent him as private. But other than that, Kagami cut off all contact.

He haven't even heard from the other guy for three weeks now.

So why was he daydreaming about the annoying dick in the middle of math's class was a mystery for the red head. Aomine was pissing him off even when he was not there, making Kagami hard, on top of everything else, during class.

Kagami felt a sharp pain in his side, turning suddenly with a quiet yelp, when he saw Kuroko's face way too close to his own.

"The hell Kuroko!" He hissed, massaging his side where the phantom player stabbed him under his ribs. Little shit could muster some strength when he wanted to.

"Kagami-kun, everyone else left the classroom already." The boy informed his light with no expression on his face, just slight curiosity surfacing in his eyes. "You've been like that for few weeks now. Is something wrong, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked with concern almost present in his voice. Almost.

Seirin's ace tried not to blush too much at that and hid his lower parts under the desk more. If anyone knew that he got a boner during class thanks to his mortal enemy, he'd have no life at all.

"Yeah.. Just.. Got stuff on my head. Nothing serious. I'm fine." Kagami tried to steady his voice. It was hard to know if he managed to fool the smaller teen, his face as expressionless as before. Kuroko was still sanding there, waiting for Kagami to move but the red head had a little problem at hand, he just.. didn't want to explain himself, even to the guy who was pretty much his best friend at school. Doubt that Kuroko even experienced a hard on in the class, he'd not get that.

"The practice starts soon." Kuroko stated the obvious, still watching Kagami curiously.

'_Just go the fuck away so I can get up!'_ Kagami had to take a deep breath to calm down a little. This was not working as good as he hoped.

"Yeah, I know. Just go first I need to go.. to.. to the library!" Kagami was getting nervous, he wanted to get rid of the little pest. Kuroko turned his head to the side, looking a lot like that damn furball they called a mascot. Then he smiled, turning away.

"Kagami-kun, you could have said you needed to visit the toilet. I don't think you even know where the library is." Kuroko said before he started leaving the classroom, Kagami speechless still sitting at his desk. That little shit was too observant.

The red head was ready to finally get up and just get out of there when Kuroko's voice reached his ears again.

"Kagami-kun, please don't think about girls like that in class. It's disturbing."

That little sadist deserved to drop dead this instant.

"I was not thinking about girls!" Kagami shouted, feeling heat creeping up on his cheeks. Kuroko stood in the doorway, observing him with that unreadable expression of his, tilting his head slightly to the side, curious. He looked like he wanted to say something and Kagami realized what he said a second ago. "Or anyone at all. Just go or I'll fucking kill you, Kuroko!"

"Ah, excuse me then. Please don't be late for practice too much, Kagami-kun." The smaller boy said before leaving the classroom.

Kagami could now take a deep breath. It was bad enough that Kuroko noticed the state he was in. It'd be a total disaster if they continued this and something even more embarrassing would be revealed.

Finally, when Kagami was sure he was safe and away from curious eyes, he stood up and headed to the toilet. He had a "little" problem to get rid of before the practice.

x

A hand slowly moved over the hot skin, teasing it. There was not enough pressure and strength to make the boy enjoy it fully, but enough to keep him semi-aroused. But it was far from what he remembered from that weekend. Even as the hand gripped his base and eager mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, it was not good at all.

Aomine looked down at the dark haired girl blowing him right now and grunted something inaudible. Stupid chick probably thought that he enjoyed what she was doing because she giggled. Ok, maybe he liked it a little but somehow his body was craving more intense pleasure.

Aomine reached down and opened the girl's shirt wider to look at her tits. Pretty impressive, but still, not as much reaction as he was hoping.

And even Kagami was better at this than she was, really.

"Aomine-kun, you are just too big…" She gasped, praising him but it did nothing to make the blue haired teen feel better. Aomine was simply bored of whatever she was trying to do.

"Thanks. Just hurry up, classes will be over soon." Aomine said closing his eyes, trying to think of something to make him get closer. He'd not let anyone think he was some impotent or whatever.

Yes, think of something better.

Unfortunately all that led to one person who shouldn't be on Aomine's mind anymore. He still remembered the feel of that wet tongue running down his dick, the hot muscles clenching around him, almost greedily sucking him in deeper. He could still see in his memory the broad back glistering with sweat, flexing with every thrust he made.

Aomine fucking loved taking Kagami from the back, watching as the other teen broke to pieces but still kept fighting. He was kicking and biting and never fully let him control the situation. That raw power was the best.

He would never forget how it felt to fuck that annoying idiot.

Aomine was already painfully hard with combined efforts of the girl and his memories and close to release. He would rather have some sexy red head down there but it could not be helped.

The blue haired teen finally pushed the girl back and took a firm hold around his cock, stroking it fast and hard, just like **he** would have done it, deep voice in Aomine's head moaning his name. It didn't take long for Touou's player to spill himself all over the girl's breasts.

"Aomine-kun, you came a lot!" She almost sang in the most annoying tone ever, looking at the mess the boy made.

"Yeah…." Aomine snorted tucking himself back in his pants. He should better get the fuck away from there or the girl would start asking him out or other romantic crap. And he had no clue what her name was anyway.

"Look, I have to go. Practice and stuff…" He said not even trying to sound sincere.

"Ah… It can't be helped, our team needs you Aomine-kun, you are the star!" The girl fortunately didn't seem to notice his poor excuse and kept smiling like a happy idiot she was.

Aomine didn't wait any longer and simply left the place. Damn he hated such stupid bitches. Half of them didn't get what a one night stand, or day in this case, was about. They all, sooner or later, started demanding a proper relationship. And no way in hell Aomine was getting into that sappy crap anytime soon. Or ever.

He loved two things only: basketball and sex. Not necessarily in that order.

The blue haired teen sighed heavily as he slowly went down the stairs. He didn't feel like going to practice anymore. Maybe he would just skip it today, it's not like it'd be the first time. And recently he really did go always, doing a lot of extra work. His team wouldn't mind the absence hopefully.

Soon after that Aomine was taking all his stuff from lockers, ready to leave when he got caught by his friend.

"Dai-chan, what are you doing?" Ah, Satsuki of course would be here before everyone else. Actually it was not such a bad idea, at least Aomine would make her explain everything to the coach.

"Leaving, won't be at practice today so just tell something to coach for me, ok?" Aomine tried not to look at her, he was already sure what disapproving expressions she would have.

"Did something happen again?" Satsuki sounded worried now. Yes, Aomine after some time explained her why he was away for that weekend. He made up half of the story, it's not like his mother would tell anyone what she caught Aomine doing in the room. And he made sure to not tell where he stayed the night. Satsuki wouldn't believe that anyway… Probably… He didn't want to risk it. All this shit with Kagami was in the past and it would never happen again no matter how much they both enjoyed it.

"I'm just not in the mood." Aomine brushed it off, his tone made it clear that there was no chance for getting more information.

"Dai-chan, if anything is—!" Momoi unfortunately cared for him way too much, sticking her nose where it didn't belong so Aomine cut her off.

"I'm FINE, damnit Satsuki. One fucking day of break, ok?" Aomine didn't like to shout at the girl but she was acting sometimes like an overprotective mother.

That actually worked and Momoi only nodded, trying to smile gently at Aomine and hide her worries. He was acting weird after the whole fight with his parents and Momoi couldn't figure out what was wrong with hi. Something was off, even though he acted like usual most of the time.

Aomine left without even saying goodbye.

He didn't go back home of course, wandering around the Tokyo streets, thinking. Mostly about the stuff he shouldn't.

And mostly about someone he hated.

Aomine couldn't get that time together out of his system. He got rid of everything that reminded him of Kagami and yet the guy was there all the fucking time and Aomine finally figured it out, not like it was a mystery of the century.

Sex.

Aomine couldn't get the fucking out of his head, not Kagami. It just happened to be with this guy. And there was a lot of that sex. The first time Saturday morning, then in the afternoon after the game, and at night, twice… Aomine though a guy couldn't get it up so many times a day but he was so fucking glad to be wrong. And on Sunday, they did it two more times.

Aomine haven't got that much sex in such short time ever and his body now demanded more. Because of Kagami he was doing it every day for several weeks, first with Tiger, then with him for real. And everything stopped right there. He was addicted for sure, his body screaming for more now that the drug got cut off.

He wanted Kagami again, panting and moaning under him and not being able to get what he wanted drove Aomine crazy.

It was not so bad being with the other guy even. Playing basketball and… Ok, Aomine had no idea what else he could see in the guy apart from his looks and skills on court. But that was not needed between them. Hell if he was a pussy who wanted some dumb dating or anything from Kagami. They could hate each other as much as they wanted, stay rivals and all that shit forever. Aomine just wanted to slip in some occasional fuck sessions into the equation.

There was nothing more to that, only hot, sweaty painfully good fucking.

They already were lying to everyone that nothing happened, no one even knew about this whole shit and would never know if they kept their mouths shut. It would be just one more time they would not mention. If anyone knew they were already screwed so why not enjoy it at the same time?

Aomine knew that much but apparently Kagami was oblivious to the fact, shame. So the blue haired teen had to either find some other guy to fuck or just go with the girls.

Or make Kagami go for it again.

That Aomine could do. The guy was an idiot with a really short fuse. It was way too easy to provoke Kagami and his overgrown ego.

Aomine looked around noticing how far he wandered and in which direction. And it was perfect to just go and start working on getting what he wanted.

He was not far away from Seirin's school and Aomine knew well from all the weeks of talking with Tiger that they should have practice today.

x

Aida Rika was speechless. She had no clue what to do for the first time during her coach career. But she never expected Aomine Daiki to just waltz in and invite himself to practice with Seirin's team.

"Don't you have your own team!" Hyuuga was definitely not pleased with the unexpected guest. He tried to look intimidating even, somehow force the younger teen out of their gym but he got ignored. Aomine was just standing there in the middle of the court in t-shirt and shorts, stretching as if it was already decided. Hyuuga's eye was twitching. "Don't ignore me you, damn brat!" He really was ready to punch that bastard in the face.

"Ahaha, let's just relax everyone, ok?" Thankfully Kiyoshi was right behind their captain, holding the smaller boy in place before he got killed by Aomine.

"You are so fucking noisy. I wanted to play some basketball with Tetsu. You don't mind, right?" Aomine didn't really understand what was the big deal. He heard that Kise joined their practice more than once already. And that they had some with Shuutoku on summer camp before. What the fuck was their problem now, he was also Kuroko's friend. And Midorima had just as bad reputation as he had anyway.

"It's been a while since we played, Aomine-kun, but you should ask the coach for permission first." Kuroko was as unfazed as always. It definitely was a nice entertainment for Aomine watching this team now.

Tetsu was himself, always polite, never scared of Aomine, actually trying to get him in place. Seirin's gay captain was pissed off and their center was just laughing at that, not intimidated by Aomine the least. Their Point guard and coach were watching everything unable to react, probably not believing what was happening and the rest of the team was for sure shitting their pants by the door.

Aomine barely suppressed a grin that started to form on his face. He turned to that flat chick and looked at her waiting, brows raised.

"So…?" He asked not bothering to say anything more.

Riko finally blinked and started moving, her brain turning the gears high and then she smiled. Yes, that smile that gave Seirin's team the creeps.

"A practice game!" She said in Aomine direction, confusing him.

"Hah? A what…?" The dark skinned teen really was not getting it at all. What the hell was that bitch talking about? Of course it was a practice they were having now, was she really that dumb?

"Get us a practice game against Touou team and you can join today." Aida stated confidently, smiling in that all-knowing way. For some reason Aomine came here to Kuroko, she had no idea what business these two had but that was a perfect opportunity to make her team's life hell. She knew it was the right thing when soon after she stated the demands almost everyone groaned and started whispering prayers.

"Fine. I'll talk to Satsuki and coach." Aomine actually expected something worse but this was way too easy. He could not only play with Tetsu again but also start working on his other, more important matter. He was so fucking Kagami soon.

Speaking of the devil, Kagami was obviously late for practice today, the fiery red head would already be bitching if he was here.

"Tetsu, where is that idiot?" Aomine asked casually, playing with a ball and spinning it on his finger.

"Ah, Kagami-kun is late but he'll come." Kuroko barely managed to finish his sentence when the back door opened and someone barged in.

"Sorry I'm late..." Kagami said between deep breaths, he must have run here. Everyone looked at the red head with terrified eyes. "What?" He asked looking around but before he could notice what was wrong someone called to him.

"Yo, Taiga."

Kagami's heart stopped beating at that moment.

x

tbc…

x

**AN: **So, this is just the intro chapter that's why it's so short, but there will be more, hehe. Dunno how many yet, we shall see how they proceed but lets get some action from here on. Hope you liked it and you'll leave some comments to, you can leave them also if you didn't like, feedback always appreciated.

And lets hope I won't take ages to post another chapter T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Thanks again for staying with me and for nice reviews! And I hope you'll stay even longer and like this one too. Lets not talk too much here, I'm sure you want to read already :P

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 2**

Seirin's ace barged in the gym, taking deep breaths and not really looking at everyone yet.

"Yo, Taiga."

Kagami's heart stopped beating right there. Shit, everything, _**everything**_, reminded him of that stupid, blue haired dumbass. He wouldn't get him out of his head. Kagami heard that sexy voice all the time. In fact, barely several minutes ago, he helped himself imagining that exact same voice calling his name. Something wrong was going on with him, really. There was no way in hell that Aomine would just show up at Seirin out of the blue, right? Kagami had to get rid of that asshole from his life for good.

The red head raised his eyes to look around and see who called him, at the same time trying not to show what was really happening in his head. He almost choked on his own tongue when his eyes tricked him and he saw Aomine standing on the court.

For Kagami, everything slowed down. All of his team mates were silent, watching the scene played before them nervously, ready to either run or step in if something started going wrong. Someone said something but all Kagami could hear now was blood rushing in his veins and that deep, husky voice talking in his head.

Aomine was observing him like a predator. His brows were creased, eyes piercing Kagami's soul. Fuck it, he probably could see right through it.

_Why was he here!?_

They were supposed to stay away from each other! They were **not** supposed to repeat that horrible mistake from few weeks back. Kagami saw a nasty, triumphant smirk starting to form on Aomine's lips.

'_Get you shit together Taiga!' _Kagami hoped that no one noticed his dumb, probably terrified expression. He immediately pulled up a mask of annoyance and hatred towards the other power forward. It wasn't that hard, he really despised the guy. Mostly. Definitely outside of bed.

He was not going there, he hated him, end of story.

"Aomine! What the fuck are you doing here!?" Kagami barked forcing his way through his team, anger decorating his face. Seemed like his friends didn't notice the hesitation and embarrassment in Kagami's expression earlier, probably just brushing it off as simple shock after seeing his mortal enemy on his own ground.

"Nothing much." Aomine shrugged, spinning the ball on his finger, looking absolutely bored. That rubbed Kagami the wrong way.

"You ass, we have training now. Get the fuck out!" Kagami stepped closer to the blue haired boy. God, he was so pissed. Aomine shouldn't be here, everything was going fine and now that fucking jerk was here again ruining his sanity.

"Or what?" Aomine looked at the red head not taking his words seriously. He got surprised when Kagami suddenly tried to charge at him but, fortunately, got stopped by his team mates taking a firm hold on the angry teen. It'd have been funny if Aomine didn't feel a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see Kuroko withdrawing his hand after the smaller teen poked him harshly under the ribs.

"The fuck Tetsu, that hurt!" Aomine cursed taking hold of the abused side. That little bastard really didn't look like the sadist he obviously was.

"Aomine-kun, I don't mind you being here but please don't irritate Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked at the darker teen with those big, indifferent eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll play nicely, jeez." Aomine grumbled, turning on his heels to walk away from Kagami. He sent the red headed teen a sly grin as he did so, making him curse louder. Kagami was so pissed off by now that he could barely keep himself from shaking.

Aomine was grinning like an idiot. Perfectly, that was the reaction he was expecting. Kagami all fuming, pissed, blood rushing. Make him think, feel the passion and soon some angry sex would be a part of this too.

"Are you all done with this!?" Aida Riko finally decided to get in her coach mode seriously, hitting Kagami hard on the head with a paper fan, successfully distracting him from Aomine's presence. "Have you ever heard of the word 'ignore' Bakagami!? Apply this term to Aomine and get in line! All of you!" She ordered and no one there was brave enough to disobey. They really should start this training session.

x

Seirin's practice was pretty much as boring as the one Aomine was used to at Touou but here at least he got some entertainment. After the initial burst of heated dominance show Kagami calmed down and somehow managed to stay away from Aomine. He paired up with that small first year guy for all the drills, letting Kuroko spend time with his former light. Aomine had to admit that Kagami was doing good at ignoring him and it was pissing him off. The plan was to get a raise from Kagami, not to get angry himself.

The dark haired teen didn't remember much out of the training anyway. He was too focused on observing the sexy teen.

And apparently, Kagami had a good time when he forgot about Aomine. Between the drills he was chatting with that Furi-something kid, smiling and enjoying himself for fuck's sake. Aomine never had seen such an expression of the tall teen's face.

Kuroko was no help either, being himself and at best observing everyone around and sometimes calling Aomine's name to remind him to do what the coach ordered.

Aomine hoped that he'd get more luck when at the end Aida did him a favor by arranging a short mini-match, pairing him with Kuroko against the Seirin's regulars. She thoughtfully made Kagami run 50 laps around the court in the meantime, making some half-assed excuses. It probably was made to prevent him and Kagami starting a fight on the court but Aomine took the blow as personal. The fucking bitch was ruining his plan to drag the fiery teen to bed.

So after almost two hours Aomine was going back home pretty much empty handed. He needed to catch Kagami alone if he wanted to succeed that way. The best way to do that was probably just go to Kagami's place but for sure Aomine would get the door shut in his face after this day's events. He must be patient and sooner or later Kagami will be willing to go. They both knew how amazing the sex was and that with teenagers' overactive libido they would soon look for some relief.

Aomine smiled to himself on the way home, planning his next moves carefully.

x

Kagami missed again, the ball bouncing from the side of the hoop. He was pissed and needed some way to get the pent up frustration out of his system.

'_That fucking jerk!' _He jogged to the place where his ball stopped rolling and threw it again, still without the results he wanted. Aomine was pissing him off even when he was not there in the first place. _'It was all going fine until that dickface showed up!' _The red head cursed continuing with his fruitless attempts to make a 3-pointer.

Their practice was not enough to make Kagami waste the extra energy he had, making him go to a public court after and do some more. It would be fine if his brain would not come back every frigging second to remembering the darker teen.

Aomine, being the stupid ass as always, just invited himself to their practice and everyone was OK with it. It was too much for Kagami to handle the memories of the rather busy weekend they shared, he couldn't add to his problems Aomine showing up at their school to oh so happily chat with Kuroko. Or maybe that pervert wanted to make the obscure teen his new fucktoy? Who knew, it was Aomine after all. Making Kagami pissed and getting laid was like killing two birds with one stone.

Kagami took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. This was ridiculous. He surely was thinking too much into this. Aomine didn't dig such small, girly guys like Kuroko. Kagami was still safe as the potential object of Aomine sex desires.

Wait…

That sounded so wrong, as if he would like that. No fucking way. Whatever it was they shared, that UNFORTUNATE weekend stayed in the past. And for sure, both Kagami and Aomine, didn't look forward to repeating it.

Kagami took few steps towards a bench and sat on it, sighing. He was overthinking it all. Aomine was just being a selfish ass ruining his life just for the heck of it, nothing more. If he closed his eyes and let himself calm down everything would be clear. So he did that.

Kagami took a deep breath, getting as comfortable on the hard bench as it was possible, trying to get his thoughts go somewhere else. Ah there, he needed a boyfriend maybe. He'd forget about Aomine then, if he had some distraction. But later, now he just had to relax. Breathe in, breathe out, slowly, without thinking.

Kagami couldn't say how long he laid there on the bench with his eyes closed. It was good to turn off one's mind for a change even if the said one was not bright.

The red head was so lost in not thinking that he didn't register at first a small weight resting on his stomach. When he finally looked there he saw a pair of blue, gleaming eyes staring at him playfully.

Kagami blinked few times but yes, there was a cat sitting on him at the moment. It's fur was almost pitch black with beautiful dark blue reflexes. The animal slowly lowered it's head and sniffed Kagami, purring quietly.

The red head smiled gently at the sight. Cats were so much better than dogs. Kagami was never fond of the smelly, drooling beasts, no matter how "cute" others said they were. He reached his hand to slowly pat the cat's head and scratch behind its ears. He got rewarded with louder purr coming from the small predator. Kagami looked at the animal again, noticing that it looked like a miniature black panther, snorting at the irony. Seriously, it felt like playing with a mini-panther. Too bad Aomine wasn't so mild and easy to work with. He looked like one too. Big bad kitty.

Soon Kagami felt something licking his neck with a scratchy tongue. He opened one eye that met with dark blue, almost black fur, his own hand looking way too small next to the pointy ears. Blue, piercing eyes were still observing him but they looked familiar. Too familiar. Before he managed to gather his thought he got kissed, hot tongue penetrating his mouth expertly.

Kagami tried to pry away the offender but he couldn't take a good grip on the smooth, muscular limbs. Instead, his arms were soon locked over his head, mouth still occupied with another demanding set of lips.

The red head groaned when he felt someone palming his hard cock through his shorts.

"So eager already?" Kagami opened his eyes wide as he recognized the gruff, bone-melting voice right by his ear.

"Aomine!?" Kagami almost chocked on his own saliva but had no time to think as the grip around his raging boner tightened. He didn't even notice when that ass took of his clothes damnit.

"Shhh… Be nice, Taiga." Aomine whispered moving slowly up, sitting on Kagami's hips, tickling the red head's inner tights with his soft, fluffy tail. "Want me to ride you, Tiger?" Aomine asked with that cocky grin on his face.

Kagami swallowed hard. Oh GOD, he wanted to be inside him so fucking much. He couldn't even find his voice there, trying to nod but it was so hard to even move his muscles. He didn't get the chance to try for too long because Aomine was already positioning his dick and slowly impaling himself on Kagami's rock hard cock. Shit, he was so wonderfully tight and hot.

Aomine moaned loudly, not caring where they were, and started to move, lifting himself without haste and then lowering himself sharply on the hard flesh. Kagami was in heaven. He couldn't keep his eyes open from the overwhelming pleasure. Aomine was not restraining himself, fucking himself on Kagami's cock like his life depended on it, making the bench creak and almost falling on the hard ground together with Kagami.

Fortunately Seirin's player caught the back of the bench and in the last moment stopped himself from landing on the ground. He looked up to see if Aomine was all right but the dark skinned boy was gone.

Kagami frowned at first, looking down at the easily visible tent in his shorts and realized he had just fallen asleep on the fucking piece of wood. Ok, bad choice of words.

'_Shit…'_ Kagami cursed sitting up. He so hated that stupid feeling of falling while he slept. He could feel heat on his cheeks so he tried to rub that off, without any results. This was really fucked up. He was dreaming about that dickhead again. He couldn't help it, the guy was hot as hell, and this time even somehow cute with the ears and fluffy tail.

He seriously had to find someone, and it better be fast.

For now, he was still bound to self help. He groaned at the thought of going back home with an erection. He couldn't relieve himself on a public court anyway.

'_Fuck you, Ahomine!' _

x

Aomine knew that he'd get in trouble if he continued behaving like that but he needed an excuse to go pester Kagami again. Currently he was talking with Satsuki and their coach, trying to convince the later to fit in a practice game against Seirin in their tight schedule. Momoi didn't need any further encouragement, she was fine with Tetsu being in the other team, no other reason was necessary to convince her. Sure, she was a little suspicious when Aomine, of all people, came up with the idea but just the mention of her unrequited love was enough to shut her up.

The coach was slightly more problematic, shuffling through his calendar for a free day. Or at least a day that he could give up on.

Aomine was trying not too look too eager, he didn't like Seirin all that much and everyone believed he was on bad terms with their ace, which was true of course, minus the sex. So he needed to make Satsuki try harder than he did.

"Why did you want to play them now anyway?" The coach said looking at Aomine from above the organizer.

"Ah, I just met Tetsu the other and their coach was with him. She wouldn't shut up until I promised to ask for a practice game." Aomine was doing great at looking bored and uninterested mostly, picking his ear and trying not to yawn but that part didn't go that well, which was actually good, making him look more convincing.

The rest was pretty much done when Satsuki started to reason with the coach about potential advantages they'd get from playing Seirin, not that their coach was stupid, he knew that well but hearing it from their manager made him eventually give in.

"We could skip the practice on the 23rd and have the match." The coach finally decided. Momoi had hard time not squirming with joy about meeting Tetsu again. Yes, she saw the smaller teen barely a week ago but who could blame a girl in love for that?

"Ok, I'll tell Tetsu about it." Aomine said as soon as he deemed the time he waited unsuspicious. Covering his excitement was already hard with the stupid grin trying to show on his face. He turned around intending to simply cut the practice short and go as soon as possible.

"I'll call Tetsu-kun later, you don't have to leave now!" Shit, Satsuki and hetr eagerness towards Kuroko was sometimes killing Aomine. It was almost like seeing his own sister swooning over his friend, for fuck's sake.

Wait, that was not the problem here. He NEEDED a reason to go to Seirin damnit!

"Ahh… I kinda promised him I'll come anyway." Aomine blurted out without thinking too much about it. Before anyone could say anything more he ran towards the door intending to leave, ignoring coach's calls.

"Dai-chan! What about training!?" Momoi also yelled after him, her expression shocked and worried.

"I'll stay extra next time!" Aomine waved not even turning back to look at her.

"Just let him be…" The coach sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The ace of his team was certainly not easy to handle but it was still huge improvement from what was happening when the dark skinned teen joined. He could just let it slide it seemed. Not that he had much choice.

x

The gym was filled with squeaks of shoes and loud thumps of heavy balls hitting the floor with occasional commands from the female coach. Everyone was so focused on the practice, passing balls back and forth, that no one noticed Aomine entering. He felt almost like Tetsu for a second.

Dark blue eyes scanned the court for a certain loudmouth, who wasn't exactly hard to find in the crowd in the first place. Kagami was in the far corner of the gym, talking with Kuroko as they jogged slowly the court length, passing the ball.

Kagami was already covered in sweat, his breathing slightly labored. He was obviously focused on something else than the drills, hands catching the ball and passing it back on autopilot.

Aomine's eyes slowly roamed over Kagami's body, the red head oblivious to the presence of his mortal enemy. His skin was shining in the light of gym's lamps from all the moisture covering it, his clothes covering the better parts of the teen. But Aomine knew damn well how nice and tempting that muscular legs were, the round ass, strong back, he saw it all up close and wanted more. As soon as possible.

"Aomine, why are you here again?" The tanned teen snapped his head to the side, startled. For fuck's sake, it was enough of Tetsu doing that to him all the time. Now, thanks to his daydreaming about the sexy red head, that Seirin's bitch almost made him jump out of his shoes. Aomine covered his expression with one of annoyance, furrowing his brows and looking down at the girl.

"Ah… I just was nearby and came to check what's going on." He lied with bored undertone in his voice. The girl probably didn't believe him if her face was anything to judge by, but he didn't give a fuck as long as she didn't ask any details. And even if she did, he could say he was here to talk with Kuroko. OR silence her with something else.

"I talked to coach." Aomine said turning back to observe Seirin's team. This time several pairs of eyes were looking back at him. But a certain idiot was still too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice, making Aomine frown more. This was getting more annoying.

"And…?" Aida prompted, seeing as Aomine wandered off from what she was more interested in at the moment.

"Hm?" Aomine turned back to her, not understanding exactly what she wanted at first. "Ah, yeah, in two weeks, on Thursday." He added when he finally caught up. The girl almost jumped at that, rising her fist in a triumphant gesture.

She was talking some more but Aomine was already done listening to her, his eyes back on Kagami. The annoying fucker was still ignoring him. And no one ignored Aomine Daiki, not even Kagami.

The dark skinned teen looked around and spotted a stray ball near the door, idea forming in his head. Since Kagami decided to ignore him, or not notice because he was too stupid to look around, Aomine was going to give him a painful lesson. He picked the ball and with barely any aiming threw it in the red head's direction before anyone could stop him. Sure enough, right after he released the ball he heard the coach shout his name but it was already too late.

The ball was flying in the perfect arch, hitting Kagami right on the back of his head.

"Oops." Aomine half laughed, watching Kagami holding the back of his skull and cursing loudly. This had to be painful as hell. He sure was lucky that nothing worse happened than a probably nasty bump.

Kagami turned around to see what the hell happened, apart from the frigging ball causing him to see stars. His eyes were filled with tears from the pain but he would always recognize the person standing on the other side.

Aomine just fucking hit him with the ball. And the ass was proud of it!

'_I'll fucking kill you…!' _The red head was so pissed that he forgot about the dull pain, making his way towards the other teen, fuming.

"You fucking ass!" Aomine didn't move even when Kagami grabbed the front of his shirt, a smug, overly confident grin plastered on the darker teen's face.

The smile didn't stay there for too long because this time no one managed to stop Kagami.

He punched Aomine right on the face.

"Stop it you two!" A female voice called in their direction but without any effect. Aomine got over the initial shock, grin returning to his face.

"You hit like a girl." He mocked the red head, getting ready to pay him back with knee to the stomach. Kagami was not fast enough to dodge.

Before it would get any worse the rest of Seirin's team took hold of both idiots, successfully stopping them from fighting.

"Let me go!" Kagami was trying to break free but Kiyoshi together with Hyuuga were stronger than his rage.

"Calm down you dumbass!" The captain barked near his ear having way harder time keeping the tall teen in place. He looked in the direction of their uninvited guest to see Aomine just standing there, his eyes focused on Kagami.

The fiery teen directed his gaze in Aomine's way, ready to throw daggers with his eyes but he couldn't. His own eyes opened wider when he noticed Aomine staring at him in **that way**.

It was barely few times he saw that sparkle in dark blue eyes but he sure as hell remembered well what followed. Anyone else could think that it was hatred coming from his eyes but they couldn't be more wrong about that.

Kagami swallowed hard, trying to distract himself from the stupid images and hopes for more of that tanned, naked skin close to him.

Aomine was pretty much undressing Kagami with his eyes and the red head felt that in his hardening cock.

Fortunately, or not, he got distracted by Aida slapping him hard on the back of his head. It was already hurt enough thanks to that dickhead!

"What was that for?!" Kagami growled looking at her angry face.

"Can't you two idiots behave like normal people!" She pointed both at him and Aomine not holding her voice in. "Get out, both of you, NOW!"

"Why me? He started it!" Kagami couldn't believe it. Not only Aomine made his head hurt, he also made Riko pissed at him for no reason really!

"GET OUT!" The coach raised her voice and Kagami cringed inwardly. He haven't seen her so angry in a long time.

"Tch, whatever. See ya some other time Tetsu." Aomine apparently was fine with leaving as he was already heading towards the door, Kuroko giving him polite and unimpressed 'goodbye' on the way.

Kagami cursed inwardly. Ok, he was wrong, thinking too much into that look Aomine gave him. He'd not just leave like that if there was anything more, right?

He had no other choice as to get the hell out of here now, unless he wanted Aida to slap him again. Definitely some fresh air would clear his mind and make the idiotic ideas go away.

Kagami slowly left the building, massaging his abused head all the way.

He was slowly calming himself, anger leaving him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the annoying pain in the ass, literal as well, that took the shape of Aomine. The fucking idiot came here again. It was like he was doing everything just to piss Kagami off. The question was 'why?'.

He couldn't think too much about that when suddenly he got pulled to the side. Kagami didn't see who did that but he had a good idea who the hell that was.

"Aomine, what the fumph—!" Kagami tried to voice his protest when he got literally dragged to the small storage room and pushed back against the wall, hitting his head AGAIN in the process. But that was not as important as the hot tongue invading his mouth at the same time. Shit it felt so good, Aomine dominating his mouth like that, making Kagami's blood rush down to his groin within seconds.

Aomine pinned him to the wall and forced his way pass the lips, growling when Kagami tried to get away from him.

Why the hell would he do that anyway?

Oh yeah, he was pissed off at the darker teen.

After a while Aomine let him go, targeting the red head's neck instead of his lips with teasing nips and licks.

"Aomine… Shit! Stop it…!" Kagami had to get some control over the situation, it was getting too dangerous, too close to the point of not turning back. They agreed this would never happen again, damnit!

"Shut up…" A heated whisper came out from Aomine as the teen slid his hands under Kagami's t-shirt, touching his firm chest directly and lifting the piece of clothing up.

"Aomine..!" He tried again but just as before, the tanned teen didn't listen.

"I said shut the fuck up or I'll stop!" Aomine pulled back to look at Kagami. The way he did that made the red head swallow all his objections. There it was again, that lust filled gaze directed at him.

This time Kagami was sure where it headed if the rough hand palming his cock through the shorts was any indication.

He didn't even dare to breathe.

Aomine smirked, his confidence surging when he felt the hard flesh under the layers of thin fabric.

Kagami's eyes widened when he saw Aomine slowly undoing the strings of his shorts and sliding them down together with his underwear to his midtights, freeing his rigid flesh from its confines. He barely held in a moan when he realized that Aomine lowered himself to his knees without any rush.

_**Dear Lord…**_

Aomine Daiki was going to suck him off right there, in the fucking storage room at his school.

'_Fuuuck…!'_

x

tbc…

x

**AN**: I am such and evil author XD. Poor Dai-chan will have AoTama from all the waiting for this to continue. I hope you can't wait for more too! Reviews & comments are welcome ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Yay, thank you all for reading and staying with me! And all the lovely reviews ._. I'd like to say here few words to some of you too. Sorry I'm slightly late too, this was supposed to be posted on Friday but ehh.. stuff happened.

gailymilkyway – Your fanarts are great (which you know already ^^) and they make me want to write more, can't believe I inspired someone to draw even. You all go check Gaily's works too!

Edainwen and all who want me dead for cliffhangers… - muhahahah, if you do that, I won't write more.

and… bottom!Aomine is hot. and no less manly. Oh can't wait for that myself.

Ok, enough pointless talking, time for (not) pointless porn XD.

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 3**

Aida Riko checked the time for the hundredth time probably, her feet tapping nervously. Sure, she sent Kagami off to cool down but this was really taking too long.

What was even worse was the fact that the dumbass left pretty much at the same time as Aomine. With all the mutual hatred flying around these two there was no guarantee one of them, probably Kagami, was not lying now somewhere around the school yard with a bloody face.

Riko pinched the bridge of her nose, finally giving up and calling few boys to organize a rescue mission. No, she wasn't worried that much, she just needed Bakagami to be able to play in the game against Touou and if that idiot got into a fight with said team's ace, he might end up in a hospital.

She looked at the three boys standing in line, waiting for her decision. Not all looked pleased.

"I'll make that moron pay if he did something stupid…" Hyuuga growled, his face twisting in a poorly hidden scowl. Kiyoshi, who was standing on the captain's left, chuckled at that comment.

"Don't worry so much. He's not some delinquent, right?" The tall teen said smiling and being all carefree like always.

"I'm not so sure. That's why you will go look for him. And I'll kill him after." Aida once again checked the boys standing before her. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi sure would be able to hold at least one of the well build teens. She was a little afraid for Furihata's safety, but the guy could run fast when he needed. Unless he pissed off Aomine, then small loss. And Kuroko was good at handling both teens. Eh…?

"Kuroko!?" Aida almost jumped noticing the smaller boy also standing in the Kagami-rescue line. And so did the rest of the guys, except Kiyoshi who was softly laughing at the hilarious scene. So much time has passed and yet they all sometimes forgot about the obscure team mate.

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer the standard question that always followed such situation, but Riko got there first.

"Ah, never mind, you were here all the time, I know." She sighed. At that the blue haired teen just nodded his agreement with a polite and quiet 'yes', the corners of his mouth rising slightly.

"Ok, let's go and look for the idiot." Hyuuga finally announced, leaving the gym and the rest of the boys followed their captain.

As soon as they left the building the dark haired teen stopped, fixing his glasses in one swift movement, looking around.

"Kuroko, Furihata, you go that way. It'll be faster if we split." Hyuuga said pointing to the left for the freshmen. Furihata looked like he wanted to shit his pants, sweat, not the one from training for sure, showing on his forehead. Obviously the boy was slightly unnerved at the fact of losing the "bodyguards" of their small quest group. Kuroko only expressed his agreement and slowly went in the direction their captain pointed, determined to do his part.

At the same time Hyuuga, together with Kiyoshi, started to walk to the right, side by side.

Kiyoshi gently bumped the shorter teen with his elbow, looking at him with a small smile. Dark haired teen momentarily stuffed his fists into pockets of his shorts, looking the other way with a creased brows and just the slightest shade of pink across his nose.

"Stop that, we're at school." He scolded Kiyoshi but that only made the other boy snicker.

"What?" This time Hyuuga dared to look at his companion, curious where that stupid sound came from.

"You usually don't mind the 'school' part." Kiyoshi almost sang that part, watching with amusement the other teen scowling even more. He could almost hear a growl coming out of him.

"**Inside.** And when no one else is there in the first place." Seirin's captain explained. He didn't want to go all public with his personal life yet. They did way too many risky things already as it was.

Fortunately Teppei didn't continue the topic anymore, strolling around the school's buildings, his smile never leaving. For a moment they walked in a semi-comfortable silence when Hyuuga decided to mention another matter.

"I don't know why that arrogant brat comes here all the time. Kuroko should talk some sense into him." Hyuuga made few more steps before he noticed lack of Kiyoshi's presence by his side. He stopped to look around and found the other boy staring somewhere several steps behind, his expression surprised and for once lacking the ever-present smile. The dark haired teen went back to where Kiyoshi was standing at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked, intrigued by the out of place behavior.

"I think I know why he comes here recently." The taller of the two said as he pointed towards half- opened door to a storage room. Hyuuga of course came a little closer and looked inside.

Thank God he was not holding anything because for sure he would drop it. He just stared.

This was beyond his reasoning.

**No way in fucking hell**.

They should get the fuck out of there. Or no, get in and stop this madness.

Inside the room was Kagami, leaning over the wall, head thrown back and pleasure was painted on his face, his shorts were almost at his knees giving the two boys outside more juicy sights then they probably wanted. Fortunately his most private parts were covered... by Aomine's oh so eager mouth. The blue haired teen was on his knees sucking Kagami off and the lucky red head was far from complaining.

And damn, it was a hot scene.

Seirin's captain looked at Kiyoshi in a desperate attempt to get some sort of advice but the taller boy was just staring with amusement written on his face, smile soon returning.

"I'd have never guessed…" Kiyoshi whispered not wanting to disturb the two busy boys.

"This is insane! Ten minutes ago they were ready to kill each other and now…!" Hyuuga looked at Kiyoshi for a moment, whispering all the time so no one would hear them but when he turned back to look at the very mismatched couple in the storage, a pair of piercing blue eyes was staring directly at them.

Hyuuga would have been intimidated probably if Aomine did not have his mouth full of Kagami's dick at the moment. He felt like a deer caught in the lights. he couldn't stop staring as Aomine slowly pulled back and started sucking the side of Kagami's hard flesh, deadly glare still directed at the two Seirin player's standing outside.

"I think we should go." Kiyoshi announced after few more second. The view was nice but they were really disturbing and Aomine obviously wanted them to leave if his middle finger presented to them was any indication.

"I'll kill him next time!" Hyuuga growled, veins on his forehead popping at the rude sign the smartass jerk decided to show them. Some people should learn manners!

Fortunately for all four of them, Kiyoshi dragged his friend away from the danger zone.

"Let's find Kuroko and Furihata and stop them from looking. I don't think Kagami would want anyone to know about this." Kiyoshi said seriously after getting away enough to not be heard.

"Yeah." Hyuuga sounded a little concerned at that, actually feeling a lot of understanding to the situation. "I'm still not sure I've seen that good. These two?" He added looking up at Kiyoshi.

"Hmm… I think they fit." Came an answer from the taller of boys. "Junpei?"

"Hm?"

"Want to come to my place after practice?" Kiyoshi's eyes were pretty much glued to Hyuuga right now, shining with excitement. The captain couldn't hold in a blush at that look. Hell, the two idiots made a dangerously arousing picture. Who could blame him and his boyfriend for getting into mood after watching that?

"Ok." Hyuuga's answer came slightly quieter as he had to look the other way. One idiot couple making out at school grounds at a time was enough.

x

Aomine had a hard time trying to suppress the triumphant smirk creeping up on his face. This was better than he expected. Not that he was particularly fond of cock sucking himself, unless he was on the receiving end of course, but the look on Kagami's face was priceless.

The red head looked like he would shit his pants from excitement if he got any on right now. What was even better, the feisty teen went silent. He didn't dare to ruin his chances for such a rare opportunity.

Aomine's hands slowly moved over Kagami's tights up, than back down with barely any pressure until they stopped at the fabric of Tiger's shorts and underwear, pulling it down a bit more for better access. Then his hands were moving slowly up again, avoiding the right spot on purpose.

For Aomine this was actually quiet a nice change after several weeks of holding back, having Kagami at his own mercy, unable to speak and staring with those burgundy eyes at him. Aomine grinned to himself as he finally reached with his hand to touch the already half hard cock.

He wasn't gentle, not much. He simply took a firm hold of the hot flesh and stroked it a few times and that was enough to make Kagami stand proud and ready. The red head almost stumbled at the sheer contact even if he was not moving at all.

Kagami was well built everywhere, not as impressive as Aomine of course, but had no reason to be shy about his body and Aomine could appreciate that. He was even anticipating the things he had in mind more than he should.

Of course, the blue haired teen decided to tease Kagami a little bit more.

Aomine slowly got closer, kissing Kagami's right hipbone, than moving his mouth higher giving him a few flicks of tongue here and there and enjoying what it did to the other teen. His rough hands moved up without haste, sliding under Kagami's t-shirt and lifting it up as Aomine's tongue followed the track of fabric over firm abdomen. The muscles were almost dancing under his skin with each desperate breath.

Kagami could barely stand. His cock went from flaccid to rock hard in a matter of ten seconds or so. Or maybe it was longer, he didn't really care at this point even if he made a horny whore of himself. He was getting Aomine to suck him and he'd regret it till the end of his life if he fucked that up. Kagami just couldn't stop watching the darker teen working with his tongue over his own body.

Then Aomine lifted his gaze and looked directly in Kagami's eyes, mischief and lust shining in the dark blue orbs. It made Kagami swallow hard and his cock twitch involuntarily.

Aomine stood up, matching his height, never breaking the eye contact, looking all smug, fucking bastard. He knew damn too well what he was doing to Kagami right now and he was enjoying it to the fullest.

The dark skinned teen got closer and joined their lips together in a slow, arousing kiss. Aomine's tongue soon slipped inside the hot mouth, thoroughly dominating Kagami, swallowing a desperate moan that escaped from the teen's throat.

Kagami's knees turned to jelly.

They kissed before, of course, it was not easy to avoid in the heat of bed activities, or pre-bed ones, but Aomine was not eager to do it often and this time he was fucking perfect. Kagami had to admit that he loved the way Aomine took control over his mouth, penetrated it with his hot tongue and gently bit his lower lip as he pulled away.

Kagami had barely time to take a deep breath when Aomine pulled his t-shirt up even more and slipped the bottom of the piece of clothing between red head's still open lips.

"Hold it. It's in my way." Aomine said in that deep voice and Kagami was almost sure he'd collapse right there. Sounding so sexy should be illegal. Seirin's player barely managed to nod his agreement without making any more embarrassing sounds, actually glad that the rolled piece of fabric between his teeth didn't allow him to make more sounds like that.

Aomine, happy with the result, gave the red head a fast peck on the occupied lips and lowered himself back on his knees.

His treat was still there, waiting for some so needed attention. Not wanting to delay the moment any longer, Aomine took a firm hold of the base of Kagami's cock and slowly wrapped his mouth around the tender flesh.

Kagami's brain literally shut down. His body was unable to provide enough blood for it so he just decided not to think. Aomine was taking him slowly into his mouth, enveloping his hard dick with those hot, wet mouth. And god if he didn't look the best like that.

The red head couldn't stop staring.

Aomine on his knees, eyes half closed, that strong, rough hand stroking the base of his flesh as the blue haired teen took it deeper with each long suck. He could feel the tongue teasing his head whenever Aomine pulled back a little just to take him in again.

He was…

Oh fuck it, who cared anymore!

Aomine was so damn proud of himself right now, and enjoying what he was doing too. Kagami was at his mercy, almost trembling every time he teased him with a flick of his tongue.

He was also feeling it, his own cock hard and demanding attention. Aomine reached down to free himself from his clothes and when he was about to start jerking himself, something caught his eye.

He looked in the direction of the door and froze for a moment. Fuck, he forgot to close the damn thing and right there, just outside the stinking storage room, were standing two of Kagami's team mates.

He was so fucking screwed.

He should stop, really, but the fiery teen's hips were moving gently on their own accord, Kagami sliding inside his mouth with ease, his head thrown back from the overwhelming pleasure. He didn't notice, thank God. Aomine didn't care all that much but the red head would definitely throw a fit and all hopes for more of this would shatter like a glass thrown t a concrete wall.

Aomine was getting closer to panic when the Seirin guys didn't go away and just kept staring, his deadly glare didn't seem to affect them. Haven't that annoying captain see a guy sucking cock before? He sure as hell had that done in school lockers before himself so why did he just kept watching, fuck!?

Oh…!

Right, Kagami told him back then, when they were still Panther and Tiger for each other, about the tightly guarded part of Hyuuga's life and apparently the other guy standing beside him. At least there was a good thing in this fucked up situation now and maybe Kagami's and his little secret would remain hidden.

That still didn't help the fact that Kagami would start bitching if he noticed his fucking team mates staring!

Aomine slowly pulled away, still not taking his mouth too far away from the hot flesh. He didn't want to disturb Kagami in his pleasure and get rid of the annoying pests at the same time. His tongue slowly moved along the underside of his cock, Aomine starting to gently suck on the side of said body part as he glared full frontal at both guys outside. Since his mouth and tongue were occupied at the moment he came up with less verbal way to get them to understand the message.

Aomine raised his right hand, which he should be at the moment pleasuring himself with, and as calmly as he could, he gave the boys his middle finger.

'_Fuck off, morons…'_

They got the meaning very clearly, Seirin captain getting pissed but his "friend" pulled him away really fast, leaving Aomine and Kagami alone.

Back to the task at hand.

Kagami was certainly beyond the point of going back now, his cock darkened and sensitive to every touch Aomine provided.

And damn, the blue haired bastard was way too good in that.

Once again his tongue slowly moved all the length of Kagami's cock to the tip where Aomine sucked just his head hard. Kagami actually whined at that, opening his eyes and looking down at the hottest sight of his life so far. Blue eyes were meeting his, throwing a challenge and Kagami had to bite the fabric of his t-shirt really hard or he'd come undone right there.

And oh fuck, he could see Aomine's right hand working on the boy's cock as well.

When Kagami thought this couldn't get any better Aomine took him in the hot mouth as deep as he could, starting a fast pace of sliding the hard flesh in and out. His other hand stopped stroking the part of Kagami's dick he couldn't reach and moved to his balls, massaging them with little more than needed strength.

"Shiiit…" Kagami couldn't stop himself, moaning loudly and releasing the dampened clothing from his mouth, the sounds coming out uncontrollably. "Oh shit, please…!" He so fucking didn't care anymore, even if he made a fool of himself.

Kagami's hand somehow found it's way to the back of Aomine's head, fingers threading soft, midnight blue hair. Kagami couldn't help himself, he pulled Aomine closer, forcing his cock down his rival's throat.

The red head didn't even register it in this state as Aomine was practically choking on his flesh, desperately trying to get away from Kagami, his stomach twisting with unpleasant feeling. Kagami was so close, so fucking close to coming he was not thinking anymore, the carnal needs ruling over his body.

He was fucking Aomine's mouth, his balls were treated with the right amount of paint to be pleasurable, and fuck it was AOMINE DAIKI of all people on his knees. This was surreal.

Aomine pushed with more strength and finally got away from the hard cock raping his mouth.

"Fuck, Ao..mine…!" Kagami couldn't hold it anymore, he was burning hot, his balls tight and soon he was coming all over Aomine's face.

Kagami's heart turned into some hammer trying to break free from his chest, his lungs didn't want to obey the fiery teen's commands, his hand was fisting Aomine's short hair painfully hard. But fuck, this was the best.

Kagami could die right there and not regret it.

On the second thought, he would. As the teen opened his eyes after the mind blowing orgasm, his insides tightened in the best of ways. Aomine was still on his knees, his breathing labored, hand working furiously on the hard member and what was the most arousing for Kagami, the dark skin of his face was decorated with pearly drops of Kagami's cum. Soon after that Aomine joined the other teen in his peak of pleasure, spilling himself over the hard floor and his own hand.

Definitely he could die right there.

Aomine had to take few breaths to calm down after such intensive orgasm. He was quiet surprised to actually like the rough way in which Kagami treated him by the end, but he'd not dare to ever bring that topic up. Even in his own head, no thank you. When his raging heart slowed down to an acceptable level, Aomine stood up, barely centimeters away from Kagami's heated body. He even went out of his way to pull the idiot's shorts and underwear up to it's place, covering his private parts. Getting caught once with your pants around knees was enough for a day and this time Kagami would surely noticed the whole thing.

When Aomine was face to face with Kagami he noticed his hazed gaze directed at his face and remembered what was wrong with it. Aomine scowled, not liking it at all. He grabbed the hem of Kagami's t-shirt and wiped his face with it.

"Don't fucking do it on my face next time, dickhead!" he grumbled rubbing his face with the fabric until he was sure all the wet, sticky spots were gone. Aomine looked at the other teen, still not ready to function properly, as the guy nodded, grinning like the dumbass he was.

"Was good?" Kagami asked in a hoarse voice, trying to stand less wobbly, the wall behind him providing a much needed help in accomplishing the task.

"No. You stink. Wash that thing of yours from time to time maybe?" Aomine snorted, looking towards the half open door to check if they had any more intruders eavesdropping on them. That would be bad if someone was near, because Kagami was about to explode.

"What the fuck, Ahomine!?" There it was, bitching like a chick. Kagami was going to add some more insults when he caught the intensive stare Aomine gave him when he turned his attention back him.

Time was passing inevitably but none of them said anything for the next few minutes, the silence heavy and uncomfortable. Kagami knew that Aomine was mauling something in his head, his brows were creased, lips forced into a tight line. He waited. It was a rare sight as far as he knew, Aomine thinking about anything at all, so instead of joking about it Kagami decided to bite his tongue and muster some patience.

Finally Aomine's determined and ready for battle eyes focused on the dark red ones and he slowly started explaining what was on his mind.

"Listen… I was thinking about this whole shit lately and I can't find a reason why we should actually stop doing this." Aomine said quietly, still way too close to Kagami for the comfort of the two of them, but neither dared to move.

"What!? Woah, really, slow down. Are you asking me out or something?" Kagami couldn't believe what he heard. The world went crazy, definitely.

Or not. Aomine looked at him as if Kagami was some sort of an alien.

"Are you really that dumb? I don't want to 'date', hell no. It's just… Admit it, the fucking is good. We could still do it. You know, like fuck buddies or something. Until we find someone better." Aomine explained with more detail what he had in mind. Hell, the thought alone about doing some romantic shit with Kagami gave him heaves. That was the most ridiculous idea ever. He'd never be with that moron, they still hated each other out of bed. But with sex they match each other needs perfectly, it was reasonable to use it to their advantage instead of being forced to self-help or some annoying bitches in Aomine's case.

"Are you out of your mind? What if someone will find out!?" Kagami answered not thinking about what his words really implied.

And what Aomine knew about someone else already knowing made the darker teen snort way too loudly than he was supposed to. Kagami sent him a death glare but it didn't work.

"What? We already are keeping that shit from few weeks back a secret. Why can't we add some benefits to this situation, we still have to keep mouths shut about it. And it's not like I want anyone to know either." What Aomine said sounded surprisingly rational and Kagami had to agree with this part at least.

They were not only keeping that weekend of mind blowing sex a secret, they were trying to forget about it. And from what Aomine said, and what Kagami knew about himself, he could assume that forgetting was not an option. Not yet at least, not until he found a proper boyfriend. Would it be ok to just use each other to deal with sexual frustration and fuck from time to time.

It wasn't easy to find a gay lover, not their age. And they matched in the physical aspect better than any of them would admit.

Would it really be that bad if Kagami agreed and went with Aomine's idea?

"I don't know." Kagami sighed with frustration. He **hated** thinking so much and this insane idea already drilled a hole in his head. And he didn't want to sound too eager to agree. Thanks to Aomine, he didn't have to think too hard right now.

"Just think about it and call me or something, ok?" Aomine looked at Kagami seriously, his face unreadable almost like Kuroko's. The red head swallowed hard at that foreign expression Aomine was wearing. It didn't suit him at all.

"Right, we'll see." He answered not wanting to extend this awkward moment.

Aomine turned around at that, intending to leave when he stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder.

"You still have my contact I guess, since you didn't ask?" He teased, grinning mischievously. Kagami blushed at the stupid remark. Fuck that dumbass.

"I deleted it, don't be so full of yourself, cocksucker!" Kagami hissed, failing at masking his embarrassment with insults.

"I'll get you back for that jizz on my face later. Better get your ass ready." Aomine added and waved with his hand heading back home since he was done here, leaving Kagami to think about this whole agreement.

Aomine was so fucking proud of himself. He didn't believe that Kagami would fall for one blowjob to go with his plan. But as he thought, he was not alone in craving physical contact with the fiery teen, his body still responding to Aomine's touch intensely. He knew damn well that Kagami would agree, it was just a matter of few days top. If all went according to his expectations, he'd be fucking Tiger on the weekend and he couldn't wait for that.

x

Kagami tried to focus on watching some culinary show early in the morning, but his head was full of other things. Or someone else to be exact.

Aomine.

**Fucking with Aomine, again**.

Kagami felt like shit, some cheap whore even at one point but he soon dismissed that thought. They both were healthy guys, they needed release. When he thought about it rationally, it was mostly bunch of advantages that would come from such... agreement. He would stop sprouting embarrassing boners during class, or cooking, or just doing anything really! He was so sexually frustrated his handiwork was not good enough to sate him. Aomine, on the other hand, was perfect for that, draining all energy and sexual desires from Kagami.

But there was that thing he feared the most. Someone finding out. What would his team say if they found out that he was fraternizing with the enemy?

Sure, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had a thing going and they would understand Kagami liking guys more, but with Aomine? And the worst would be Kuroko. Aomine was pretty much his best friend in middle school and he would be fucking with his high school friend now. Correction, considering fucking on a regular basis.

Shit, he needed someone. A real boyfriend, that he wouldn't want to kill when they got out of bed, like it was with Aomine. But for now, maybe he could agree to the dark skinned teen's terms?

It wouldn't hurt trying, maybe. Aomine was right with one thing. They already were keeping it a secret, few more times added to the list would not make much of a difference.

Kagami finally reached for his phone laying on the low table and inserted the known e-mail address, writing a short message.

'_**Come on Saturday evening. We're gonna fuck.'**_

Kagami took a deep breath and pressed the send button.

There was no turning back now, shit was about to get real.

x

tbc…

**AN: **This time with no serious cliffhanger but don't worry, if all goes well there will be next time. Hope you liked it. Reviews and comments are welcome and very appreciated. They fuel me for further work so feel free to give me your opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: And we meet again! ^_^ Thx for all your support as always and all the reviews and favs an follows.

The biggest thanks go to Gaily for the awesome fanart she made to the story! : 3 ( if you wanna see too: try gailymilkyway . tumblr . com You'll find it easly : )

Well, still some porn ahead but lets get this shit to more serious level too. Enjoy.

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 4**

This was the most boring day in a damn long time for Aomine. On top of him having literally nothing better to do than wandering around some websites with busty girl's pictures, he was fucking horny and anxious.

No, he wasn't horny because of the big tits rolling in front of him on the screen. To tell the truth this shit was actually useless, not making his dick stand up as usual. What did the trick was the hot blooded red head that was taking too fucking long to decide!

So Aomine was left craving some tight ass and hard dick. He was even starting to consider the possibility of looking around for some more willing fuck buddy than Kagami. Some guys from his team didn't look half bad but… Kagami was the best choice at the moment. Feisty and challenging yet submitting to Aomine when needed.

The list of things that Aomine liked about him was not the shortest one too. The way his ass looked when Aomine was fucking him from behind, how the muscles on his back stretched, the raspy breaths, muffled moans. And shit the way Kagami fit around Aomine's cock.

Some girls the blue haired teen had were so tight it was actually uncomfortable, not to mention they complained too much about it. Some other were pretty much school whores with loose holes who scored more guys than Aomine points in one match, and that's not an easy number to beat.

But Kagami, being a guy, he never complained, even when Aomine knew he was fucking him too hard. Aomine would even bet that deep down the guy liked that pain, the fierce stare Kagami gave him in bed was not anger, it was a damn well covered lust.

So back to the point, what the fuck took the dumbass to so fucking long decide!

If Kagami didn't answer him soon, Aomine was actually willing to give it a shot at one of the guys from the team. He wasn't sure but sometimes there was some more staring at him in the lockers than necessary so who knows? Maybe there was new ass to score.

Fortunately this train of Aomine's thoughts got disturbed by his phone signaling new message. He reached for the device with hope that it was who he wanted and a wide grin spread on his face when it turned out to be true.

Kagami finally made his move. In the good way too.

'_**Come on Saturday evening. We're gonna fuck.' **_

The message was simple but Aomine didn't need more. That's how it would be with them. No unnecessary stuff like dates, flirting and other girly shit. They had needs, they fucked. No obligations, no attachments.

Aomine was still grinning like an idiot, his body reacting to the ideas of the following day, when he wrote an equally short and to the point replay.

'_**Ok. 6 p.m. Be ready.'**_

Hopefully the next morning would pass fast because he already wanted to be inside that hot body. Oh and he had to come up with a revenge for the idiot coming on his face too.

The weekend was looking promising.

x

17:43…

Kagami had a hard time sitting in one place. He was actually doing it. Not the sex part, that didn't surprise him anymore. He could admit without any hesitation that he wanted to have sex with a guy right now. What was wrong, in his opinion, was the fact that he actually made a booty call to Aomine of all people and was going to be his fuck buddy. How the hell did this shit escalate to that was beyond his reasoning.

Several more minutes and the fucker will be here.

Kagami had no idea what he should do. Were they just going to say 'hi' and start fucking? Or there should be something else to do first? Should he make a dinner or something? No, that was not a date so… God, he had no fucking clue!

He even had a hard time picking his outfit and considering if he even needed one.

In the end Kagami went with a tight fitting, black wife-beater and pair of gray sweatpants riding low on his hips. Casual but somehow sexy and easy to remove considering their plans.

And the waiting continued.

"Why the hell did I agree, shit!" Kagami couldn't help but voice his doubts. He didn't want just a sex friend, damn it. He was living alone and all his life consisted of school and basketball, mostly. He might sound like an old man but spending most of the weekends and afternoons alone in the apartment was not the most exciting thing to do. He was a fucking teenager, he wasted something better from his life!

Well, now weekends would probably be occupied by steamy sex with Aomine. And maybe occasional one on ones on the nearby court.

Kagami sighed, stopping the annoying train of thoughts. It didn't matter anymore what he wanted. He agreed to continue this… thing with the asshole and his pride didn't let him back off now. He refused to be a sappy chick looking for some irrational feelings.

The red head almost jumped when he heard the knock on his front door. He looked in the direction of the last barrier standing between him and a total disaster.

He'd be a coward if he backed off right now so Kagami took a deep breath and went to open the door.

As it was expected, there was Aomine in front of his apartment trying to hide the triumphant, fucking annoying smirk with bored expression. It didn't work out obviously.

Kagami had to admit one thing thou. Usually he didn't pay attention to clothes like one of the fashion aware faggots but shit, the stuff Aomine was wearing looked way too good on the other boy.

The blue haired teen was wearing a pair of forest green cargo pants, the same pair Kagami remembered from their first encounter, his chest was covered by well fitting gray hoodie and black leather jacket, giving the teen kind of a rebel look. It suited the boy perfectly and Kagami forgot that he was supposed to let the guy in and not stare.

Fortunately his own outfit had to catch Aomine's eye because the dark blue eyes were roaming all over Kagami's chest and the front of his pants. Not very subtly too.

"Hey, come in." Kagami finally manage to focus on something else than ways he would take all of Aomine's clothes off and greeted the boy.

"Yo." The other teen said as he allowed himself to go straight to the living room, leaving his shoes somewhere on the way in the hall.

Kagami locked the door behind his guest, taking his sweet time to process everything. How did one even start such an encounter? Did they just jump right to the bed or should he offer Aomine some other options? He could try at least with the later and not look like a horny slut.

"So, Aomine, do you want something to drink maybe?" Kagami said carefully choosing his words as he tried not to look at the handsome teen. He didn't want to show he was nervous.

"Not really." Aomine grumbled taking off his jacket and throwing it at the back of Kagami's sofa before he cut the red head's way to the kitchen area.

Blue eyed teen reached with his hand towards Kagami, hooking his finger in the waistband of his pants and pulled the non-resisting teen closer.

'_Ok, so we are just going at it…' _Kagami noted in his head before a pair of skillful lips connected to his own, the hot tongue didn't wait for any approval and just entered Kagami's mouth ruling over the teen's body.

Fuck, Aomine was too good at that.

Kagami couldn't help but feel the heat spreading over his body, concentrating in his southern regions. The strong hands took a firm grip of his hips as Aomine pushed him on the wall so he couldn't escape, their groins grinding against each other.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

Kagami's hands started moving on their own, reaching for the zipper from Aomine's hoodie and soon the outer layer of the dark skinned boy's clothing was left open for Kagami to admire the inside, covered only by thin t-shirt.

Or it would be if the red head didn't have problems with keeping his eyes open. Where the hell did Aomine learn to do that stuff?! They way his hips moved, the places his tongue explored and teased, the gentle biting of Kagami's bottom lip.

Aomine for a moment let go of Kagami's body, taking his hoodie off and throwing it somewhere on the floor, not really caring where, and returned to sliding his hands over the muscular body, moving them to the back and going upwards.

Kagami wanted to say something, he really did. Protest, stop the other guy, but oh shit, Aomine's hand then stopped at the back of his head, his fingers threading dark red hair before gripping them and harshly yanking Kagami's head back, revealing his neck.

Kagami groaned at such rough treatment from both pain and pleasure.

Aomine didn't give the red head time to react, kissing and licking the skin over his collar bones and sliding the tip of his tongue up the length of his neck to the chin. He loved the way Kagami's chest was rising with each desperate breath, the boy's smell and taste.

Kagami on the other hand was scared deep down. Scared of the power he was willingly giving Aomine. He was a man, for fuck's sake, being dominated by someone else shouldn't feel so good. Being released from the stupid rule that guys had to be in charge and provide the pleasure in bed was at the same time humiliating and fantastic.

Kagami could stop thinking finally, not that he was particularly good at it anyway. He could simply take what Aomine offered and enjoy the moment.

The red head finally found enough mental strength to push Aomine away and look at the other teen.

Aomine's eyes were darkened and he was showing off that annoying, smug grin of his. Somehow the pride seeping out of the other teen pissed Kagami off to no end. God, he wanted to kick that stupid face right now.

"Enjoying yourself Kagami?" Aomine said in that deep voice of his almost teasingly. He licked his slightly swollen lips before taking off the t-shirt he was wearing and adding the clothing to the already discarded hoodie on the floor.

Oh fuck it, Kagami was definitely enjoying himself as far as the sight was concerned. Aomine was now standing before him in his pants only, riding low on his hips, showing the tantalizing "V" of his pelvis and proving that dark blue was his natural hair color. Kagami noticed then that Aomine was also wearing his leather fingerless gloves.

Yes, the same gloves he's seen on one of Panther's erotic photos.

Holy shit, if it didn't turn Kagami on.

They both looked at each other, admiring the effects of the short foreplay they had. Kagami was the first who couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence and erection he was having.

"Do you… uh… want to go to bed or something?" Kagami asked trying to sound as if he didn't care. He seriously didn't want Aomine to notice how eager he was to proceed.

The blue haired teen didn't say anything, just snorted at the question and turned around to head towards Kagami's room, knowing damn well where it was. Kagami followed him and soon they both stood in awkward atmosphere in the red head's bedroom.

So, what now?

It looked like the mood was somehow gone, leaving Kagami with a painful hard on but no idea how to continue the evening.

Fortunately, Aomine didn't have any qualms and he simply took his pants of right there in the middle of his room, staying in his boxers and gloves only, ready to take of the later. He noticed Kagami's eyes focusing on the black leather pieces on his hands and he raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Kagami asked when he saw the face Aomine gave him.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'll keep them on." Aomine said stopping himself from taking the gloves of. So, Kagami had some other little secrets he didn't know about.

"Whatever." The red head looked to the side, not wanting to face Aomine right now. Touou's player knew damn well that he hit the bull's eye with the comment. And actually, it was not a bad idea.

Aomine slowly closed the distance between the two boys and without any hesitation started undoing Kagami's pants. Soon the fabric fell down, pooling around the red head's feet. He came here to fuck the feisty teen in the first place and it already was taking way too long to get there.

Aomine ran his leather covered palms over the strong tights, up to the hem of Kagami's top and in one smooth movement helped the boy to get rid of it. The darker teen then moved his hands up, touching the uncovered body. Aomine had to admit that Kagami's front was not half bad even when compared to his tempting back and ass.

"Take these off and come to bed." Aomine ordered taking his own underwear off. He sat on the other teen's bed almost naked, waiting. His cock was already hard, resting heavily against the tanned tight.

Kagami knew he was shaking. That pair of piercing blue eyes was following every movement he made. He could feel the intensive gaze on his hardened dick when he finally stood up naked in front of Aomine.

This was really weird for Kagami. He had no fucking idea what to do. Not in terms of sex of course, just the situation was awkward at best.

Aomine was his confident, annoying self and Kagami was embarrassed as hell. He never did such a thing before. Again, not the sex, and definitely the one with Aomine, but the fact that it was like a business. Before when they fucked it was usually accompanied by anger, blinding lust and just the right moment. They didn't plan any of this, it just happened. Now they both knew exactly what they wanted and shit got weird.

It was taking Kagami too long, just standing there and watching Aomine, his face confused. Kagami looked like he was about to call it off so Aomine had to do something or his chance to be buried in that tight ass would fly away like a scared bird.

"Come here Tiger." Aomine called him, reaching to the red head's nightstand before to fetch a bottle of lube they would need soon.

Kagami came closer but stopped in his track when he noticed he pretty much had no comfortable place to lay down, or sit. Or get in whatever position the dumbass wanted. Aomine was sitting in the middle of his bed taking up more space than necessary. Anyway, Kagami was not given an option or a time to figure it out himself as Aomine pulled him closer to sit on his lap, facing the dark teen.

This was definitely not the thing Kagami would expect.

He was sitting on Aomine's lap, actually more like kneeling, his legs on both sides of Aomine. Their erections were barely few centimeters away.

Aomine noticed the deep red blush on Kagami's face. Their position looked kind of intimate and it seemed to freak Kagami out. They both would probably prefer if Aomine just fucked him from the back. The blue haired teen could then admire the view and Kagami would have a chance to hide his face but teasing the fiery teen was irresistible.

"Give me your hand." Aomine asked after a moment and Kagami complied. The darker teen then reached for the bottle of lube and poured some of the fluid on the offered hand, confusing Kagami. Was Aomine letting him top?

"Now, get your ass ready." Yeah, hardly. Wait. It took Kagami few seconds to proceed what he was ordered to do. Aomine made him to sit on his lap so he could enjoy the show, fucking pervert!

"Fuck you Ahomine!" Kagami growled. He didn't even know why he was so angry. It's not like he wanted to feel Aomine's fingers inside! Ok, he did but never mind that! He was not some porn movie to enjoy damn it!

"What? Want me to fuck you raw?" Aomine said dead serious and Kagami hesitated for a second. Would the asshole really do him without any preparation?

"What the hell is your problem, you jerk?!" Kagami was trying to get the fuck away from the blue haired teen but Aomine was faster, grabbing a firm hold of Kagami's dick and jerking it roughly few times. If the red head tried to break free now, he was sure the pain would not be on the pleasant side.

"My problem is your jizz on my face. Told you there would be consequences." Aomine's voice had a dangerous tone when he said that. What was even worse the teen continued smiling all the time and threatening the safety of Kagami's manhood. "So either you will get your ass ready and ride me or I'll spank you." He added enjoying every damn word.

"What?" Kagami couldn't believe what he heard. No way in hell it was going to happen. This was humiliating either way you looked at it. He was not some fucking slut to do whatever the jerk wanted and definitely he'd not be spanked.

Aomine couldn't help it and rolled his eyes at the dumb conversations they were having.

"Ride me or I'll spank you." Aomine repeated and got way to close to Kagami, slowly scraping his teeth over the skin on his neck. "I know you don't want me to see how much you like me slapping your ass so you better get started."

"Fuck you!" Kagami was out of possible options. Aomine had it all correct, last time this happened, even for such a brief moment, Kagami actually liked the slight stinging on his skin. Fuck he was such a whore but what other choice did he have? He was not letting Aomine see he was damn right with his assumptions.

"Oh, there will be lots of fucking, Taiga and you know it. Now, get to work." Aomine loved the power he had over the other teen and wasn't going to let it go to waste. He didn't have to care for the other's feeling, there was nothing more than lust between them so even if Kagami got pissed off nothing would change. And besides, there was already a lot of mutual hatred involved so there was nothing to worry about.

Kagami was so fucking pissed right now that even his cock decided the fun was over and limped regardless of Aomine's hand wrapper around it. The blue haired teen however was kind enough to slowly start touching Kagami's manhood, bringing it back to life in no time.

The sensation of soft leather combined with roughness of Aomine's fingers surprised Kagami. He never felt something like that before and damn was it good.

Kagami gave up resisting eventually. They were here to have sex and only for that so just the difference in position shouldn't bother him all that much. He could suck it up and just ignore the annoying behavior of the other egoistic idiot.

The red head slowly reached back with his moist hand and found the crucial place with ease. He knew what to do, it wasn't the first time for Kagami to play with himself that way but definitely the first time someone was watching him doing it. Aomine's curious gaze was focused not on the movement of his hand but on Kagami's face.

"Don't fucking stare…" Kagami asked not looking at the slightly taller teen, averting his eyes. The face he was presenting at that moment made Aomine feel sorry for him for a second, tightening his insides. Sure, the red head was still obnoxious with his language and verbal assaults, but that defeated, humiliated expressions somehow made Aomine's heart soften.

The darker teen moved closer to Kagami, still keeping him in place on his lap and kissed the guys shoulder, heading towards his neck. This distraction was so much needed for Kagami that he didn't even protest when one of Aomine's hands sped up on his hard cock, the other helping him to prepare his entrance for what was about to happen.

If it was not Aomine doing it, Kagami would even dare to think that the idiot cared. But miracles don't happen like that, even if you are being fucked by one of them.

Kagami was feeling it. His and Aomine's fingers were teasing his ass, the hand working on his cock was not helping either. Even he heard all the muffled gasps and moans he tried to hide when Aomine reached the sensitive spot right below his ear and started to bite and suck on it.

"Fuck, stop… Too close…" Kagami had to push Aomine's hands away because he really wouldn't hold it much longer. This was so fucking stupid, all the things that Aomine could do to him. One minute he wants to kill the fucking bastard, the other he forgets how long they have been playing like that thanks to the overwhelming pleasure. It was as if his brain somehow shut down for some time just to let him feel every little thing.

"Want me to fuck you?" Aomine practically purred, slowly taking his hands down to rest on Kagami's tights, wandering up towards his hips.

Kagami could only nod to that, not trusting his voice. It'd come out as some sort of incoherent whine and he had enough of the fucking embarrassment for the day already.

Aomine smirked at that and moved to a more comfortable position, laying on the bed, his head resting on the pillows so he could see better. He took a firm hold of Kagami's hips and dragged the other teen closer and over his waiting cock.

Not giving the other teen time to protest Aomine started lowering Kagami on his hips, impaling the teen on his cock.

Kagami sucked in a breath at the sudden intrusion. Not because it all, it was just different from all the things they did so far. And shit, Aomine looked at him with that all knowing smile on his face.

"C'mon Taiga, ride me." The blue haired teen snapped his hips gently to make his partner do what he told him.

"Fuck you Ahomine!" Kagami was definitely out of creative insults in his state, and out of protests.

"Yeah, heard that already. MOVE." This time the thrust was way more powerful, Kagami really had no idea where Aomine got that strength from in this position. What was worse he managed to hit the red head's sweet spot dead on and force a moan from the other teen.

That made Kagami clearly remember why he decided to do this with Aomine. Best sex of his life. Kagami put aside all remaining shyness he ever possessed and started moving his hips up and down, riding Aomine's cock with vigor.

Aomine's eyes widened.

'_Holy shit…!'_

He was not expecting that of Kagami. The other boy was actually going at it with passion written all over his face. He obviously was enjoying himself, rotating his hips and making sure Aomine hit the right place every time. Kagami's mouth were open, eyes foggy and glued to Aomine's face. Sweat has started to show on the red head's body but Aomine didn't care, really, it just made the guy look even better in his opinion.

The darker boy watched mesmerized as Kagami reached with his hand to his own neglected cock and started jerking himself for Aomine to see.

If this continued, Aomine would come way too fast.

Why did he care about that anyway? They had the whole weekend, they were not going to stop after one round.

Aomine's grip became harder, bruising even, as he worked together with Kagami, their bodies making the most erotic sounds that accompanied the creaking of Kagami's bed. He was fucking Kagami so hard the other teen couldn't hold his voice down anymore and Aomine was close to that state as well. He ran his eyes once again over the perfect body but somehow stopped at Kagami's chest level.

The the silver ring the other boy was wearing on his neck was bouncing mockingly of his chest as Kagami rode him. This little shit always somehow frustrated Aomine. He just noticed that Kagami always had the damn thing on when they fucked, he never was completely naked, leaving this damn accessory on.

Suddenly Aomine pushed the red head off of him, making Kagami land on his back with his ass unpleasantly empty.

"What the he—" Kagami wanted to protest but Aomine gave him no chance. The dark skinned boy attacked him like a wild animal, hooking Kagami's leg over his shoulder, wrapping the other one around his waste and roughly entered him again.

It was painful. Aomine looked like he lost control and was unleashing all of his hidden power to either break Kagami or the bed, whichever gave out first.

"Fuck, Ao.. mine.. Oh fuck fuck.. don't stop…! Argh…!" Kagami couldn't breathe, his voice was breaking, his body tightened. God, it hurt but he was not going to complain.

"Shit, Taiga… I can't…!" Aomine couldn't hold it any longer. His balls hurt, his insides clenched and after few more sharp thrusts he came deep inside the red head.

This was also too much for Kagami. The boy stroked his rock hard cock several times and soon joined Aomine in the pleasure land, spilling his seed all over his chest.

Aomine was not moving, still holding to Kagami as if his life depended on in, breathing hard.

'_Fuck, that was… Shit, what was that even?'_ Aomine had no idea why he lost his control like that. He was just glad that Kagami didn't seem to notice yet so he soon pushed away from the other boy and fell face first on the bed, stretching his legs. He should be more careful what he was doing.

Kagami, in his post climax state, didn't even care to look at the other boy, getting as comfortable on the cramped space as he could right now. He wanted few minutes of rest before his brain started working again.

x

Kagami couldn't focus on anything recently and the level of annoyance he was feeling broke the rooftop already.

This thing he had with Aomine should work but somehow all it did was piss him off.

Ok, so maybe his sex drive calmed down at the regular and quiet intensive feeding on the weekends but his nerves were in shreds.

Kagami never met more annoying person in his life. Yes, Aomine was a total egoistic prick.

They spent only two fucking weekends together and he already had enough of Aomine. Ok, they were not a couple but that didn't mean they were not allowed to watch a movie or something together.

Fuck it, Kagami really needed a boyfriend and not.. THIS!

When Aomine was staying at Kagami's place it was all about sex, but that was expected. What Kagami didn't like in the whole agreement was the bitching Aomine threw whenever he tried to offer something else to do.

The idiot reminded Kagami at least fifty times that he was not a girl and that they were not a couple so he could do whatever he wanted or just have sex. And when Kagami heard all that? When he offered to go out eat at Maji Burger when he was too fucking tired after another round of mind blowing sex to cook. Or when he asked Aomine if he wanted to watch a movie or play some games between the sex sessions. Nope, the damn ass would only sleep, fuck or occupy his toilet.

Oh and one should add to the list of irritating habits Aomine had this moment.

Touou's ace showed up for the third time at Seirin High since they agreed to be fuck buddies just to see how Kagami was doing and ask when he could come again to fuck the shit out of him.

Currently they were standing in the hall leading to the gym's locker rooms. Kagami was so happy that he had nothing better to do today and came in early for the practice.

"Is it too hard for you to, I don't know, write an e-mail, you fucking brainless pervert?!" Kagami couldn't really hold his anger this time. He didn't want to get caught with Ahomine near him, he already had a lot of explaining to do when last week said idiot waltzed in on their training and greeted him first out of all people. He liked his life peaceful without anyone looking weirdly at him for being gay, thank you very much.

"Chill, jeez. It's not like anyone's here, I know your schedule." Aomine snorted at the fuss Kagami was throwing around. He even looked bored with that reaction, yawing, his hands in the pockets.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagami knew he had no chance with the ignorant moron so he just gave up.

"Dunno. Do you have some free time today?" Aomine asked in his not-giving-shit manner but there was some sort of hopeful undertone in his voice. Kagami's eyes opened wider at that.

Was he wrong and Aomine was cranky and bitchy because he was, god forbid, thinking too much into this relationship they had and wanted to ask him out? Aomine Daiki of all people. Kagami was stunned. Did he even want to have him as a "normal" boyfriend? Ok, this was impossible, really.

"Why do you ask?" Kagami was scared of the way his voice sounded then. He really did not want to date the annoying ass, right?

"Are you that stupid? I'm horny, just wanna fuck so it's better to do you than my hand, right?" Aomine looked at Kagami as if he was talking to an alien. Seriously, only the dumbass red head could be such an idiot to forget their agreement. Why else would Aomine come here? He really had no fucking idea.

Kagami shouldn't felt offended or hurt by that but the brief moment when he thought that Aomine was just socially impaired creature unable to behave properly and confess made his heart skip a beat. He didn't really want that, did he? To be involved with the idiot who was pretty much drawing Kagami's attention only by pissing him off.

Shit, fine! For a moment Kagami really wanted the fool to ask him out properly. And for the record, he'd of course never accept it.

It made the fiery teen snap.

"Fuck you Aomine. I've had enough of this shit, ok? I know it's just about sex but fuck, you are such a jerk!" Kagami was close to shouting in his pissed off state. He even went so far as to grab the front of Aomine's school uniform, snarling right in the other boy's face.

Aomine on the other hand remained calm, the only indication he didn't like the treatment was the scowl appearing on his face.

"You should shut up." He said in barely audible voice.

"Fuck you, I have a saying in this too! If you want to fuck my ass ever again start behaving!" Kagami didn't knew why he was so frustrated. This thing should work the other way round but… he just couldn't stand this anymore even if the whole ordeal started barely two weeks ago.

"Kagami, shut up!" Aomine said with more confidence in his voice but, again, he got ignored.

"You know what, I don't care. Get the fuck out of here before anyone sees you. I don't want them to know I'm fucking with you of all people in this city!" Kagami shoved the dark skinned guy, turning around to leave the place too. He was so pissed. He wanted, no, he had to cool off somewhere else before anyone came.

"Kinda too late…" Kagami just heard Aomine's voice somewhere in the distance.

He couldn't really hear it simply because right after he turned, he noticed few people standing in the hallway and staring at him…

x

tbc…

x

**AN**: Ah, I'm such a bad author again. This chapter gave me really hard time so please forgive me if there are any flaws. Still hope you enjoyed it! Comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Thank you all for following me and my story and for all the fav's and comments I got. I really really loved them all! Extra special thanks to Gaily for another round of her fic-related doodles :3 (they are great, I just love the word "doodle" XD)

I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long T_T. I kinda got a horrible block, with Kagami being uncooperative and just uh… I hope you gonna like it anyway and forgive me the week's break. And I cried so much catching up with Kuroko's manga and my feels broke reading chapter 220 T.T. I couldn't write and do this to Aomine after seeing his face… I'm really sorry.

Now, lets get to serious business…

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 5**

This probably couldn't get any worse. Everyone was staring at him with shock and certain amount of disgust and he couldn't do anything to stop that.

Kagami was sure he'd start hyperventilating soon if this would continue. His knees turned to jelly, not the pleasant one also. He could even hear Aomine's steady heartbeat instead of his own, the damn bastard unmoved by the situation or just hiding it well. Kagami was sure his heart stopped. Or he hoped, then he would not have to deal with all the incoming embarrassment.

But he really had to face them all, the little crowd standing in the hall, watching the two powerful players in complete silence.

Kagami's eyes ran over everyone present, judging the situation.

Surprisingly, the first person he noticed was Kuroko, standing on the side and watching him and Aomine with his light blue eyes opened wider than usual but his overall expression remained impassive and unreadable. It was really hard to say what the little bastard was thinking.

Then Kagami's eyes landed on Kiyoshi, the tall teen easily catching his attention, and Hyuuga, standing side by side next to Kuroko. Somehow they didn't look all that surprised like everyone else, but that also could be because Kagami knew what was going on between them. For a tiny second Kagami felt some hope. Hope that he would not be judged by them, at least the two people around who would support him in some way…

Or he could be very wrong. His fellow team mates never came out with their relationship to anyone which could mean that they were the only people who accepted this. Still, it didn't mean they would look fondly of this situation, Kagami fraternizing with, let's face it, an enemy.

Kiyoshi was probably just amused by the whole ordeal, but the captain was in way worse condition, veins popping on his forehead and a stern look directed at Kagami and Aomine.

Mitobe was just staring the same way he always did, silent and pretty calm.

The worst was the last pair at the other end of the audience crowd.

Koganei was the most surprised by the whole thing, pointing an accusing finger at Kagami and Aomine standing few meters away, his mouth opening and closing as if he tried to look for proper words to express himself and couldn't. He turned his head to the side to look at everyone else as if to make sure if he heard correctly, then back to the two boys they caught in the hall, and back again few more times.

And last, but not any less shocked, was their coach. Aida Riko's face would be the funniest of them all if this whole shit was not far from hilarious for Kagami. The girl had her jaw halfway to the floor, eyes impossibly wide with disbelief.

Every one, just every fucking one of them, was staring at Kagami and Aomine unable to say anything.

The silence was almost deafening, the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

And Kagami was all by himself with this overwhelming pressure. One simple look in Aomine's direction told him he couldn't count on the other teen.

Touou's ace looked as if he didn't care that they got caught. His trademark scowl was again on his face but somehow he was more serious than usually.

But Aomine had no intention of staying and facing the situation with Kagami. The egoistic bastard was first to recover from the possible shock.

Aomine slowly stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants and without haste started to walk in the direction of Seirin's players and coach. He walked past them, giving Kagami a fast, barely noticeable last glance.

No one even tried to stop him, moving aside to give him required space. Kagami couldn't blame his team for not doing anything. It was not a secret that Aomine got violent in the past when pissed off and trying to stop him now would be hazardous at best.

Maybe with the exception of Kuroko but he knew Aomine too well to try talking to him right now.

Damn it! Kagami was not soft but the blow was hard to take. The way Aomine practically ditched him when faced with a little difficulty hurt like hell.

It shouldn't. There was nothing between them so why did it feel like betrayal?

Before Kagami could even consider calling Aomine to stay, doing something to stop the fucking idiot, the blue haired teen was gone, only steady footsteps echoing in the empty hall remained.

Kagami never considered himself a coward before but at this very moment he thought that running away was not such a bad idea. If only his legs worked the way they should.

It was terrifying, standing there alone, everyone expecting some sort of explanation, watching him like a caged animal. It was so fucking hard to admit to everyone that he liked guys more than girls. It was even harder to tell who he slept with. Not who he was with, who he was fucking for the physical pleasure alone. Right now, facing everyone, Kagami felt like some slut who would go to bed with anyone who was willing, even if that someone was Aomine Daiki.

Unfortunately Kagami couldn't just run away right now, not with the other people standing in the way to so needed exit.

The look Kuroko gave him… It wasn't much different from his usual one, but somehow all that Kagami saw written on the smaller teen's face was hurt. As is Kagami somehow betrayed everyone, mostly Kuroko, sleeping with his former light. He knew that these two shared a special bond in the past and it was over now but somehow all that wandered around Kagami's head was the worst case scenario.

Get out, he wanted to get out, so fucking desperately.

But luck was not on Kagami's side today.

"Ehm… Kagami…?" Aida Riko was first to break the uncomfortable silence with surprisingly gentle voice as for her. She looked at Kagami still slightly shocked by the situation, but tried to remain calm. For some reason the fiery teen looked like a scared animal right now, one that could either fight or flee when disturbed.

Kagami looked at her, his face getting hotter with embarrassment. He really didn't want to talk about it, not now, not anytime soon. He was not ready to come out with his orientation to people near him. His family didn't know, his fucking best friend didn't know!

It seemed like Riko wanted to ask some uncomfortable questions and Kagami didn't want to answer any of them.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kagami cut in harshly, frustration boiling in his veins. He needed time to think, away from everyone, in peace and quiet. He had to get out of here and go somewhere safe.

Kagami decided that what Aomine did moments before was the best way to do it so he mimicked the blue haired teen, stuffing his tightly clenched fists into pant pockets and headed towards the little crowd and past them, avoiding eye contact and desperately trying to convince himself that he was NOT running away.

Kagami was glad that his team showed enough understanding and didn't try to stop him, mostly. Someone mumbled something about practice they were about to start but the red head ignored it. He knew the coach would get his ass for skipping, but he didn't give a shit about it right now.

x

White… Hmm… maybe not really white, there was some weird, darker stain in the corner, probably he killed some bug there, but he didn't care anymore.

The ceiling was white and somehow the most interesting thing in Aomine's room at the moment.

The dark skinned teen was lying on his bed on the back, arms spread as wide as possible, legs dangling from the side. His eyes were focused on the surface above him as if some answers were to appear on it soon.

But nothing happened, no matter how much he stared at it.

"Aaah… I should be fucking him right now…" Aomine grumbled closing his eyes for a moment.

His day went so fast from acceptable to shitty, thanks to Kagami. And maybe a little bit of it was caused by him.

So, their little secret got discovered way too soon.

Aomine didn't mind all that much, he never cared about public opinion in the first place but from the reaction that Kagami gave the second he knew they got caught, Aomine could easily assume that he'd go without sex for some time. If any at all.

Seriously, that was no one else business who Kagami fucked with, be it guy or girl or both. Maybe he should have said something to those Seirin fuckers back then but it was not his problem really. They were Kagami's friends, with the exception of Kuroko, but Aomine knew the guy long enough to know that he was not so narrow-minded to ditch anyone just because they were gay.

Aomine sighed loudly.

Maybe if he stayed with Kagami back then he'd be fucking the hot-headed teen now instead of sitting alone in his own bedroom.

He even started to wonder if Kagami was really doing OK. Aomine expected some insulting call from the other teen but his phone remained silent other than some messages from Satsuki with her pointless rambling.

Aomine reached to his pocket and retrieved his phone, opening it and rising it above his head to stare at the screen instead of the ceiling for some time. His gaze was intense as if it could make the device go off and show the name he wanted to see now on the screen.

Maybe he should call Kagami and check on him? The way he looked when Aomine was leaving, the desperate look in his eyes and frozen form made Aomine uneasy.

'_Oh for fuck sake! He's a fucking man, he can deal with his own shit!' _Aomine shut the phone immediately. Really, this was not his problem!

It was Kagami who made a fuss about everyone finding out, hell the idiot had no diea that some of his team mates already knew. So why should Aomine worry about it? No reason, apart from not having an ass to fuck but that was just a matter of time. Kagami liked it too much to give it up easily and he probably just had to take a break and calm down.

They had a game soon so till then Aomine could stop thinking about the unnecessary shit and suck it up, going solo for a while or something. He'll talk with Kagami after the game and probably by then everything will be settled enough to make the idiot sleep with him again. The agreement was still standing and Aomine was going to make sure that Kagami did his end of the deal.

x

Riko checked her watch for the hundredth time if not more. The whole team was waiting at the previously decided place to go to Touou's Academy for their practice game.

Well, almost whole team. A certain red headed player was missing.

"Damnit! I'll kill that idiot! Kuroko, have you called him?" Aida was so damn angry but everyone knew she was simply worried a lot about Kagami.

"Yes, I tried but Kagami-kun didn't pick up. I left him a message too." For the first time since they knew Kuroko, the shadow player sounded so uncertain.

Since the accidental overhearing about Kagami's and Aomine's relationship, the fiery teen didn't come to school or practice and made everyone worry to no end, in their own ways.

Aida was more bitchy than usual, giving everyone a hellish training and covering it up with a painful truth that the game against Touou will be probably brutal and tense.

Kuroko was acting in his usual way, but way too often someone caught him with the phone in his hands typing a message, probably to either of the two teens involved to get some sort of information but Kagami never replied or picked up.

That day when Kagami left without a word, after a long chat, they agreed to just let the guy be for the time being. The fact that half of the team found out about him being involved with another guy, well, not just any guy, but Aomine himself, probably hit Kagami pretty badly and he should get some space if he wanted.

It was surprising how worried Hyuuga turned out to be, even considering to go check on Kagami in his apartment, but Kiyoshi talked him out of this idea. Kagami might need some support, or at least understanding, but too much fuss around him might give the opposite results.

It was once again like the time after they lost to Touou, they dreams crushed at the time. Kagami shut down for a while but then came back ready to fight. He was one tough guy when he had to be, but that didn't mean he couldn't have bad days. If he wanted to stay away from them to sort his life, they should let him.

But, he was the best player in Seirin and had responsibilities towards the team. Beating Aomine's team without him was impossible. Taking the current situation into account, it might be impossible even with Kagami. Fighting against your lover wasn't an easy thing, especially whit the two hot heads.

Seirin's coach was really at the verge of breaking someone's nose when the long awaited miracle happened.

"Oi, it's Kagami!" Koganei shouted happily, pointing down the street at the tall figure dressed in Seirin's jersey.

Kagami was walking steadily towards them, hands in his pockets, his eyes glued to the pavement and a set of headphones was covering his ears.

Everyone was relieved that he didn't disappoint them and came to assist the team in tough situation, but the obvious attempt at avoiding any talks wasn't an especially nice sight. The damn headphones screamed "I want to be left alone!" so the team decided to respect it.

Even Riko, although she wanted badly, didn't kick the idiot for being late. She would make the dumbass pay for all the stress he caused the team later.

Their way to Touou went fine, the coach was revising all the strategies with the team, trying to avoid Aomine's name as much as possible, not that Kagami could hear them with the music on, probably. No one wanted to agitate the teen even more before the game. They needed him.

The mood lightened a little when they finally got to their destination, Momoi coming out to greet them. Well, to greet Kuroko and try to crush his face with her boobs, but that was beside the point. She was chirping happily how she couldn't wait for the game, to see Kuroko play and how Dai-chan couldn't wait too, but he was stubborn and pretended not to care. At that comment all of Seirin's team cringed visibly and looked at Kagami but the guy was somewhere else with his mind.

Finally they got to the lockers where Touou's manager left them alone and run away to cater to her team's needs.

"Let's get ready and go kick their sorry asses guys!" Koganei shouted enthusiastically as soon as they were left alone to change. He tried really hard to lighten up the mood because the tension was killing everyone. It was just a practice game, not that Riko cared, she wanted good results of course, but taking into account recent events, this game was serious for one more obvious reason.

The boys laughed at that, someone commenting that it might be the other way round with additional beating from the coach later.

Kagami tried to ignore the topic, not in the mood for jokes. He picked the locker at the end of the room and was slowly changing into his number 10 uniform, but he could feel it. The looks straying in his direction from time to time, whenever someone made a joking comment.

Fine, Kagami could take it. But the constant glares he felt on his back made his blood boil. He turned a little to finally run his eyes quickly around the room and noticed several pairs of eyes suddenly averting and some laughs dying down. Not all, but it felt horrible, being the center of such attention. As if they were afraid he'd jump them any moment and do something. The almost terrified look Furihata gave him at that moment was too much to handle. And it seemed like the word spread around the team quickly and now everyone knew that Kagami preferred guys.

Kagami shut his locker with a deafening bang and such force that it threatened to fall over and crush someone. Immediately everyone went quiet, giving Kagami scared or shocked glance.

"I'm not fucking going to rape any of you so stop staring like that!" He shouted looking at the scared teen who momentarily backed off.

"No! It's… not like that!" The smaller teen said weakly. He knew that Kagami was not some violent punk so he'd not punch him. Maybe…

Kuroko, apparently being the bravest of the team to approach the raging beast, gave Kagami a painful elbow to the side.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun." The small teen said looking up at his partner with serious expression.

"Kuroko! That fucking hurt!" Kagami was ready to punch the cruel shadow back for what he did but stopped himself. He didn't trust his restraint in his current state and he didn't want to hurt his friend for real.

"Whatever. I'm going to warm up so you can change safely…" The red head grumbled picking up one of the balls they brought and leaving the room.

He had to calm down or some disaster was going to happen. It probably would.

Kagami was not looking forward to meeting with Aomine right now. He thought a lot about the current situation and everything was clear to him finally. He and Aomine together, even for sex, was not going to work out, not now, not ever. They were too similar in a way, both stubborn dumbasses who liked to do stuff on their own terms. And there was one major difference. Aomine wanted just sex, Kagami hoped for something more which he'd never get from the handsome teen, no matter how great the fucking was.

He decided he'd beat the shit out of Aomine today and end this whole stupid agreement. The way the blue haired teen acted last time they met could only suggest that he was not serious about their relationship, if one could even call it that, and he wouldn't mind finding another fuck buddy.

x

Everyone was already on the court, getting ready and picking their starting members. Aomine was playing it cool and pretending to listen to his coach's advises but in reality his eyes were looking at the other side at a certain tall player.

Something was off with Kagami. The usually energetic boy was too quiet and tense for his loudmouthed self. He was always excited about such challenging games but now he looked like he didn't want to be there in the first place.

Aomine could easily guess that was probably caused by the little unpleasant way in which his team found out about the fucking.

Actually Aomine would feel better if Kagami tried to fight, insult him or something similar. He had no clue how to deal with quiet Kagami. So, he'd have to get it out of the red head during the game. The darker teen couldn't stop a nasty smirk showing on his face at the sole idea of a fuming Kagami. If he was lucky, they would eventually end up in his bed with angry make-up sex.

Soon after both teams lined up, getting ready to start the game.

Aomine stood opposite of Kagami, his dark blue eyes roaming over the well built teen. He wanted to get some reaction out of the red head, to provoke him and see his eyes gleaming with determination to take him down but Kagami kept fucking staring at the referee completely ignoring Aomine's presence.

Aomine wanted to punch the asshole right in the face.

He was not given such chance thanks to the whistle announcing the beginning of the game.

Aomine didn't waste any time and as soon as he got the ball, he moved to the other side of the court, isolating himself and Kagami from the rest of both teams.

"Yo, Taiga." Aomine said bouncing the ball slowly away from Kagami's reach. Somehow, the lame attempt at getting some reaction from the red head failed. Seirin's ace eyes were focused solely on the ball, the teen doing everything to ignore the darker boy.

"Tch, not talking to me anymore?" Aomine smirked, changing the hand and teasing Kagami with the ball bouncing right in front of his nose. Still, he didn't get any reaction from him other than slight furrowing of his brows in the act of stubborn determination.

So they guy wanted to act like that, fine. Then Aomine would just have to beat the crap out of him and show the red head who was better. Without any warning Aomine rushed past Kagami with ease and scoring the first two points in the game.

"Don't slack off Taiga, I know you can do more." Aomine said with mockery in his voice when he slowly jogged back to join the defense.

Kagami looked at him with menace after that comment. He was not going to let the damn bastard have it his way.

x

It was barely halfway through second quarter of the game and Kagami was already too close to his breaking point. Aomine was being the most annoying ass today, teasing and insulting his play style all the time and what worse, Kagami couldn't stop him no matter what.

What was even worse, he started to play recklessly again, getting three fouls already. It was weird but no one said anything even thou they were losing by over 20 points. He wanted someone to reprimand him for this but everyone was to scared to start the sensitive topic. Everyone except Aomine.

The dark teen had no qualms to mess with Kagami's sanity and self restraint. Every fucking time he made sure to try and go one on one with him and half the time he said some smartass remarks. Kagami got already insulted at least ten times, after which he stopped counting really. Aomine was a total jerk, reminding him how much Kagami liked his dick in the ass and being so fucking full of himself all the damn time!

They faced each other again and Aomine once more couldn't shut up.

"Hard time focusing Taiga? I bet, you are probably thinking about my dick all the time instead of playing. Don't worry, I'll let you suck me after the game since you look like you want it so badly…" Came out of Aomine's lips in a sexy whisper. Oh he couldn't wait to get his hands on that ass today.

This time, he went too far.

Kagami really tried to stop himself but there was a limit of how much a man could take calmly. He knew that with his action he just threw away any small chances they had at defeating Touou, be the red head hoped that his team would forgive him later.

Kagami moved too fast for Aomine to react. The fiery teen grabbed a fistful on the other power forward's uniform and pulled him closer, snarling right in his face.

"Fuck off, you asshole! Like hell I'll do anything with you again! You can suck your own cock if you want so badly." Kagami was really pissed off. He was actually ready to punch the other teen if not for the quick reaction of everyone else.

The referee blew his whistle loudly, shouting at them to stop. Kagami could even hear his name being called by his team mates as they tried to get a firm hold on him and pull him away from Aomine.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Aomine barked at the guys that tried to pull him away from Kagami as well. He knew what the hell he was doing and he didn't want to fight with Kagami for real now. He backed away a little, watching the red head with that weird feeling sitting somewhere in his guts, tightening them and making Aomine almost feel regret for what he did.

Kagami looked at him last time, his eyes full of hatred and disappointment, and after that he turned around to head towards Seirin's bench. Riko wanted to say something to him, but one glare from the dark red eyes shut her mouth for good. Kagami picked his stuff, ignoring everyone else and went back to the lockers, giving his team a half assed "I'm done with this game" on his way.

"Kagami, come back here!" Hyuuga tried to call the unsteady teen back, not wanting to give up on the game but the red head didn't look back even for a second.

Aomine's eyes followed Kagami all the way to the door. His brows were furrowed and fists tightly clenched. He knew he went overboard with the teasing but he never expected such an outburst of anger. Somehow Kagami looked almost defeated leaving like that and watching him hurt. Kagami was not one who gave up easily, he always fought back with all he's got till the last second.

That was the most alluring trait for Aomine with the red head, apart from the really attractive package. The undying, fiery stubbornness and determination. Aomine always hated those who gave up, who didn't take on their challenges. It brought back the nasty memories from his middle school times when he almost gave up on basketball.

"Aomine-kun?" Quiet, yet stern voice woke up the dark skinned teen from his thoughts. Aomine looked down to see Kuroko way too close to him. He looked like a mother ready to scold her child for doing something entirely dumb.

"What…?" Aomine mumbled after taking a deep breath to calm himself a little. He was not in the mood to listen to Kuroko's morality lectures.

"You are not a mean person, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun had it hard last few days so you shouldn't treat your boyfriend like that." Kuroko said in his steady, stating-the-obvious voice, making Aomine groan inwardly.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Aomine defended, raising his voice a little. It was true, they were not together. The look his former shadow gave him then suggested that Kuroko didn't get it.

"Aah, forget it, he'll be fine. Let's finish the game." He added after a while, hoping that he was right with this. He just wanted to get over this game and see Kagami later. He probably should apologize for being a dick if he wanted to get any ever again. The darker teen turned away from Kuroko, ready to resume the game, but in fact he just didn't want to hear any more from Kuroko. The little guy was probably defending his friend from big bad Aomine who, without knowing it, hurt said friend.

Aomine just wanted to push Kagami to his limits, not break him.

x

They lost.

It was not a surprise to any of Seirin's members that it'd end like that. Kagami was the core player of the team and only he could stop Aomine. Without him, the dark skinned teen simply crushed them like some cockroaches. 107 to 43… For Riko it was a total disaster, like for the rest of the team, but they couldn't really blame Kagami for it. It was just a practice game, a way to find what still needed working on.

When the team returned to their lockers they were actually surprised to see Kagami sitting in the corner with his eyes closed, probably sleeping. They thought he already left Touou Academy and went home.

Or he was pretending to sleep, or simply thinking about something, because as soon as the whole team entered Kagami stood up and cleared his throat quietly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Um.. I'm sorry guys. For everything." Kagami said slowly, embarrassed to no end. He thought a lot while sitting alone in the room and decided on few things. The first was this, to apologize to everyone for his behavior. "I'm not gonna get my personal shit mixed with the team." He was really nervous saying all this, scratching the back of his head to do something with his hands. He had a hard time voicing his thoughts, he was not as smart and eloquent as Kuroko.

His words were greeted with warm smiles from his team. They would forgive him soon hopefully. Some of the guys still looked cautious in Kagami's presence but with time he'd make sure to change it and show them that he was not some shower rapist.

"Damn right you won't, Bakagami!" Riko shouted at him with almost watery eyes. She was probably so angry at him because of the lost game but Kagami was willing to take her beating right now. To some extend of course. "Do you have ANY idea what could happen if this was an official game you moron! You'd get suspended from games! Use your brain!" She got closer to her team's ace, making the huge teen feel like some scared kid and back away.

"I'm sorry!" Kagami half cried when Riko's fist connected with his head. Shit, the girl could hurt him when she wanted, he'd get a nasty bump there for sure.

"Your sorry is not enough, idiot! Go buy everyone some drinks as apology at least." Riko ordered crossing her arms on her chest. She was looking at Kagami with the confidence suitable for team's coach, denying was not an option here.

"Fine, jeez…!" Kagami already felt the painful feeling of his money disappearing from his wallet. Riko was a sadistic creature. And what the hell was with her always making him run errands to buy drinks for everyone!

Kagami left the locker room trying to remember everyone's sudden requests for their favorites. Like hell he could remember it all! He'd just buy several different drinks and hope that he got at least few correctly.

Kagami felt a small smile showing on his lips. It felt better, the atmosphere in the team. He knew it was not over yet, but at least on good way to fix things with his team for starters.

The other matter at hand that he had to deal with was much more complicated. The whole shit with Aomine was such a big mistake. He couldn't go any longer like that. They just didn't work good together. And the shit that Aomine pulled off today crossed the line for Kagami in the worst way possible.

The amazing sex was not worth it. That was it. No more, never again this would happen. Kagami learnt his lesson, painfully.

He was not someone who wanted just sex. Call him a sap, but he wanted a boyfriend. Have fun, spent time together doing normal things, with addition to great fucking of course.

He really, really should get a normal boyfriend. It couldn't be that hard, right? Kagami knew he was a hot material, as far as looks counted at least. He lacked with intelligence, but he could cook.

He would just have to look around and try. But away from people he knew. Get to some new place and try to pick up guys.

'_It's not that hard damnit!'_ Kagami reassured himself. He was too young to go to a pub and invite guys for a drink, not that he wanted someone older in the first place. Someone his age preferably...

'_I can't just ask them if they are gay… Maybe something more casual and not so blunt, like… "Can I ask you for a date?" Nah, that's wrong… Or "Will you be my boyfriend?" Nope, too straight foreword and stupid… Ah, then maybe—' _

Kagami was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn't see the other person until it was too late and he bumped into someone. Must have been a guy since no one fell.

"Wanna go out with me?"

'_HUH!?'_

Seriously, **what the hell did he say!? **

He wanted to apologize to the guy he just bumped but his brain pulled the worst prank on him and continued his previous train of thoughts!

Kagami just asked, out of the blue, some random guy out. Life was a cruel bitch and wanted to give him a heart attack.

'_Please, just don't be anyone that knows me!' _Kagami begged any God that he could think of as he turned to look to the side at the recipient of the unfortunate slip.

He was so damn screwed…

Kagami groaned, recognizing the confused teen.

Why did it have to be _**him**_!?

x

tbc…

x

AN: Aaaaaaaaaahh, this chapter was a pain to write, I hate describing the games so I shortened it to bare minimum, bleh. But I hope you like the ending, hehe. I had so much fun making up this part of the plot and deciding who should that be. Wonder if you will guess, you can always try in pm's or comments, ha! Well, you'll have to wait for results to next chapter anyway ^_^.

Reviews and comments are as always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Again, thanks a lot for so many reviews! Haha, didn't expect that my nasty plan will get such reactions. Ok, I expected that but not to such extend! I just feel so sad that you (mostly) didn't consider sexy Touou players… (Yes, they are hot! I would so want to HEAR Aomine/Imayoshi going at it, pure eargasm with Jun'ichi Suwabe and Kazuya Nakai voices *faints*) Ah, but can't spoil the fun here, I'll tell you what I want at the end of the chapter!

So, enjoy the fic!

And Happy Birthday Kagami! In this chapter hope you'll have it good (*snorts*), it's your special day after all!

And thank you so much for 100 follows! Next step, 100 favs XD or Reviews ^_^

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 6**

Touou's team entered their locker room without much enthusiasm which was surprising since they won the game against Seirin. But the victory had a sour taste. Their opponents played without their key player and were unable to focus properly after the scene that Kagami made on the court. They knew it was also Aomine's fault, the darker teen must have somehow provoked Kagami. The red head had a short fuse and Aomine was pretty good at getting under his skin when he wanted to.

Even though they won, the problem of Aomine behaving like that remained but no one dared to point it out to the talented player.

Almost no one. Touou had one more loudmouthed idiot in it's ranks.

"What the fuck was that shit earlier, Aomine!?" Wakamatsu shouted at the other teen, done with holding up his anger at bay. He was pissed for far too long already but somehow their captain managed to keep a leash on him till now.

Aomine looked over his shoulder at the tall blonde with annoyance written all over his face. He definitely didn't feel like listening to that moron right now.

"Shut up." Aomine only mumbled going back to picking his clothes from the locker. He had better things on his mind at that moment. First, he had to figure out how to approach Kagami after that outburst on the court. Damnit, teasing the red head was like a nasty addiction, he couldn't get rid of it and his mouth just kept spurting insults left and right when he saw him. Ah, but he loved seeing that angry face Kagami made when he was so desperately trying to hold his anger in.

Aomine had to stop his train of thoughts when his team mate came a little too close to his personal space, continuing his rant.

"Like hell I will! You are such a selfish asshole!" Wakamatsu growled. He really didn't like that shitty attitude of their ace and the way everyone pretended not to see this.

"Oi, Wakamatsu! That's enough. We won, it ain't worth fightin'." Their captain had to step in because the situation didn't look to good. Half a year ago Aomine would already punch the loud guy but Imayoshi didn't want to risk it and check just how much the dark skinned teen's patience improved.

"If we keep letting him do what he wants—" The blonde got louder again, this time really getting on Aomine's nerves. The darker teen turned around, shutting the locker with a heavy bang and looked his team mate in the eye.

"I said quit your yappin' or I'll shut you up myself." Aomine really wasn't in the mood for any of that. He wanted to leave and go talk to Kagami even if that was not such a good idea at the moment but he had enough of going by his own hand. He wanted to see the red head on his knees with Aomine's dick shoved up his hole so badly that he was willing to give the other teen a half-assed apology and pretend to feel bad about what he said earlier.

It seemed like he would have to deal with the blonde first to do that.

"You fucking ass!" Wakamatsu was not a patient man himself, just like Aomine, so he was getting ready to prove his point with more physical arguments. He really respected Aomine as a basketball player, but his attitude was something he couldn't stand.

Fortunately that was when the door to the locker room opened and coach Harasawa entered the space and stopped all the ruckus.

"Wakamatsu, enough." He said in his serious tone, looking at the boy in a way that didn't allow any protests. "If you have that much energy left go take a walk and calm down." The man said moving away from the door and presenting the exit to the rebellious player.

The blonde cursed under his breath as he left the room. He was not like Aomine to disrespect the coach. He'd just go take a walk, maybe buy something to drink on the way and let the man settle everything with the team. He was sure that was why he came to them.

"Aomine-kun, can I speak with you for a moment?" As soon as Wakamatsu left, Harasawa looked at the ace of his team. He was sure that Aomine was somehow troubled and that led to this situation on the court. He knew the teenager well enough to know that his opponent was probably provoked by him. No matter who started it, it was his responsibility as the coach to keep his players in check.

Aomine groaned inwardly. He wanted to change and catch the idiot before they left Touou Acadamy and talk to him but it looked like he was about to get a long and tiring lecture from the coach.

The man gestured for Aomine to follow him as he left the locker room and headed towards some more suitable place for the talk, Aomine lazily following in his stride.

x

Kagami was in deep shit.

How could he be so careless and accidentally let such words just leave his dumb mouth. And to him, fuck!

He really wanted to run away as he looked at the familiar blonde hoping that maybe he didn't hear it.

"Eh, Kagamicchi!?" Came out in shocked gasp from the pretty model who was standing so close to the red head that Kagami could feel his body heat. "What was that?" The boy asked with disbelief in his voice and slight blush covering his cheeks, his honey brown eyes scanning carefully Kagami's face. There went all the hopes that the boy didn't hear that.

"Nothing! Really, it just slipped accidentally!" Kagami defended himself, trying not to make a big deal out of it but the level of his panic attack was rising too fast. He had more than enough unfortunate events in his life lately thanks to Aomine and he was sure to blame this on the dark skinned teen as well. If Aomine was not such a jerk, Kagami would not have to think of ways to get a new boyfriend and end up confessing to Kise Ryota BY MISTAKE!

God, someone kill him please…

"Oh! You were thinking about some girl that you like?" Kise looked like he relaxed a bit after that measly excuse of Kagami's and now he was trying to tease Kagami about daydreaming like that.

"No, I don't like gir— I mean... Ugh…" Kagami was so nervous that he couldn't think properly, his thoughts all jumbled. He slapped himself with his hand, covering his red face. He was so deep in the shit right now. "Please pretend you didn't hear any of this." Finally Kagami gave up. This was so pointless in his current state. By now probably half of his school knew and since Kuroko was one of them, Kise would know sooner or later.

The blonde seemed to be quiet shocked but when finally the realization and the meaning of Kagami's words reached his brain he gasped, equally embarrassed as the Seirin's player. He was smart enough to put two plus two together with so many hints provided.

"Ah, don't worry! It's not a big deal. Plenty of people in modeling industry are like that so I don't really mind Kagamicchi liking guys." Kise smiled gently and looked all over Kagami once again, curiously. "So, is there a boy you like?" Oh the nosy pretty boy had to ask that barely half a minute after.

Instantly Kagami's head got filled with pictures of a certain blue haired asshole but he snorted inwardly at that vision. Maybe if he wanted sex only, then sure but he didn't like Aomine, not in the way Kise was interested in anyway.

"Not really. But never mind that, Why are you here, Kise? It's school day and you don't live anywhere close." Kagami decided that change of the topic would be a good strategy to distract the curious teen.

"Kurokocchi told me you were having a game against Aominecchi today and since I have a photo shoot tomorrow in Tokyo I decided to come a little earlier and see." Kise started cheerfully, pretty happy that Kagami was interested enough to ask. Usually the tall red head was more grumpy, but seems like his embarrassment wore him out enough to behave like a tamed kitten instead of wild tiger. Kise made a short pause where he looked Kagami in the eyes for a second before averting his gaze not to make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Did Aominecchi tell you something rude there? I saw him talking and then you almost punched him." Kise sounded genuinely concerned, it was hard to decide if it was because of Kagami or Aomine.

Kagami couldn't help but wonder which it was, taking in the sight of the Kaijou player standing before him. Should he really answer that honestly? No, definitely not, the agreement he had with Aomine was broken the second he said all that crap back then on the court and he was not going to go back to even remembering any of this ever again. But Kise was still looking at him expecting some sort of answer and if Kagami didn't provide one who knew what he might think later. And if, god forbid, he went to ask Aomine and the idiot told him exactly what the hell happened? No fucking way.

"Ah, that dickhead just went overboard with insults and I was really pissed lately and eh, kinda wanted him to shut up." Kagami admitted not having to pretend to be pissed, he really was when he recalled all the insults thrown his way some time before.

After hearing this the model's expression became more thoughtful and he took a deep breath before he found the right words in his head to answer Kagami.

"Aominecchi is usually a bit mean but he probably didn't want to say that. Did he tell you that because he knows that... you know…?" Kise tried to pick up the facts gently without hurting Kagami's feelings. He knew Aomine long enough to know that the guy often said something he didn't mean. He simply didn't think before opening his mouth and since Aomine was a boobs' fan, he really might not understand that, well, Kagami preferred something else.

"Yeah, right." Kagami couldn't help but snort at that statement. Aomine was the biggest dick he knew and there was no chance that he was just a lost soul who meant well but didn't know how to do that. Kise was just too naïve and close to the dark skinned teen to see the facts.

"Maybe Aominecchi fell asleep during class when they were explaining the term respect?" Kise added after a while joking to try and lighten up the atmosphere which was getting thicker by every minute that passed. Surprisingly that worked and Kagami barked a soft laughter.

"Or he was too stupid to understand that." Kagami added. It was actually kind of fun insulting Aomine with one of his closest friends, not that talking behind someone's back was a good thing, but the asshole deserved it so who would care?

Kagami looked once again at the other boy, this time more carefully. Somehow Kise was really easy to talk to when he was not whining around Kuroko or attracting too many girls. And for a moment he seemed genuinely interested in what Kagami had to say.

It felt like some clock mechanism slowly turning to life, the wheels rotating to make his brain work as Kagami looked up and down the other basketball player.

Kise was really handsome. Maybe not the same handsome type as Aomine or Kagami, more girly and delicate, but still very attractive. He was a model after all, for good reasons. He was tall, almost as tall as Kagami, but lean, nicely toned with firm muscles in all the right places. His skin looked smooth and slightly lighter in color than Kagami's. Ok, he was a really tempting boy if you actually took a moment to look. His hair was silky, the beautiful bright blonde that matched perfectly with the golden eyes. Actually those eyes were the most attractive feature of Kise.

Aomine's eyes had either a lazy expression, as he didn't care about anyone and anything, or filled with lust when he was ready to pounce Kagami and fuck him senseless. Kise's eyes showed a genuine interest in the other person, more expressive and softer.

Ok fuck this shit, Kise was hot, Kagami had to admit that much.

"Hm? Something's wrong?" Kise said softly and Kagami got painfully distracted from his ideas. He was not really sure if he liked that distraction or not, but definitely he blushed when he got caught thinking about such things.

"N…Nothing. Sorry." Kagami said fast hoping that Kise would not try to pry. He looked to the side and reflexively started scratching the back of his head.

Kise couldn't help but smile in the most charming way he could right now. Kagami was acting kind of cute, a little bashful. He didn't know if the sudden shyness came from the fact that Kise now knew about Kagami's preferences or something else, but it didn't change the fact that Kagami was endearing when he behaved like that. In fact, Kise was really curious by now. Somehow he knew that there was something interesting going on that involved Kagami and he was dying to know what was that.

"Were you thinking of asking me out again?" Kise provided after a long pause, slightly teasingly and observed carefully Kagami's reaction.

"No! Where the fuck did you get that idea!" Kagami raised his voice in defense. Fuck, he was really dumb. How someone like Kise would actually agree to his stupid idea. Besides, Kise probably was straight, at least that much Kagami could figure out with the way he behaved around the girls that approached the famous model. He didn't care all that much what others thought about him but he didn't want to get on bad side of yet another person in such short time.

"Too bad." Kise sighed at that sudden response from Kagami. He looked to the side, easily faking disappointment and hurt on his face. It was like at his photo sessions, he could without effort portray any emotion they asked him too and could use that in his real life as well. The blonde looked at Kagami then and barely stopped himself from laughing. The red head's face was priceless. There was only a dropped jaw missing to complete the very surprised expression on Kagami's face. "Kagamicchi is nice and good looking. I'd not mind trying. Might be fun." Kise said with confidence and a gentle smile decorating his pretty face.

Kagami had a hard time processing what the other teen said. Did Kise just like, agree?! Holy shit. It seemed like Kagami Taiga managed to get himself a date with Kise.

God, he should not go there. Kagami really experienced it painfully how getting too close with the Generation of Miracles felt. He promised himself not to try anything with guys he knew, especially from playing basketball together but… Shit, Kise was looking at him in that way. Carefree yet hopeful and Kagami had to swallow hard the answer trying to get out of his mouth because it definitely was not the right one at the moment.

Seriously, why the hell shouldn't he try? He wanted a boyfriend and now he got a chance to have one, a real boyfriend and not a sex obsessed dickhead like Aomine.

"I mean, if you want then sure, I guess…" Kagami mumbled like a total idiot. What was he, a middle schooler confessing to his first crush. Man up, Kagami!

Kise definitely didn't mind at all if the perfect smile that made all the girls in twenty meter radius faint was any indication. Or his cheerful response to that.

"Great! I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning but I'm free in afternoon before I have to go back home so we could meet and uh, do something." The blonde offered helpfully. He got a feeling that Kagami was, for now at least, a little bit too astonished to think.

"Ok, we probably won't have practice after today's game so yeah, we could hang out. " The red head nodded trying to get his shit together and finally behave like a man. Damnit, he was the one who asked Kise out in the first place, he had some pride too. It must have been the after effect of his fling with Aomine. The egoistic bastard was always in charge and Kagami got a little bit lazy on his end. "Do you want to come to my place?" Kagami added after a short while.

"Eh, K…Kagamicchi, it's just the first date!" Kise backed away a little at that, slightly panicked. He really hoped the other teen was not thinking about something inappropriate!

"No! Shit, I wasn't thinking about something like that!" Kagami caught on that fast, not that he would have something against going straight ahead with Kise actually, but no, he was not like Aomine. He wanted something more than a handy dick. "I'd cook something and we could watch a movie or play games." He explained. He really didn't want to look like a desperate horny teen in Kise's eyes.

"Woah, you can cook? Now I really want to come and see Kagamicchi cooking." Kise chirped happily almost like a girl and Kagami barely contained a snort. If only Aomine would be at least half as enthusiastic about spending actual time with him other than fucking.

Kagami felt his phone vibrating in his pocket that moment, distracting him from the pretty blonde. He looked down at the screen blaring Riko's name. Shit, he was taking his sweet time buying the friggin' drinks for the team.

"Oh crap. Listen, I have to run an errand for drinks, I'm kinda late so um… I should really go." Kagami didn't really want to stop the moment the talk started to go better and the initial embarrassment finally went away. But he also didn't want to fuck things up anymore with his team.

"It's ok. I wanted to talk to Aominecchi and Kurokocchi too so I'll just go do that now." Kise smiled fondly at him and after short moment to think he reached with his hand towards Kagami, confusing the teen. "Can I have your phone for a moment?" He added seeing the expression of the red head's face.

Seirin's ace didn't think too much about it and just gave the device to the other teen. Kise didn't waste his time writing down his phone number. He wasn't really on friendly terms with Kagami before, well, not friendly enough to message or call each other but seems like now he might need it.

"There, just in case we don't have time to talk more together today." The blonde teen said giving back Kagami his phone. The red head smiled gently with small thanks slipping from his lips. It would probably be really weird if he asked Kise for his numbers with his team around. Or if any of them had to ask Kuroko or, what would be worse, Aomine for each other number. Ah, speaking of the two blue haired teens…

"Kise, you... won't tell anyone about this for now, right?" Kagami asked with doubt hinting in his voice. He really didn't want anyone more to know about his sexuality and definitely he didn't want anyone to know he asked Kise out, or Kise him, complicated shit really. His team might appreciate the friendlier guy around more than Aomine but that would make Kagami look kind of like a slut, changing boyfriends every two weeks or so. He really, **really** didn't want that now when the situation was still so unstable with his friends.

It was probably normal, not wanting to flaunt such preferences or relationship to other people, but something told Kise there was a deeper meaning in that behavior. Call it sixth sense or too much experience in the celebrity world or dramas but the blonde teen could smell some hot topic from miles away and Kagami definitely gave away that feeling. He knew that there was something interesting going on here and Kise wanted to know what was it, badly. Yes, he liked to hear some gossips now and then, it was stronger than him. Looks like he would have some really good time soon combined with new experiences.

"Sure. Ok, so I'll go say 'hi' to everyone and Kagamicchi should really go run his errand. Your coach is scary." Kise said fixing a cheerful smile number 3 on his face and getting ready to go talk to Aomine and Momoi for starters.

Kagami had to agree to that. Aida Riko was fucking scary but sometimes when Kuroko was in the prankster mood, he was even worse, the little sadistic devil. But anyway, Kagami thought that his day would end up in a total disaster, going from bad to horrible during the game against Touou but it seems like the fortune finally smiled to him and shit, he just got himself a date. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

x

Aomine expected Kagami to be pissed at him to no end, maybe throw insults or punches if they met. What was out of his expectations was the silent treatment he was getting. The blue haired teen forced himself to swallow his pride and tried to call Kagami late in the evening the same day they had that unfortunate game, but the other boy didn't pick up. Nor did he answer any messages for the whole day. Yes, Aomine fell so low as to send few messages to Kagami, mostly shit talking the guy for behaving like a chick. When that didn't work he even sent a semi-apology to the red headed teen. Still, it didn't work at all.

He should have tried to go and talk to Kagami after the game when the coach finally released him. Damnit, it's not like Aomine didn't know he fucked things up, he damn well did. It was just stronger than him. Every time he was so close to Kagami he wanted to see the blood boil in the other teen's veins. He wanted to see every expression possible on that handsome face and the angry one was just the best of them all. It was like a drug to Aomine. He got addicted to stirring Kagami, to fucking the other teen. To _**him**_**.**

He wanted to see Kagami's world crumble and then fuck him senseless until he forgot about everything other than him.

Aomine cursed, rolling to the side and trying to get into more comfortable position on the school's rooftop. He couldn't focus during classes but somehow managed to sit through most of them. He was so damn grateful that they didn't have practice today and he could just sit here alone and think.

He needed a plan. A fucking brilliant one if he really wanted to get back on good terms with Kagami. Or acceptable, they never were good to begin with. And the constant, painful boner he had was not helping.

'_Shit, I want to fuck him…'_ Aomine sighed inwardly. He really did want that. Kagami was perfect for him. He HAD to think of someway to make the other boy forgive him.

Aomine reached to his pocket for his phone and checked if there were any new messages that he found interesting. No, Kagami was still playing hard to get. This was ridiculous. Aomine knew that the red head wanted and liked their sex sessions but now was behaving like some stupid chick. He was not sure how to call it, but he faced that situation with girls before. After few fucks they were trying to make him take them on dates and do all this cheesy things and force an "I love you" from him. Not gonna happen. He was not the type and he was sure Kagami knew that and didn't expect anything more from him.

He had no fucking idea what the hell was wrong! Well, except that he probably went overboard with the insults but Kagami was bitchy even before the game. And before the unfortunate encounter with his team.

"Fuck you!" Aomine growled at the screen of his phone showing Kagami's phone number. He was even more pissed when he pushed the call button and put the phone to his ear waiting patiently for Kagami to maybe finally answer the damn thing. This time he immediately got back the automatic "the number you are trying to reach is unavailable" message. Damnit, Kagami went so far as to turn off his phone now?

'_That asshole, why doesn't he pick up the damn phone.'_ Aomine stuffed the device forcefully back in his pocket looking at the sky with the ever-present frown on his face. He wanted— He had to talk to Kagami!

It seemed like Aomine had no other choice than go and talk with Kagami face to face.

The dark skinned teen got up, stretching his stiff muscles for a moment before he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, jumping few stairs with every step he made. Stupid Kagami pushed him so far that he really was forced to go to him. He'd go there and make him understand that the fact that his team knew didn't mean they had to stop fucking. And well that he didn't really mean to say all that shit during the game. Whatever made Kagami give in and present his ass to Aomine, the boy would make sure to say that in the most convincing way or beat the shit out of the red head to make him understand that he had to let Aomine do him or the Touou player would go crazy!

x

Kagami couldn't actually believe that he was enjoying his day. Not that it was particularly good, most of the things happening he would consider annoying at best. Aomine was pestering him with his phone calls and e-mails and Kagami definitely didn't want to talk to the guy but couldn't turn off his phone yet. He was getting a shitload of other messages from a certain blonde.

He shouldn't be surprised at the behavior of the Kaijou's star player really. Kise was overly open and cheerful and showered Kagami with messages about his day at work. Normally it'd bother Kagami much more but it also made nice contrast to the cold treatment he got from Aomine before. Then again, Aomine was not his boyfriend or boyfriend material and well, Kise and him had a date today so it should count. And hell, Kagami kinda liked the attention. He spent every of his breaks to respond to Kise's complains about having to change too many times and his enthusiastic questions and comments about their date.

Right now the red head was finally home and getting ready to meet with the blonde. Somehow the fact that Kise was a model made him super aware of his own looks and Kagami spent an entire hour picking his clothes, like some nervous chick going on her first date. Well, it was a first date but for fuck's sake, Kagami was not a chick. And they stayed at home, he shouldn't really bother.

In the end he settled for a nice pair of ripped jeans and tight fitting long sleeved shirt with tiger printed on the front. He had to snort loudly when he looked in the mirror. Aomine would definitely get hard in three seconds flat at that look, Kagami knew he digged such style. And he would make fun of the tiger and the hidden meaning of that.

After he was done with that, he went back to kitchen to check on the food he was preparing. He made onion gratan soup that Kise requested and had some salmon prepared to fry when the guy would come. Nothing too fancy but he would make sure to do his best.

Kagami was actually a little bit nervous, in the good way. He tried not to think too much about it, but the images of possible outcome kept coming to his head. He was sure there would be no fucking, Kise was not the type. If it was Aomine then sure, he would probably end up in bed with him on the first date regardless of their previous chats. IF he liked guys like Aomine but he pissed him off too much. Anyway, Kagami could maybe hope for a kiss or two if everything went smoothly. That would be ok, not too much, but enough to show Kise what he meant by going out.

The red head got distracted that moment by short ring of his doorbell. He immediately went to invite his guest, checking his image in the mirror on the way. Kagami took a deep breath and slowly pressed the knob, opening the door.

He was actually surprised by the sight that greeted him. He expected Kise of course but the boy was different from the usual basketball player Kagami knew. He had to blink twice to make sure it was really him.

Kise was standing in front of his door smiling so brightly as if he won Winter Cup or something. And damn, he was seriously deadly with his looks. There was no denying that Kise was hot but even Kagami felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. Golden hair perfectly styled, his skin smooth without any flaws. Oh wait, that was a little different. Kagami didn't look last time too closely but, did Kise wear some make up? Well, he came here straight from his work so that was possible.

Kagami's eyes wandered lower so see a tangerine colored sweater with long sleeves and purposely stretched neckline that allowed the soft fabric slide gently from Kise's shoulder on one side, revealing his skin. Kagami would swear that was definitely some girly clothing but he didn't dare to say anything like that. His eyes got so fixated on the exposed neck and shoulder that he didn't even care to take closer look at the blonde's legs clad in tight, black jeans.

Ok, Kise was really hot. Not the same type of aggressive hotness that Aomine presented, the annoying ass would never wear any make-up or clothes in such colors. Kagami didn't even like the style all that much but it suited Kise and looked good on him.

"Will you let me in already?" Kise chuckled catching the wandering gaze of the red head. He was used to people staring but never any of his male friends gave him such looks.

"Ah sorry, come in." Kagami scolded himself mentally and moved aside to let the boy in. Kise entered with all the polite manners and greetings that Aomine never bothered to show. The ass always barged in without any consideration and started dragging Kagami straight to the bedroom. Ok, he should really stop thinking abut that idiot when he was with someone else. He would make sure they had good time, good enough to do something more…

x

Kagami had to admit that his time with Kise was so much better than he expected. It was the little things that made it so good. The blonde teen really appreciated Kagami's efforts unlike a certain blue haired idiot.

They started their afternoon together with eating what Kagami prepared. Kise of course offered to help with setting the table, talking about random work crap all the time but Kagami didn't mind all that much. It was a nice change to hear something other than his own moans or arguments with Aomine at his place. And when they finally sat down to eat Kise complimented Kagami about his cooking skills, smiling all the time. The red head knew he was not bad at that but to hear it out loud without any mockery or surprise in the guest's tone was nice. Aomine enjoyed his food too, he always stuffed himself silly but only once he said something similar to a compliment. It was still closer to disbelief anyway.

After eating Kagami suggested they play some games and Kise was happy to go with that idea. And they had so much fun. At first Kise would be whining that Kagami won three rounds in a row without giving him chance, saying that he was unfamiliar with this game and other stuff like that. He didn't give up and soon started to play dirty. When poking Kagami under his ribs didn't do any good to both sides, Kise having to let go of the damn controller to do that, the blonde started making suggestive remarks about Kagami being good with his fingers and wondering if he was so fast in everything. Oh the results were magnificent. Kise couldn't help himself at commenting how adorable Kagami actually looked with that blush on his face.

Kagami really had lots of fun. He couldn't even remember how much time passed since the last time he just spent with someone to enjoy himself. Recently all his weekends were preoccupied with Aomine. Sure, the sex was nice, or when they went on the nearby court to play some one on one it was also great but apart from basketball and fucking Kagami was tired and frustrated in the presence of the handsome teen. Because Aomine was acting like a total jerk all the time when he was at his place. When they were taking a break from physical activity Aomine would either sleep or switch through all the channels on Kagami's TV grumbling that there wasn't anything interesting on. And then they went back to fucking usually, or Aomine would simply leave.

Kise on the other hand was considerate, nice, teasing and charming. Kagami could feel the little flirting the boy did from time to time. Nothing much, just giving some compliments and stealing a fast glance over Kagami's body here and then.

Now the cheerful blonde quieted down a little bit.

They were watching some drama Kise liked, Kagami pretending to be interested but seriously, he didn't get any of that but he would not complain because they were sitting on the sofa now, pretty close and the red head was thinking hard how to get things moving. The damn copy cat was keeping his distance like an experienced flirt and it made Kagami frustrated. If this was Aomine he would simply force his way on the darker teen, pushing him down and raping his mouth with his tongue. Or being the one on his back with Aomine's expert tongue trying to reach his throat.

Kagami knew his heart was beating faster than it should but who would blame him? His body got so used to regular doses of physical pleasure that one thought about the annoying dickhead made Kagami's cock half hard. But he couldn't hope for Aomine coming here now and fucking him. He didn't WANT it damnit! He was here with Kise, on a date, with his well... boyfriend probably?

"Kagamicchi?" The red head got distracted from his thoughts with the gentle voice right next to him. He tried to focus his eyes on Kise and noticed the guy was a little bit embarrassed. Huh, did Kagami do something while he was daydreaming? Or maybe Kise noticed his state. No, he wasn't that hard for it to be visible.

"What?" Kagami decided the best way would be to simply ask the blonde.

"It finished. The drama. And you just kept staring at me like that..." Kise explained seeing confusion on Kagami's face. The boy really wanted to laugh when the red head finally noticed that and apologized weakly.

"It's ok. I just wonder what Kagamicchi was thinking about to get so distracted." Kise turned slightly to be able to look better at Seirin's player without turning his neck so much it was uncomfortable.

"Was thinking if I could kiss you." Kagami was not the type to beat around the bush too much so he just said the truth. Or half of the truth, he'd sooner cut himself than tell Kise that he was pretty much remembering few last weekends he spent in his bed with another guy.

The blonde teen opened his eyes wider at that direct question. He shouldn't be actually so surprised, it was a normal thing for people on a date to kiss but he couldn't do anything to stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks.

"You know, Kagamicchi, I've never kissed a guy before." Kise said after short silence and looked the red headed teen straight in the eyes. He looked then down to Kagami's lips and shrugged slightly. "Ah, but I think it's not that different from kissing girls, right?"

"I guess not." Kagami answered. He waited patiently, not wanting to force himself on Kise but the guy kept looking at him with those honey colored eyes, waiting for something obviously. "Um, so can I?" Kagami had to make sure, he didn't want to fuck it up with his eagerness.

"Sure." With that Kise got closer, leaning towards the taller teen. Kagami didn't want the other boy to change his mind so he reached with his hand to settle it on the back of the blonde's neck and pulled Kise all the way to himself, gently connecting their lips.

It was as he expected. Kise's lips were soft, moving slowly as if testing the grounds. The boy allowed Kagami to take the lead. He even opened his mouth slightly when the red head asked for permission with his tongue and slipped it inside.

It was nice. Soft, slow and so different from the aggressive kisses Kagami was used to. At some point the red head hoped that Kise would try to do some more, show some initiative but he never did. Somehow Kagami felt disappointed. When he and Aomine kissed he could feel his body tensing, craving for more. Maybe he was just too used to that. For sure few more times and he'd feel same mind-blowing pleasure with the blonde, they just needed to allow Kise to gain some experience and confidence when dealing with another man.

After short while they both pulled back, looking at each other, both smiling.

Before Kagami managed to say anything his doorbell rang loudly, startling both boys.

'_Shit, not now.' _Someone had a really bad timing. Kagami actually wanted to ignore whoever was on the other side but the pest kept ringing.

"Maybe you should go see what's going on." Kise provided and sat more comfortably on the sofa.

Kagami stood up with a resigned sigh and went to see who the hell had such "perfect" timing at disturbing other people. He unlocked the door and came face to face with Aomine.

'_Fuck…!' _

"Hey." Aomine grumbled, his stance showing how annoyed he was, brows furrowed, but that soon got replaced with a nasty smirk. "What took you so long? Were you jerk—"

Kagami didn't allow the darker teen to finish it. Shit, Kise would hear and that was last on the list of things he wanted to happen at the moment. Kagami immediately pushed Aomine back and stepped out, closing the door to his apartment quietly.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! What are you doing here?" Kagami hissed, all of his good mood vanished the moment he saw the blue haired player.

"You didn't pick up the phone so I just came. Thought you'd miss me. And besides, it's the weekend so I came to make you feel good." Aomine said with confidence only he could have in such situation. Kagami felt his anger rising.

"I told you already, we're done. I don't want to see your fucking face here ever again! Get out." Whatever the blue haired teen said didn't seem to work on Kagami this time. He really had enough of this, of Aomine being such a big part of his thoughts and problems lately. He wanted him away, as far as possible even if that meant no more of that gorgeous body.

"The hell is wrong with you? If you are mad about that game then fine, I went overboard." Aomine looked at the other teen intensely. What the fuck was Kagami's problem!?

"I don't fucking care. Get out! We are over, whatever that shit even was, get that to you empty head already!" Kagami really wanted to punch the fucker right in the face but if he caused a ruckus Kise would come out and see this and he definitely didn't want the boy to know about his already finished relationship with Aomine.

"Hah? You love my cock in your ass and you know it." Aomine seemed to like pissing the other teen off so much, consciously or not, because his voice got even louder.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm not fucking with you ever again so just get lost!" Kagami didn't really want to hear any more of this. He prayed inwardly that if he went inside, Aomine would just give up and go away. He turned around to get inside when his door opened slowly and a blonde head showed up.

x

It was not that Kagami was taking long that Kise got curious but the blonde would swear he heard a familiar voice, he just couldn't pinpoint who it was. Anyway, it's not like anyone would know that they were kissing just a moment ago so he allowed his nosy nature to win over. He stood up to quietly get to the door and see.

When he was close enough he finally recognized the voice.

'_Aominecchi? What is he doing here?' _This really raised Kise's curiosity. Eavesdropping was really, really nasty habit but it seemed like the boys were fighting and the blonde wanted to make sure they would not start beating each other up so Kise was just trying to prevent anything serious from happening. He never expected to hear something like _that_.

Aomine and Kagami were together? Or not anymore it seemed. That was some big news! Kise wondered how come he haven't heard about any of it. Did anyone else know?

The news were actually very surprising and at the same time got Kise's interest hit the roof. He was not stupid and had good intuition, now everything made some sense. That fight during their game was probably thanks to Aomine acting stupid after they had some argument and seems like now Kagami was breaking up with him or already did that but Aomine didn't want to accept the fact. It kind of hurt Kise, him being a substitute for someone else, but he brushed it off. He agreed to go out with Kagami out of curiosity, he wasn't really into guys and their date was more like spending some fun time with a friend. Even the kiss, although it was nice, wasn't anything arousing for the blonde boy.

Actually this situation could provide some better entertainment.

Kise smirked deviously as a plan started forming in his head. He didn't even wait to start getting things rolling. He slowly opened the door, making sure his face would show some consternation at the sudden meeting. He looked up at the two boys, opening his mouth and smiled gently after a moment.

"Ah, Aominecchi!" He greeted the other boy.

The blue haired teen had his eyes glued to the blonde that popped up just now, Aomine's eyes wide open and jaw close to dropping. He didn't believe who he saw right there.

'_What the fuck was Kise doing at Kagami's place?!'_

x

tbc…

x

**AN**: So, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, what will poor guys do? And what's Kise's idea? Anyway, for what I wanted to say. I had two ways to do this story, lighter/sweeter one with Kise and more creepy, darker one where Kagmai would hook up with Imayoshi (yes, I know they don't suit together, but that was the point why it would be so good here) In the end as you see, I went with Kise. Congrats to all who guessed and Gaily who got nice idea about Imayoshi! ^_^ Till next time, reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Thank you for sticking so long with me and sorry for yet another slip in updating. I had a hard time lately and couldn't focus on writing as much as I'd like. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 7**

The blue haired teen had his gaze glued to the blonde that popped up just now, Aomine's eyes wide open and jaw close to dropping. He didn't believe that he saw him right there.

'_What the fuck was Kise doing at Kagami's place?!'_

Aomine couldn't understand this situation. Why, WHY the fuck was Kise there? Sure, he and Kagami knew each other and it'd not be surprising to see them playing basketball on a public court somewhere but hell, this was so fucking wrong. It was pretty late already, not night but Kise shouldn't be here, so far away from his place damnit. They were not some close friends to spent time at each other places.

Aomine felt rage slowly building up in his body because the fucking model shouldn't be here, he would probably have better chances at convincing Kagami to pick up where they left but now, thanks to that idiot, everything was ruined. FUCK!

"Aominecchi, you look weird. Something happened?" Kise was not the most observant of people out there but even he could notice the subtle changes in the other teen's expression. His jaw clenched almost painfully and eyes narrowed looking straight at him with first shock, then hatred. Kise saw Aomine pissed off before but this was different, as if he was planning a murder. The blond almost felt a cold chill run along his spine.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kise?" Instead of answering the blonde's question, Aomine just blurted out what was on his mind. He sent one fast glance towards Kagami. The red head looked like he wanted to disappear, like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar before dinner. He didn't look at either Aomine or Kise at that moment, running away with his eyes.

"Ah, nothing much. We were just watching movies and playing games with Kagamicchi." Kise of course didn't see any problem with sharing that, supposedly harmless, information. Everything would be even better if he didn't look at Kagami right after that and then averted his eyes, embarrassed. Kise smiled gently at the red head. Everything was so subtle that Kagami didn't even notice that but, oh Aomine fucking did.

The dark skinned teen looked disbelievingly at both boys, one at a time, but only one, very unpleasant, explanation for this situation came to his head.

Kagami and Kise. Together.

In one friggin' day!

Shit.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT! _

Think!

Aomine wanted to just grab the blond hair and smash Kise's smug face into the nearest wall. Not because he took what was Aomine's. Kise just acted like a common whore, a fucking liar, suddenly turning gay when someone was available.

And Kagami was not better at all. He would just fuck with anyone apparently as long as they had a dick. Great.

"You know what, fuck you!" Aomine had enough. He just hissed to no one in particular, or both of them and barely keeping his hands to himself he spun around and stomped towards the exit of the building. That was it. It was not worth trying when Kagami was such a slut. When they talked in the past, without knowing who was who, Aomine respected the guy more. He might had enormous sex drive, but he was not just going to bed with anyone. Sure, he wasn't a saint himself, but at least Aomine didn't pretend to be a good guy in the first place.

"What happened?" Kise, left behind with Kagami at the later teen's door, looked at the red head confused. Aomine got really angry, which was good thing, but Kise didn't let this little joy show on his face.

"He's just an ass, never mind." Kagami said without much conviction. He took a deep breath, threading his hair with his fingers nervously. Something was off here but he couldn't pinpoint what was that, that weird feeling eating out his guts. He should expect something like that from Touou's player, he shouldn't be fucking surprised and upset about it! He wanted that, to get rid of this annoying jerk from his life, to be finally treated like something more than just a handy hole to fuck.

Then why when he was looking at Kise's smiling face right now he still had Aomine's voice ringing in his head?

"Kagamicchi…?" Kise broke the other teen's train of thoughts, his voice quiet. Kagami looked at the other boy, Kise's face concerned and honey colored eyes shining curiously. He wanted that.

He wanted someone normal, who would appreciate him, who would want to be with him for something more than just sex. He wanted KISE right now, to at least try something, see where they would go. He wasn't as horrible as the blue haired fucker, that was sure.

Kise was worth giving him a chance.

x

Momoi was walking slowly towards her destination. She was worried, that was obvious from her expression and the cause of that was Aomine.

Her friend never was the innocent angel type, always a trouble maker in one way or another but past weeks were worse than she could anticipate.

Aomine, after the unfortunate game against Kuroko's team, took a turn from barely acceptable to fucked up. He built this great, impenetrable wall around himself and didn't let anyone get close to him, pretending to be even bigger asshole than he usually was. It was like the Aomine from senior year at Teikou came back but instead of hating basketball, he hated everyone around and didn't hide his distaste.

Aomine was always grumpy, but last two weeks he exploded with basically anything. When he came once for practice and Wakamatsu said 'hello' a bit too cheerfully Aomine almost broke his nose. He even pushed Sakurai hard on the wall at one point when he tried to ask him what was wrong.

So Momoi was worried. Aomine was like a brother to her and she knew something was wrong. Before she gave Aomine the time he probably needed but this didn't work at all. So now, determined to get to know what was his problem, she came here.

Aomine developed a habit of spending his afternoons and evenings lately on an old court near his house. The place was already closed and run down but the ring was still pretty good for playing. And what was more important, Aomine could be there alone.

Momoi stopped at the entrance, taking her time to watch the boy who, as she predicted, was there, playing by himself. Or rather trying to break the basket.

Aomine was strong, there was never any doubt about that, but this was too much. He looked like he wanted to see which gave up first under his powerful dunks, the hoop or his hands.

She caught a fast glimpse of Aomine's face, her chest tightening at the expression of anger mixed with something almost painful. She knew Aomine long enough to know that he was thinking about something intensely, his mouth moving as if he was talking to himself, but no sound reached her ears.

He wanted to break something. Or someone.

Momoi fixed her hair nervously and took a deep breath, actually scared at this point, but she had to trust Aomine. That's what friends did, right?

"Dai-chan?" She called to him, drawing the blue haired boy's attention for a moment. Aomine acknowledged her presence with a glare before he returned to the ball and ring in front of him without a word.

"Aomine Daiki!" She tried again, not ready to give up anytime soon but Aomine didn't react to her voice. Even if he was ignoring her, she was still going to say what she wanted. "I know something happened. You are really horrible lately, hurting everyone. I know you are not like that so tell me what happened. We'll figure something out!" At her words Aomine slowed down to look at her and snorted. As if she could do something with the matter. She probably suspected that Aomine didn't sleep with girls only but he never told her. And sure as hell he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Does it have something to do with the game we had with Tetsu-kun? Did the coach tell you something after that?" Momoi tried, not giving up. She was going to get the information she needed from her friend, no matter what.

"Fuck off, Satsuki." Aomine said not turning back to face the girl. He didn't want to talk about this with her. With anyone. What could she do anyway? Say there were other guys around? As if that would help. And beside, that would mean he cared about Kagami and that was not the case. He was just so pissed that he didn't have anyone good enough to fuck. And that he lost to Kise of all people. That fucking pretty boy who could have any girl he wanted, and probably any gay guy in the area but went for Kagami. If not for the fucking blonde he would somehow figure out how to get back on Kagami's good side but now the red head was too preoccupied with the model.

"Dai-chan, I'm your friend, I'll help you!" Aomine didn't even notice when the girl got close enough to pick up the rolling ball from the ground and hid it behind her back to make him focus on her for at least a moment.

"So what, I don't need your help." He hissed getting close to Satsuki and looked from above at her, trying to intimidate her with his glare.

"No! You are not like that so just tell me!" Momoi didn't move an inch, staring back at the scary teen.

"It has nothing to do with you so get lost!" Aomine's voice rose. He almost shouted, but again, he succeed nothing with that. Momoi was never so determined and stubborn before, he had to praise her this time, unwillingly.

"Than who? Did you fight with someone?" She asked in return.

"It's none of your business! I didn't fight with anyone!" Aomine tried to reach behind her back but Momoi surprisingly fast took two steps back to not let him get the ball, at least not so easily. "Give that back, fuck!"

"No, tell me what's wrong first!" She said stubbornly hoping that Aomine wouldn't try to rip the ball from her feeble grip, she knew he was able to do that without struggle.

"No! Go ask Kise if you want to know so badly and leave me the fuck alone!" Aomine's voice roared in the evening air when he finally let go of the rest of his good manners and pinned Momoi to the fence, reaching behind her back and taking what was his.

"Ki-chan?" The pink haired girl didn't fight, too surprised that she actually managed to get some information. That was a start.

Aomine groaned at that. Shit, he said too much, he was so pissed that he wasn't careful enough around the girl.

"Just go away." He sighed resigned. Shit, he said too much and now he could only pray that the fucker didn't want to "show" his newly found boyfriend to anyone. Besides, it was not confirmed in any way that Kagami told him about his and Aomine's time together. And probably never would tell so he had nothing to worry about. Except the annoying girl.

Momoi bit her bottom lip gently. She could try and push Aomine further hoping the guy would finally give up and spill the beans. Or she could follow the lead she got and actually ask Kise if he knew anything. Knowing the bubbly blonde he might have done something to Aomine without realizing it but still, it was worth trying.

"Dai-chan, I'm really worried so please, tell me when you feel like it, ok?" The girl said calmly like an older sister to a small brother would and smiled in the warmest way she could but her efforts got ignored in the last attempt to work on the blue haired teen.

So, if plan A failed, time for newly formed plan B.

Without further delay Momoi left the forgotten court and when she was far enough, she reached for he phone, immediately calling Kise.

She didn't even have to wait long for the boy to pick up.

"Hello, Ki-chan!... Eeeh? That's so not true!... But anyway, there is something I wanted to ask you. Why is Dai-chan angry at you?" Momoi was trying not to show in her voice how worried and curious at the same time she was but that was impossible the moment she heard something very interesting. "WHAT!? NO WAY!" She could barely hold the phone. Kise was obviously joking, he had to be. There was no way that what he was saying was true!

x

Kagami was one hundred percent sure. All of the Generation of Miracles were fucked up.

Assholes, dictators, weirdoes and sadists. Every fucking one of them.

He hoped that Kise at least was 'normal'. Or as close to one as possible but he was a fucking sadist who probably learnt the art of being one from Kuroko himself. Why Kagami came to that conclusion was clearly visible by the situation at hand.

Right now he was sitting on his bed in loose knee-length shorts, admiring the almost naked model.

'_Fuck you Kise, you stupid asshole!'_

And hell, there was a lot to admire and the damn jerk knew that, doing everything to tease Kagami and drive him insane. The Kajiou player was wearing only a pair of pretty tight, black boxer briefs, standing in the entrance to Kagami's bedroom, smirking like a cat that cornered a mouse and was ready to eat it.

The problem was, he was not going to go that way and that drove Kagami crazy. He wouldn't mind really. He was so horny recently but Kise was stubborn and didn't let him go past kissing and occasional touching in the 'safe area'.

So why was he now pretty much naked in Kagami's bedroom?

Kise just showed up at the red head's place an hour ago, and that was fucking late for him, already after nine. He asked if he could stay the night to which Kagami agreed, eagerly. Yes, he was finally going to score!

Kise must have somehow sensed his ideas because the next thing he said was _"Ah, but no dirty stuff, ok?"_

It was over three weeks, Aomine would by now, and did before already, fuck Kagami every way and place possible. And Kise obviously knew how horny Kagami was, there was no other explanation for this, but the blonde still was not ready to go further.

Kagami didn't want another fuck buddy, he wanted something more so he respected that. But damn, Kise was a mean, evil bastard that tried to push him to the limit.

If that was not enough, when Kagami offered to go sleep on the coach, knowing damn well that Kise was not giving in yet, the damn guy just waved his hand dismissively and said he didn't mind to sleep in one bed.

So, the fucking problem at hand was an almost naked, very sexy boyfriend in Kagami's bed who didn't want to be touched.

FUCKING GREAT!

Kagami was stubborn too so he didn't want to give up too easily. If nothing would happen, he could at least feel Kise up a bit, maybe even cuddle with him, chests bare, or something like that. He was really desperate for any physical contact.

"I forgot an extra t-shirt." Kise said nonchalantly as he stepped closer to the bed where Kagami was sitting. He smiled at the red head. Kagami barely contained a disappointed groan. Fuck, Kise was a pro at this, striking the right cords to make him agitated but denying him everything that he wanted.

Kagami looked up at the miles of creamy, perfectly smooth skin before him. He wanted to touch it so badly, run his tongue over the nicely shaped abs and go lower, gently sliding the sexy underwear down.

He reached with his hand and grabbed Kise's wrist, intending to pull him on his lap but the sneaky bastard figured it out and expertly landed right next to Kagami, rubbing their tights together. Kagami groaned with disappointment but didn't give up so easily, snaking his hand around Kise's neck and pulling the other teen closer for a slow, sensual kiss.

The blonde allowed that much so Kagami felt more confidence, instantly sliding his tongue between Kise's rosy lips and getting at home in the wet, hot mouth of the other boy. Kise as always kissed good, very good but Kagami never got that urge to rip off his clothes after the simple touch. And Kise never tried to dominate too much, bringing Kagami to the edge.

If the boy just said anything Kagami would gladly roll over and let Kise fuck him. He wanted that. Needed.

Kagami felt the familiar, yet faint, twitch in his lower regions. He was horny all the time yet when things came to this point his libido always slowed down. He had no idea how to explain that. Maybe he subconsciously respected Kise as his boyfriend and didn't want to rush into physical relationship when the boy was not ready?

Soon, when the kisses got more intense and Kagami's hands started wandering dangerously close, Kise pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"So, are you sleepy?" Kise smiled gently, settling himself deeper on the bed, slipping under the covers.

"You are such a fucking tease, you know that?" Kagami growled, ripping the covers off the sexy blonde and lowered himself over his body before Kise could react. He run his tongue over the boy's stomach, tasting the skin and humming in appreciation. He was not bad, not as intoxicating as Aomine's taste was, but good enough.

Kise started to laugh quietly at that.

"Stop it, Kagamicchi, that tickles!" He squirmed on the bed, trying to get away from Kagami. That made the other teen even more determined to pin him down. After short struggle Kise was laying flat on his stomach with heavier body covering his own. The blonde could feel clearly on his ass what was, without a doubt, a half hard cock. He froze, not liking where this was heading. That was not the plan he had and definitely, no matter how curious he was, he was not going there yet.

"Kagamicchi, we should stop…" Kise whispered loudly enough for the other boy to hear it.

"Kise, I want you." Kagami on the other hand didn't want to stop. He needed some sort of release. He slowly kissed the back of his boyfriend neck, gently nipping the soft skin here and there.

Kise gasped surprised at how nice it felt, the rough hand running over his side, heading down, the surprisingly soft and gentle kisses.

"Kagamicchi… I don't want to do it yet." He tried again, this time with more confidence. This was a dangerous ground but he was a man and he was not going to lose to Kagami in that matter.

"We don't have to go all the way. I will make you feel good if you let me, ok?" Kagami was really willing to do that. He would gladly suck Kise off if he just got the permission. Or at least a mutual jerking off would be nice. Kise should allow that much, damnit. What was he, a fucking virgin? Didn't he want to do something at least with him?

"Let's go to sleep, ok?" Kise was a persistent bastard and pretended not to hear Kagami's question. The red head couldn't do anything right then, he just gave up, for the time being. Kagami sighed deeply and pushed himself off the boy and bed. He picked up the discarded covers and pulled them over the blonde.

"I'll go to the toilet. Go to sleep if you are tired." Kagami grumbled, resignation clear in his voice. For a moment Kise really wanted to call him back to bed and agree on something, but he couldn't.

He was not stupid, he saw how Kagami reacted every time he, supposedly by accident, mentioned Aomine in his presence. He managed to catch Kagami even daydreaming about the darker teen once, or cursing him under his breath when he though no one was watching. When they were busy together Kagami really tried to pay all of his attention to Kise, and mostly did good, but there were these short moments when obviously someone else was on his mind.

"Ok, don't take too long!" Kise answered cheerfully. He should be a fucking actor if Kagami didn't notice anything by now. But maybe tomorrow, if everything went according to the plan, maybe he could finally start getting the things moving.

Kise covered himself more and closed his eyes. He needed energy for tomorrow!

Kagami left the room, turning off the lights, when he saw Kise getting more comfortable and slipping into the dreamland already. He went to the toilet, splashing his face with cold water. He needed to cool down but the annoying erection didn't help at all.

'_This is so fucked up…'_ He thought, leaning comfortably over the sink, one hand finding it's way in his underwear, slowly stroking the hard flesh there. His hand was working rhythmically but somehow it didn't feel good at all, even when he tried to think about Kise, about the slender legs, creamy skin, his voice, it always felt off. He was not getting any closer to release, he got only frustrated more.

What the fuck was wrong with him!? When he was with Aomine his cock would jump with excitement at the sight of uncovered more that usually dark skin. Or at the deep sexy voice of the asshole. He was touching his cock right now but his body was playing tricks and Kagami could swear he felt someone's expert fingers playing with his ass.

Kagami looked at himself in the mirror, hating the expression he was making at the sheer thought of the blue haired teen.

Why his body wanted that fucking asshole so much?

x

There were moments, such as this, when Kagami really considered if it was worth trying this 'relationship' thing with Kise. The guy said the day before that he had a surprise and wanted to meet with everyone. Kagami of course agreed, not like he had much of a choice if he wanted to stay on Kise's good side, but he smelled a really annoying day incoming.

He was sitting in one of the rooms of a karaoke bar, where Kise insisted they went, in the company of Kuroko, which was acceptable, and, heaven have mercy on his soul, Midorima with his overly friendly stalker.

Kagami hid himself in the deepest corner, with Kise right by his side and Kuroko next, Midorima and Takao taking spots on the opposite side of the table.

"I still don't believe how did you manage to bring Midorima with you, Takao." Kagami snorted, purposely trying to get on the green haired teens nerve a little bit, to release his own tension. He was in a fucking karaoke bar. _**He**_ was.

It's not that Kagami didn't like karaoke, he liked music and singing, he was just, well, not gifted in that area.

"He didn't. It's just that Oha-Asa's lucky item for today is a microphone and that today I should spend the day with a Scorpio. That's all to it." Midorima fixed his glasses with his left hand, the right one occupied with his own mic, just in case. He was looking totally serious and ignored Takao who was barely holding his laugh in.

"Yes, Shin-chan is very serious and scary…" He said after he calmed down the incoming outburst. He earned an angry 'Takao!' from the tall teen but nothing more, not counting an angry vein pulsing on Midorima's forehead, but that was as natural as breathing for the green haired teen in such company.

Kagami tried not to think too much into it, he wanted to survive this whole thing, somehow.

"Hey, Kise, want to sing something with me?" The rustling from everyone setting in place got distracted by overly cheerful Takao who already grabbed two microphones, getting ready to have fun. Screw some grumpy fun-spoilers here, he was going do what he wanted and enjoy the time.

"Sure! Ah, but not everyone is here yet." Kise answered with a smile on his face. It was hard when he was nervous, a certain red head would probably not like his idea and he didn't warn him before about _this_**.**

"Who are we waiting for then?" Kagami had a hint of anger in his voice, because you had to be dumb, really really dumb not to guess who else from Kise's friends was living in Tokyo. He just hoped it was the pink boobs chick. Ah, speaking of the devil…

The next moment the door to their room opened and Touou's manager jumped in with all the joy on her face, obviously directed at one person.

"We're here! Ah, Tetsu-kun, I've missed you!" She jumped to the smaller boy, hugging him and crushing his face between her tits. Kagami wanted to slap his palm over his face. That was seriously gross, his best friend would suffocate soon in the worst way possible.

"You are so cruel, Momo—" Kise instantly jumped. He was the one who invited everyone and it hurt so badly to not be the first one greeted. He couldn't end his sentence because he looked towards the door and saw the more important element of his strategy.

"What the fuck is this?" Aomine instantly went several levels up on the anger scale, looking around the room. He could certainly name at least three people he didn't want to see. He was ready to turn around and leave when a slender hand wrapped itself around his arm.

"Dai-chan, you promised…" Momoi was right there at his side, doing the perfect puppy-eyes.

Aomine wanted to just kick the traitorous girl and walk away. He didn't want to see Kagami, he didn't want to see Kise even more, and definitely Midorima was on that list too, even though on last place so far.

Truth to be told, he was behaving like a total ass lately, he knew that, so when Satsuki came to him too early in the morning to function properly, asking if they could go out somewhere together, he agreed, promising that they will go wherever the girl wanted if she just let him the fuck alone. His mother should stop inviting her over without his permission to the house. Fuck, who got up on a free day before eight! So, not knowing what was in store for him, Aomine promised to go with Satsuki and now he was screwed in the worst possible company. But his male pride didn't let him break the word he gave and somehow deep down he knew that he should do at least that much for the girl as an apology for his recent behavior. He could do it, he'd just ignore the most annoying guys and leave early. Surely Kise and Kagami wouldn't do anything inappropriate here, right?

Aomine run his eyes over the crowd, focusing for a moment longer on Kagami's clearly upset face. It looked like the guy had no idea about this, surprised and somehow pissed. Aomine was getting good at reading his face, knowing him well enough to be able to know Kagami's mood. Somehow it felt good, knowing he was not the only one deceived in the group. With a cocky smirk on his face he sat next to Midorima, of course leaving enough space between them. He would sooner cut himself than sit on the same fucking sofa as the two disgusting lovebirds.

Momoi, even thou she really wanted to sit next to Kuroko and try her luck with the obscure teen, sat next to Aomine, successfully blocking his way towards the exit, just in case.

Kagami was fuming on the other side, his eyes wandering between Aomine and Kise. This was so fucked up. Why did the blonde invite him too? Sure, they were friends and Kagami was in no position to tell the guy who he could meet with and not, but he should warn him at least. Kise knew all too well that he and Aomine weren't on the best of terms, not even counting the part kept secret from the model.

Kise noticed the foul mood of his boyfriend and sat closer to him, resting his hand on Kagami's knee in a way that no one would notice. He gave the red head a reassuring smile, squeezing his leg gently.

"Don't be upset, it'll be fun." Kise leaned closer, whispering to Kagami's ear.

"You should have told me that idiot would be here!" Kagami hissed in return, trying to keep his voice down so only Kise heard him. He didn't really like that, at all.

Kagami noticed the wide grin that spread over Kise's handsome face as his hand moved up the other boy's tight, dangerously close to more sensitive area.

"Come on, Kagamicchi, lets have fun here all together and maybe I'll be nice to you after we leave this place, ok?" Kise said very suggestively and Kagami felt his blood wandering somewhere else than it was needed right now. Fuck, did Kise really mean that? Oh damn, finally! Kagami just took last fast glance over the blonde and smiled like a total idiot, agreeing to behave. He hoped that the reward was worth it, damn it was!

x

Aomine decided to stay here not only because of Satsuki, he also hoped to piss off Kagami and Kise but his plan somehow backfired. They were all having good time, even managing to somehow force Midorima to sing, which was horrible and had nothing in common with the song that was supposed to be in the beginning. But they were having fun, all of them. Singing, joking, Kise being overly touchy and friendly with Kagami and the red head allowing it! They were sitting so close, their legs were for sure rubbing together and the way Kise's right, and Kagami's left hand were constantly somewhere under the table could suggest only one thing. And fuck, Aomine hated that. They were so obvious with their happy little love or whatever this shit was that even Midorima noticed. Not that he had to, Takao asked them straight out if anything was going on and the lack of coherent answer was enough to figure it out.

What Aomine hated the most was the way Kagami smiled. He'd seen the red head face on many occasions, when he felt great pleasure, anger, when he was unsure and scared. But this pure joy on his smiling face was new. And it pissed Aomine off that the bright smile was not directed at him. Not even at Kuroko, but that was for Kise and because of the blonde. The only thing missing was for them to actually kiss right here and there, which was not so much out of the question with the way they behaved.

And Kagami fucking ignored him all the way, focused on Kise. Talking with the blonde, sometimes with Kuroko and listening to Takao's stupid jokes. He didn't even look at Aomine.

He allowed Kise to ruffle his hair, making Kagami look absolutely sexy and fuckable with what resembled his head right after good fucking, his cheeks slightly pink from laughing and temperature in the room.

"Dai-chan, are you not feeling good?" Momoi successfully broke his train of thoughts, noticing the way his face was twisted in a horrible sneer. Aomine looked like he wanted to kill someone, preferably Kagami or Kise. Or both. The blonde momentarily caught up with the little chat, looking at Aomine.

"Aominecchi, are you not having fun?" Kise sounded almost sincere, _almost._ The guy was getting good at this, faking emotion but Aomine knew damn well it was all done on purpose to piss him off, he just knew it.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me Kise." He didn't know why this just left his mouth but the words did, louder than he planned, distracting everyone from whatever they were doing and several sets of eyes focused on Aomine this one moment.

"Nah, don't be like that Aominecchi, you are my friend!" Kise tried to play it cool, smiling and being overly friendly with the blue haired teen which pissed the darker teen even more at that moment.

"The hell, as if anyone would like a friend like you!" Aomine stood up, not liking the way this was going to but he couldn't control himself. Just looking at Kise right now made him want to break something, Kise's nose among other things.

"That's cruel, Aominecchi!" Kise cried but for a short glimpse Aomine could see that the boy was actually enjoying it, his eyes laughing triumphantly as if saying that he won the Kagami prize, stole it from Aomine and the dark skinned teen couldn't do anything to fix that.

If not for Kagami, Kise would really have his nose broken that moment. Aomine didn't control his body well enough and his hand simply shot up, fist missing Kise's face by bare millimeters. The red head fortunately noticed, knowing Aomine temper well enough, and pulled the blonde back a little.

Several voices rose the next moment, calling Aomine's name, for him to calm down, to stop, but he couldn't even recognize who exactly said that. He wanted to break something so badly, he wanted them to know what they did wrong, these two fuckers.

This was the worst.

He couldn't stand being in the same room as these two and watching. It felt as if someone cut of his drugs, he couldn't hold it much longer and nothing worked, he needed that one thing but it belonged to someone else now and he was powerless. First time in his life he was out of options. He really was a pathetic asshole, nothing more.

Aomine growled under his breath and turned around, leaving the room as fast as possible, shutting the door loudly.

"Kise, are you ok?" Kagami looked closer at the blonde when he finally got over the shock of Aomine's outburst. The blonde was fine, mostly, but his eyes were full of tears.

Oh crap, why did Kagami fell for that old trick. It was obvious Kise didn't want Aomine to leave like that and now he was making puppy-eyes to Kagami, begging him to do something.

"I'll go talk to him." The red head offered, standing up. He didn't want only to please Kise and get something for himself later, he really had to talk to the ass and end this once and for all. Explain him that what was in the past stayed there and he should deal with it.

Kagami took a deep breath and rushed after the angry teen.

x

Aomine looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like such a coward, running away and hiding in the fucking toilet. He had to calm down, take a deep breath, think.

Wait, no.

Not think, forget. Get away, far away from everyone and do something with himself. Why was Kagami the only one getting laid, what had the guy better than him?

What the fuck was wrong with him!? It's not that Kagami was especially good in bed, not all that experienced. There were for sure plenty more nice tight asses to fuck. So why the hell the idiot stuck in his head so much?

Aomine turned to looked at the door, startled by the sound of it closing and cursed inwardly seeing who just entered .

Kagami, looking as hot as always, his expression serious and somehow concerned. And obviously still angry. He looked so damn good in tight jeans, black, tight top and deep red unbuttoned shirt, good enough for Aomine to feel like ripping those clothes off right now.

Fuck, he was doing it again! He had to stop thinking about this guy like that.

Kagami stood close to the door, watching Aomine intently, several sentences rushing through his head but he couldn't pick the right one to start the conversation. They were just staring at each other, both waiting for the other to say something yet no one did.

"Aomine—" Kagami finally said, taking a step toward the other teen, still unsure but the longer he took, the worse it got. Aomine turned all the way to face him, hands turned into fists. He was pissed, that much was obvious from his expression.

"Fuck off Kagami, better go you your bitch." He barked, purposefully hurting the red head's feelings. He didn't even know why he wanted to punish Kagami, and for what, but he did. Hurt him, make him regret everything.

"The fuck, I come here to talk and you just act like a jerk!" Kagami had a short temper too and couldn't exactly control himself right now. He took few last steps and grabbed Aomine by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, snarling in his face.

"Don't touch me!" Aomine was not pleased with this, Kagami acting all high and mighty. He took a swing with his hand, aiming at the other boy's face.

The fist connected with Kagami's face. It hurt, but he was not going to let Aomine do whatever he damn wanted. Kagami snapped, giving back twice as much as Aomine gave him.

Soon there was nothing else except fists and knees flying back and forth, connecting with their targets. Aomine took at least two blows right on his face and a painful knee in the stomach and Kagami got rewarded with a hard fist that almost broke his nose and split his lip.

Kagami wanted to hurt the annoying jerk. This whole thing was his fault, he was always, always messing with his head, always there, annoying, cocky little asshole. He did this all to Kagami, it was his fault that he had to go and find someone else, someone better. He didn't like that for fuck's sake!

He didn't even know how he managed to grab Aomine's short hair and try to scrape off the paint from walls with his face. The darker teen groaned at the sudden pain spreading over his face. For a moment, when Kagami pushed him on the wall right after that and hit him once again right on the face, everything turned black around Aomine.

Shit it hurt, the annoying ringing in his head was driving him crazy, he was hot, sweaty, pissed off and hard. He could feel the blood running from his nose and over his mouth, some dripping slowly inside, some landing on his white shirt.

Aomine opened his eyes to see what was wrong. Suddenly the assault stopped and only the pain on his face and in his pants remained.

Kagami was right there, in front of him, too close for the comfort. He was breathing heavily, hot air burning Aomine's skin. The dark red eyes were shining with anger and lust. Aomine had seen them like that before, many times, so he knew. Fuck, why he looked so hot even now, messy, with swollen and split lip and some blood forming in the corner of his mouth.

He knew he looked worse. Much more. The left side of his forehead stung horribly where the skin got scrapped over the rough wall, his nose was dripping blood, he could taste it, but was too numb to know if it was broken or not, hopefully not.

He lost.

He lost once again to Kagami.

Aomine wanted to laugh at how pitiful he must have looked now but he couldn't catch enough air to do so.

It didn't help when Kagami got closer, connecting their lower body parts. Aomine almost moaned at the familiar feeling of hard cock rubbing into his own erection.

Fuck, they were both hard.

Breathing labored, the smell of sweat, blood and toilet cleaners and it was like a dream come true for them.

They were so fucked up.

Aomine didn't fight back when Kagami grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, joining them in blood-tasting, desperate kiss.

x

**tbc…**

x

AN: Ahhh. And done, late, sorry about that, but finally done! I kinda feel bad that Kise turned out to be such a manipulative jerk. Ok, maybe not, but this is definitely different than what they usually make him like. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews and comments welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Thank you for over 100 reviews here and 100+ favs on This never Happened! I love you guys so much. And I love you Gaily especially. The fanart of their bloody kiss on your tumblr, it made me cry! So damn hot and perfect, the face Aomine made… OH GOD.

So now, lets not waste any more time. Happy Birthday Aomine! Enjoy the show XD.

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 8**

There was a lot of tension in the air and Kagami couldn't hold his emotions any longer. It was too much, the intoxicating smell of Aomine, the look in his eyes, the blood slowly dripping from his nose. Shit, call him sick pervert, he didn't care anymore. That was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

He had to, **had to** pull the fucking asshole closer and trap his lips in a desperate kiss.

Fuck, he missed that!

Kagami could feel how his body heated up, how the pleasure spreaded through his veins to every corner of his body. He wanted to feel more. Anything, anything at all.

He pushed Aomine harder into the wall with his hips, grinding their clothed erections together. His hands were roaming over the blue haired teen's chest, on the back of his neck, threading his short, soft hair.

Kagami wanted to howl from this desperation. And fuck, the way Aomine was behaving right now was such a turn on.

The darker teen never allowed Kagami to dominate him, he always let him free enough to fight but never win. This time Kagami could feel in his bones that Aomine was letting him take the lead. He was responding eagerly to every touch, every swipe of his tongue, but never took over.

The red head was sure he didn't like to be the leading one before, he wanted to be dominated for some reason, especially with Aomine. Yet this time he was in charge and it was perfect. He could feel the destruction a simple kiss made in his body and mind, how it shattered all restrains and inhibitions.

Finally they couldn't take it any longer like that and Kagami pulled away just the little bit, enough to let them breathe and look at each other, lower bodies still connected. He was even afraid to let go of Aomine's shirt, his fingers tangled in the soft fabric at the lower back of the darker teen.

Aomine was first to look up at the other boy, taking in his face and admiring the view. Kagami looked like a vampire that had feasted a minute ago, with blood smeared around his lips. His eyes were half closed and focused like the one's of some predator. Aomine knew he was not looking any better. He felt the blood still slowly dripping from his nose, his mouth was open to let him breathe easier. He looked horrible, he knew, but the same could be said about Kagami, his lips swollen, cheek reddened and slightly swelling after their brawl.

Neither gave a shit about that now.

Aomine couldn't help himself and grinned like a fool. He was genuinely happy for the first time in weeks. Fuck, months! He would not let some bruises and blood spoil his fun now.

Kagami raised his brows at that stupid smile on Aomine's face. The moment they split he was sure the dumbass would say something, shit-talk Kagami for taking the lead or… well, something! But he didn't. He was standing there, waiting, trying to regulate his breathing and smiling.

But this was probably too beautiful to be true and the silence got broken by some girls walking outside and laughing, reminding the two about their current location. They were in a very dangerous place for this sort of things and only thanks to sheer luck no one decided to come take a piss while they were chocking each other with their tongues.

Kagami turned around to look at the door, relieved that no one entered. Aomine followed his gaze for a moment but after that he focused on Kagami's face alone. The other teen turned back to face him.

The fiery teen was unsure what to do. Someone could come any minute and catch them like that, destroying everything. But on the other hand, the thrill of being caught was there, arousing them both even more.

Aomine was looking at him patiently, probably for the first time in his life. He was waiting for Kagami to decide what to do, continue or stop here. The silence was stretching uncomfortably but the red head finally made up his mind.

He shouldn't even really consider the other option, they both were beyond the point of stopping and simply walking away from each other.

Kagami grabbed the front of Aomine's shirt and dragged him to the last stall, locking the door a second later. He didn't let Aomine take the upper hand even for a moment, pushing the blue haired teen against the wall in an uncomfortable position with the friggin toilet between his legs, facing the tiled wall.

"Oh… Brave…" Aomine couldn't stop himself from commenting and teasing the red head. He loved rubbing Kagami the wrong way so badly.

"Asshole." Kagami pushed him harder against the wall, getting comfortably right behind the darker boy.

"Dickhead." Aomine returned the insult, pushing back and grinding his ass over Kagami's front, shutting the other up successfully.

Kagami, and probably Aomine as well, could feel, almost hear, how hard and fast his heart was beating. It was unimaginable that the other boy allowed such position, where Kagami could control everything. The red head sometimes wished for this but he actually stopped expecting it to ever happen. Yet here he was, holding Aomine's hip with one hand, the other testing the front grounds while he was basically humping him from behind. He tried going too far with sinking his teeth harshly into Aomine's neck, sliding his hand in the fight jeans and groping his ass but all that the darker teen did was simply standing there, leaning his forehead over the cool tiles and breathing loudly. One of his hands was supporting his weight, glued to the wall.

Suddenly Aomine moved a bit too fast, startling Kagami. He wiped some of the annoying red liquid from his face with his free hand and turned his head around to look at Kagami.

"You gonna do it?" Aomine asked looking Kagami intensely in the eyes.

The red head swallowed hard. Fuck, for real? Did Aomine really mean what he thought he meant?

Dear God, Kagami would definitely get a heart attack today.

"A… Are you sure?" Kagami asked and held his breath, hoping that he didn't imagine it the first time.

Aomine was trying to come up with some sort of smartass remark but somehow couldn't focus when their intense gazes were locked together.

"Yeah…" He whispered hoarsely, reaching with his free hand back and pulled Kagami closer to steal another kiss from him. Kagami deserved it, he won, in more than one way.

Aomine was always the one who won, the one looking down at others, so the way Kagami bulldozed through Aomine's life crushing him not only on the court, made the darker teen excited. That was exactly why he wanted Kagami as his rival or partner. Dominate or being dominated, winning or losing, the thrill of not knowing how things would turn out.

When they pulled apart from the kiss Kagami didn't waste any more time. He snaked his hands to the front of Aomine's pants, undoing his zipper and pulling them down together with the underwear. Aomine gasped when his cock finally was released from the constricting clothing. Kagami wrapped his hand around Aomine's erection, teasing the boy with the gentle touch.

Inside, Kagami was panicking.

He kind of knew what to do, but somehow the place wasn't fuck-friendly for two guys, not to mention their movement was severely restricted in the small area. The red head tried to buy himself some time, taking off Aomine's shirt as well as his own and letting them fall on the not exactly clean floor.

Think, he had to think something up and fast or he'd embarrass himself. It wasn't easy when you had a raging boner trying to rip a hole in your jeans and a short tempered yet still willing lover waiting.

Kagami slapped himself mentally. He was not some virgin pussy, he could do it!

After a short pause in their activities, Aomine started to get a little pissed at the lack of action. Not that he didn't appreciate a break to calm his breath down, but his cock was screaming for attention and if Kagami was not going to do something right now he would—

"What the fuck are you doing?" Aomine growled seeing as the red haired teen leaned down and was stuffing his hands into Aomine's pant pockets, looking for something obviously. The sight was odd and definitely not something that Aomine expected.

"I need your wallet." Kagami answered confusing the darker teen even more.

"What? Why?" What the hell was wrong with Kagami at the moment? Aomine observed as the boy finally snatched what he was looking for and stood up, looking through the wallet's contents without Aomine's permission. He was getting his nose broken later if he did something stupid.

Kagami visibly brightened when he finally found what he was looking for and it suited his plans perfect after closer inspection. Aomine soon noticed what the red head had in his hand.

"Why the hell do you need a condom? We never used them." Aomine tried to turn around but Kagami blocked his movement, pushing him more against the wall. He bit Aomine's neck harshly to shut the teen up.

"Yeah, and that was your fault, idiot. I need one now." Kagami grumbled and put away both items on top of the toilet. He just hoped the mood was not entirely gone by now. He could fix that too.

"Daiki?" Kagami whispered near Aomine's ear, slowly licking the shell teasingly. The use of Aomine's name seemed to work wonders on the other guy. The darker teen tensed visibly, his cock twitching at the sheer sound of his name coming from Kagami's lips. It was so rare for Kagami to use his actual name, Aomine had to pretty much force it out of him.

"Yeah?" It was all that he could manage coherently right now, suddenly tense again.

"I want to fuck you. Can I, right?" Kagami snaked his hands to the front once again, one going down to play with Aomine's sack, the other going up to pinch one of his nipples. He couldn't stop himself from grinding once again against that nice, tanned ass. He wanted to do Aomine so badly for so long but shit, he didn't want to force the blue haired boy.

Aomine turned his head away from Kagami, looking at the white wall in front of him, supporting himself with his hands because he suddenly started to feel week in the knees. Fuck, did he really want to do it? He never told Kagami this but he was not experienced in **that way**. He swallowed hard.

"Just do it, asshole…" Aomine used insults to mask his embarrassment but he wouldn't dare to turn back now, Kagami would see his face red with something else than blood and bruises. Shit, he was nervous but was not going to show that to the other teen.

Kagami smirked at that, his mouth connected to Aomine's neck so the boy could feel it. He was going to make Aomine feel so good…

Kagami squatted down, lowering himself until he had Aomine's ass in front of his face and without a warning sunk his teeth in the tasty looking flesh.

"Aahh, shiiit…! What the… Fuck…!" Aomine yelped totally surprised by that but right after that he sucked in his breath and covered his mouth with his left hand or he would scream like a fucking girl.

Kagami just…

He… Oh fuck…!

Aomine couldn't form a coherent thought.

Kagami grabbed his ass, spreading the cheeks as wide as he could and slowly run his tongue all the way between them.

Holy fucking shit!

Kagami was licking his ass. Oh God…

Aomine shut his eyes tightly, biting his hand. He was not expecting that. And that it would feel so good. The first seconds of contact felt weird but the moment Kagami's wet tongue reached his hole, Aomine lost it. His body jerked violently and he could feel the wave of heat running through his lower parts.

Kagami chuckled gently at that reaction. He knew he just got a nice bribe material and was going to put it to good use. But that was not important now. Right now, he had better things to do. Kagami didn't rush things, slowly running his tongue over the tight hole few times before he tried to slide the tip in.

Aomine felt his insides tightening from the pleasure.

Oh fuck!

It should feel gross, he shouldn't enjoy it so much but, ah shit. Kagami really could put his big mouth to good use when he wanted. Aomine had such a hard time focusing. He was not a total faggot to enjoy it, damnit! He liked fucking not being fucked! This was such a bad idea but, shit, he was not going to ask Kagami to stop. Ah screw that, he would think about it later!

Aomine reached with his hand back, grabbing Kagami's hair and pulled him closer, forcing his face between his ass even more.

Kagami got the hint, working faster and adding a finger to the equation. He spit on Aomine's already wet hole and pushed one digit inside, his tongue still teasing the entrance.

Aomine's fist tightened around Kagami's red locks. All this crap about first time hurting was such a bullshit! He was on fire and wanted Kagami to finally fuck him!

The blue haired teen didn't even notice when Kagami pushed in second finger and started stretching him as best as he could, he was so lost in feeling the pleasure that registering the world around them was simply impossible.

"Taiga, enough already…" Aomine found enough courage to open his mouth finally and let his hoarse voice come out. He was already dripping, not even realizing that he started jerking himself until he was dangerously close to coming.

Kagami complied reluctantly.

"It might hurt." He said standing up, a nice flush on his cheeks. He was not going to complain, he wanted to be inside badly, but unlike Aomine, he was a considerate guy.

"Just fuck me already!" Aomine growled, putting both hands on the wall to steady himself as he got ready for the next part.

Kagami was not going to question that eagerness. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough to free is neglected cock. That felt so much better. He stroked himself few times before he reached to pick up temporarily forgotten small package. God bless pre-lubricated condoms, otherwise he would be fucked up and his maybe only chance to fuck Aomine would be gone. Probably the last chance they had for sex ever again…

Shit, he was not going there, not now.

Kagami pushed back the disturbing thoughts and got ready, putting on the piece of latex. It didn't take long till he was already close to Aomine, positioning himself and ready to enter. Kagami put one hand on Aomine's hip to hold him steady as he started pushing slowly in.

Fuck, he was not expected it to feel so fucking awesome.

Not because of the physical pleasure, but still he had to admit that he could enjoy how tight and hot Aomine was, but because of the fact that it was Aomine. He was doing it with him. On top. He, Kagami Taiga, was fucking Aomine Daiki! Just that simple fact made his heart skip few beats and his guts clench with pleasure.

Aomine was breathing fast, trying to relax but it was hard. Kagami was gentle and patient with him, he would dare to say caring even. He pushed in slowly knowing that their lubrication was far from perfect. It wasn't painful, rather uncomfortable or weird. Kagami wrapped his other hand around Aomine's cock, stroking him at matching speed and showered the back of his neck with bites and kisses. Aomine could feel the fast heartbeat on his back, the heat and burning breath on his skin.

Fuck, he wanted to say something but his throat was tight to prevent any embarrassing sounds from breaking out from his chest. Kagami was pushing in slowly, then back almost all the way out and back inside the hot body, getting deeper with each slow thrust until he was as far inside as he could.

Aomine felt the heat and pressure inside him, the feeling surreal and surprisingly good. Shit, he liked that, more than he wanted to admit. Because it was Kagami, because of this fucking annoying dumbass! He turned his head and looked at the red head with the corner of his eye but Kagami caught him. His brows were pulled together tightly, eyes only halfway opened, observing Aomine intensely.

Neither of them broke the eye contact for a while, holding still and just enjoying the moment. Aomine was the first to break it, rolling his hips back and ordering Kagami to move.

The red head smirked at that and snapped his hips harshly. He was entering Aomine deep with each powerful but slow thrust. The darker teen allowed himself to just go with the flow. He rolled his head back and rested it on Kagami's shoulder, giving the other teen better access to his neck.

Kagami was really close after that. He never expected Aomine to look so fucking hot when he was fucked. His face was relaxed for a change, his back arched and mouth open. He wasn't exactly the loud type of lover but even Aomine had to moan from time to time when Kagami hit the right spot or stroked his dick harder.

Fuck, Aomine was beautiful and Kagami wanted to have more of that, even if just for a little bit. Just for few minutes, to himself. He placed his hand on top of Aomine's and the darker teen didn't hesitate to respond, pushing his weight more to the other arm so Kagami could tangle their fingers together.

"Ao… Daiki…. Fuck… I can't…!" Kagami whispered near his ear, feeling how his insides tightened painfully. He wanted to say something, he wanted Aomine to know how much he liked fucking him, but it just stuck in his throat. He squeezed Aomine's hand tighter and thrust deep few more times before he came, groaning the other teen's name.

Aomine was not far from his own pleasure peak and Kagami was determined to make him come, moving his hand faster until Aomine spilled himself all over his hand.

There were no stars in his head or other stupid shit like that. But it was good and painful at the same time. Aomine wished they didn't come at all because now came the hard part.

Kagami was still holding him tight. He lowered his head to hide his face in Aomine's shoulder.

What do they do now?

Time was passing and the atmosphere got more awkward with each minute, not to mention the uncomfortable feeling of someone's dick in Aomine's ass.

Kagami finally reflected on himself and loosened his grip, letting go of the other teen. He pulled himself out of the pleasant heat and turned around, not wanting to face Aomine right now. He got rid of the used condom and fixed his clothes in deadly silence.

Fuck, why did he feel like some asshole who just used a common whore? Like it didn't matter at all? Why he felt like the last time he touched the guy, even if this was his ultimate dream before to fuck Aomine, it had a sour taste?

Aomine observed Kagami's back intensely but the guy never turned around as he pulled his pants back on so Aomine did the same, slowly, feeling totally uncomfortable in his southern regions, pulled his clothes back on. He had no idea what to do now, what to say other than some stupid insults. But even he knew that was not the moment for pissing Kagami. He fucked up too much things lately so it was better to keep his mouth shut.

Fuck, why did he have this bad feeling clenching his guts. He wanted to reach with his hand and pull Kagami back, hold him until the guy gave up. But he couldn't, Kagami belonged to someone else now…

Shit…! Aomine groaned inwardly. If he thought that his life was fucked up before then he was wrong.

He despised Kise lately and definitely didn't give a shit if this hurt the blonde or not, really. He was the one who started butting in where he never belonged. But Aomine knew, he sensed the tension in Kagami. He knew that the red head would take it more seriously than he did. It hurt Aomine to see his rival in this state of mind. He would never regret the moment they shared now, but shit. What if Kagami was really serious about Kise? He didn't want to let the guy go but if he kept pushing, Kagami might run away. He would get Kagami back, somehow. Even if it meant letting him go, for now, to Kise.

'_Fuck, at least do something good for now!' _Aomine scolded himself and, even thou it hurt, he cleared his throat getting Kagami's attention.

"You should go back to everyone. I bet they are worried." He said calmly, noticing as Kagami tensed instantly.

So, he was not the only one who forgot about the outside world.

Kagami cursed quietly, leaning his head on the cool door with his eyes closed. Fuck, what the hell had he done! Why, just fucking why!?

He liked Kise! Maybe that was not some big love but, ah shit… He was his boyfriend yet one lustful look from Aomine and he cheated on the blonde. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him, he was such a slut, the worst. Just because Aomine was a walking sex god, because he was so perfect in everything he did, because he missed his smell, his voice, his touch, because he missed Aomine so badly, it was not an excuse to just cheat on someone! He never wanted to be that type of person, causing pain to innocent people who wished you good…

How was he going to face the blonde now?

This was so fucked up. Kagami couldn't stop himself from wishing that he never met Aomine and Kise in the first place. Shit… He couldn't believe he started to hate himself right now for doing something he enjoyed…

"What about you?" Kagami asked in return, still not facing the other teen.

"I'm going home. I just need a minute here." Aomine answered coldly. It was almost like a knife splitting Kagami's flesh. The darker teen sounded as if he hated him, hated losing and being forced to let Kagami take him as he pleased.

Why did Kagami ever think that Aomine wanted something else than to use him as a handy hole? And now, with the side he just showed to Aomine, a traitor, fucking cheating whore? How was he ever going to get anything from the blue haired boy?

Keep dreaming Kagami, because that's all you can have from now on.

"I'll tell them you went home." Kagami mumbled halfheartedly as he opened the door and slowly entered the more spacious washroom. He didn't turn around or stop, but fuck, he wished Aomine called his name, did something, anything to stop him. Fuck, he wanted the bastard to do something but all that the idiot did was lock the door from the inside.

So that was it? Last parting gift for Kagami and be happy on your own?

It was so sad that Kagami wanted to laugh. He was pitiful. He was saying over and over again how much he hated Aomine but when for a brief moment he felt that Aomine was letting him go, Kagami wanted him even more. It was stupid, childish. Like being jealous of the other kids when they got new toys even thought you never played with such things.

But he would deal with it somehow. Kagami was not a pussy, he would live and get better, it's not like Aomine broke his heart. Kagami was just frustrated and tense. And he felt guilty for cheating on Kise.

The red head took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He had to take a hold of his wild emotions and fix things up with Kise at least. Kagami went to the sink and washed the leftovers of blood off his face, trying to look as acceptable as possible before he left the room, unsure what to do next but at least determined to try.

Aomine was listening carefully and when he heard Kagami leaving, he finally released the breath he was holding. He slid down and sat on the toilet, hiding his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Now that the pleasure wore off, the pain on his face returned. Aomine was glad for that, someone had to beat the shit out of him eventually for what he did, for how he behaved like a total douchebag. Too bad the same guy who did was the one he wanted to have for himself the most…

x

Kagami wanted to bang his head on the wall. Or do something similar, anything that would make him stop thinking, remembering. He knew he was an ass. The way he treated his boyfriend when Kise was trying so fucking hard to be nice to him even though the model initially was not into guys at all. And for what? For Kagami to act like an idiot. He really deserved his nickname.

Few days back, after the incident in the karaoke club, when he came back to everyone, it was like a nightmare. Kise momentarily brightened when he saw him enter but after his honey colored eyes landed on the red head's face, Kise visibly paled.

And Kagami had to lie, pretend that he didn't just do the worst shit you could do to your boyfriend. He still remembered Kise's worried voice as he asked what happened and blaming Aomine on everything and trying to take Kagami to the hospital to see if everything was ok.

Fuck, Kagami hated himself so much then. Why, **why**, when he had someone as nice as Kise he still wanted to go back to the biggest jerk he knew?!

Facing Kise after that karaoke party became harder with each day. Kagami hated lying but he had no idea how he should tell the blonde about what happened. If he could force it out… Explaining his state after the fight was one thing, but getting into the details of his and Aomine's past encounters was something out of the scale.

So Kagami was avoiding Kise as subtly as he could, in his case, not good at all. The blonde even wanted to stay the night after that at Kagami's place but the red head sent him back home, giving a half-hearted excuse of wanting to sleep it off. He barely answered any mails from the model and avoided calls. He didn't trust his voice to stay steady. Shit, he was bad at lying even after the whole thing with Aomine.

"Oi, Kagami, focus!" An angry voice snapped Kagami from his daydreaming. Ah, right, he was supposed to practice passing right now with Hyuuga. Shit, he couldn't focus at all lately even on basketball, not mentioning all the big red F's on all of his tests.

"Sorry…" Kagami grumbled half-heartedly, picking the ball and throwing it at the captain. He hated those stupid basic drills. If the played a match maybe he could occupy his thought with something else, repetitions were so mind numbing. They gave you too much time to dwell on other stuff.

Apparently Hyuuga didn't have any of that problems, his relationship with Kiyoshi still safely hidden from everyone. Except Kagami of course.

Kagami looked at the older teen a little curious, glad for some distraction from his negative thoughts. When you looked at these two they seemed to disagree on many things, having some fights here and there. But even with all the bickering they still seemed to have a stable and long lasting relationship. Kagami just got a really bad idea…

"Um… Hyuuga… -senpai?" He mumbled trying to be polite as best as he could, which of course turned out suspiciously ridiculous in his mouth. The dark haired teen raised an eyebrow, looking intensely and more pissed than curious at Kagami.

"Since when you talk like that, idiot?" Yeah, he was definitely more pissed, he couldn't practice properly and got paired with the dumbass today. Bad idea to interrupt him now.

"Never mind, nothing. Sorry." Kagami mumbled disappointed. He didn't even know how he should approach the other teen, if he should at all. Fuck, he was so confused. "I need to go wash my face." Kagami came up with the lame excuse to run away when he sensed that Hyuuga was getting suspicious and ready to ask some uncomfortable questions. He ran fast to the lockers, planning on staying there as long as he could.

x

The red head didn't remember when was the last time he was so tired, not physically, that happened often, but mentally. He was exhausted and nothing seemed to help him calm down. As soon as he entered his apartment after training, he crashed on his bed without even getting something to fill his empty stomach.

Kise was relentless in his pestering and fussing all over Kagami, asking if he was OK and devising nastiest ways of punishing Aomine for hurting him. Normally Kagami would be happy but the oblivious Kise was making it worse, remind the red head about Aomine every day.

Kagami had enough of the mental images in his head. The last time he spent with the darker teen was so intense and painful, full of pleasure and hurt. That was also the last time he talked to the blue haired teen. Aomine stayed away from him.

At first Kagami hoped for some more attention from the guy, he would have an excuse to talk back to him, fight, somehow make up for everything. He was too scared to be the first one to pick up the phone and talk to the guy. He wished so badly that the idiot would act like the selfish ass he was and just stormed here to his place, pinned him to the bed and fucked until Kagami was unable to resist anymore. But Aomine was ignoring him, pretending that Kagami didn't exist.

Kagami didn't even realize that he fell asleep on the bed. He tried to cut off all thoughts, make his head blank and he just drifted off, lack of proper rest getting to him finally. What woke him up was a very persistent doorbell ringing.

Kagami jumped up, his heart racing and sleepiness vanishing instantly.

There was no way wishes were granted just like that, right? He wasn't dreaming for sure, he pinched himself to check.

He went fast to open the door, hoping to see that one person's face on the other side.

x

tbc…

x

AN: Ah, sorry this chapter turned out to be so short, but I hope you enjoyed it! And I'd like to make a little notice here. Atm, I'm in the middle of moving to a new house so I don't know if I'll find enough time to write next chapters soon, or simply I might get cut off the net for a while so please be patient, the next chapter will come as soon as I'm done with everything and have my net back.

Feel free to comment & review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: Hey everyone, thank you for all reviews first of all. Next, I'm still very busy but I managed to somehow post this little chapter (really sorry it's so short T_T Also, it wasn't checked properly so sorry for all the errors, I'll fix them later _-_ ), so you don't think I run away/dropped the story. The moving still in progress so might still take me 2-3 weeks to post next chapter. Anyway, off with the story!

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

xxx

x

**This Actually Happened**

**chapter 9**

His heart was beating like crazy. Kagami knew damn too well that he was not the lucky guy, definitely not recently and that his life was mocking him most of the time. But shit, he needed to see Aomine so badly. He knew, he fucking knew that there was no way it was that self centered prick on the other side of the door but he couldn't help hoping.

The fiery teen rushed to the door and with his heart trying to break free from his chest he opened the last barrier dividing him from a surprise guest.

Of course, he was not lucky enough.

Actually, he felt somehow relieved that it was not Aomine. Fuck, what would he tell the other guy anyway?

Kagami ran his eyes over the little surprise, knitting his brows together at the same time. He wouldn't be shocked to see Kise after all the shit he served the guy in the past few days. Knowing the blonde model he could simply drop whatever he was doing, finding a stupid excuse to just come and see Kagami.

Hell, he'd not be surprised to see Kuroko even. Kise would surely complain to the little guy about his problems with Kagami not talking to him. Kagami could easily imagine the crying voice of Kise going on and on about how "Kagamicchi hates me now!" and asking Kuroko to help him out.

But this was something Kagami didn't expect, never in his fucking, twisted life.

Right there, at the threshold of his apartment was standing cheerfully smiling Kiyoshi in the company of their team's captain. And Hyuuga looked more grumpy than he usually did.

Kagami was speechless.

"Um… Yes?" He said standing in the doorway like a total idiot he was. What the hell was happening?

"Hey. Can we come in?" Kiyoshi's bright voice asked, his lips curved in a warming smile.

Kagami, still shocked by such guests, moved aside and let the two older teens in, totally confused. Did something happen? Or was it about the practice? Lately Kagami wasn't giving his all on the court so maybe… But surely Aida would be first to kick his ass for that and somehow the girl seemed letting his slips and fails go.

Kagami felt his head almost hurting from thinking too much. He was a simple guy and all his problems were making him behave out of his character, reflecting on his behavior. He was sure that soon his two team mates would tell what was the problem so why bother thinking now?

The red head invited Kiyoshi and Hyuuga to sit on the sofa, wandering off to the kitchen area to make some tea for the guests.

It felt awkward. Kagami tried not to think while his hands moved on auto-pilot preparing the drinks. He felt the tension behind his back, the two boys sitting on the sofa, looking at him from the corners of their eyes but remaining silent till he was done.

After few minutes Kagami finally set the tea on the low table and sat across his guests on the floor Indian style but never made eye contact with them. He didn't know why they came here but for sure he had a bad feeling about this all. Yet another thing he fucked up, no one would be proud of that.

The awkward silence got longer so Kiyoshi decided to break it.

"So, how have you been, Kagami?" The tall boy said in his usual happy manner. It was as if this tea party they were having now was a common occurrence and Kagami found himself staring wide-eyed. For sure these two didn't come here just to chat but the red head decided to go with Kiyoshi's way, at least for the time being.

Kagami looked to the side, then lifted his gaze at his guest, judging the situation. Should he answer that honestly? He could never figure out Kiyoshi, the way he spoke so casually even when addressing serious matters. Hyuuga on the other hand was sitting with his arms crossed on his chest, still looking a bit grumpy, but his dark eyes were focused on Kagami with the intensity of a hawk.

"You know, we've seen each other at practice few hours ago." Kagami said carefully picking his words. He couldn't figure out yet what these two wanted so he would rather not show his bad sides more than he already did recently to his whole team. Kiyoshi's smile still remained on his lips.

"Ah, but Hyuuga said you were acting weird. He seemed pretty worried about you. Sometimes I think he acts like a mother towards all team members." The tall teen said half joking, making the team captain hiss like an angry cat.

"I do not act like that! Get your eyes fixed, you idiot!" Hyuuga barely stopped himself from punching Kiyoshi for that. Really, he did tease him sometimes but never like that, and never in the company of other people.

Kagami couldn't help it and smiled even if just a little at the scene taking place before him. Really, he could understand why these two were together. It was strange that he could appreciate the relationship his senpais had and at the same time be so jealous of that. He fucking wished he could be with Aomine like that. Even if these two bickered and had fights, it was damn obvious they cared about each other. What the fuck was wrong with Kagami so he didn't deserve that? Even with Kise he couldn't get it right, acting like a total asshole.

"So, how are things between you and Aomine going? I bet he's giving you a hard time." Hyuuga's voice suddenly distracted Kagami from his thinking.

Kagami blinked few time, looking at his captain to check if he heard good.

Hyuuga's face was deadly serious and what seemed to confirm that the question actually left his lips was the fact that Kiyoshi for once stopped smiling, looking at the red head with the same seriousness as his boyfriend.

Now Kagami got some idea why these two came to him out of the blue. He didn't know if he should be happy about that or not. To be honest, Kagami had no idea what he should do with his love life by himself and he had no one he could really talk about this matter with. At the moment, the closest people to him weren't the ones he wanted to talk with about this stuff.

Kuroko would not get it, no matter how much he would cheer for Kagami, straight guys weren't able to understand how hard it was. Kise wasn't exactly a friend and definitely not the person he should be talking to about this. What, should he just go to the guy and tell him '_Hey, I cheated on you with Aomine!'_? Sure… And Kagami was not ready to talk to his family about this, not yet.

And there was Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. They weren't exactly best of friends to him, but at least they could understand the problem. Or so Kagami hoped. He didn't have much of a choice anyway.

Kagami sighed running his hand through red locks, looking to the side.

"We are not together. In fact, we never were. I mean… Fuck, it's just complicated shit!" He finally blurted out, definitely shocking the two older boys.

For the next few minutes a really awkward silence filled the apartment. Kagami didn't know if he should continue explaining and imposing on his guests. Fuck, this was his fucked up life and his problems with the handsome bastard. He was a man, he could deal with his own shit, right?

At the same time Kiyoshi looked at Hyuuga, all serious. They shared a short moment of understanding without words, as if confirming something they agreed on beforehand. The taller boy was first to break the silence once again.

"You know Kagami, there is something we wanted to tell you. We know how you might feel because... Ah well, I'm not good at this." Kiyoshi smiled gently, scratching the back of his head. He really didn't know how to tell it subtly. Hyuuga was ready to smack his face.

"I know that you are together." Kagami said quietly, blushing and averting his eyes but even with that he noticed his guests' eyes widening impossibly.

"How did y—" Hyuuga was so sure they were careful when someone was around. Kagami didn't let him finish his question, answering that immediately.

"I saw you two once in the lockers when everyone else left. Well… yeah, that." Kagami let out an embarrassed laugh, looking at Kiyoshi who just got slapped painfully on the back of his head by his lover.

"I told you idiot we shouldn't do it at school!" Hyuuga growled, his face red like a ripe tomato.

"Ah, but nothing happened, it was just Kagami!" Kiyoshi brushed it off with his usual smile and carefree tone.

Kagami observed the two boys bickering on his coach, trying not to feel bad about himself but it was stronger. The painful jab of jealousy hit right in his heart. It made him want to make it worse for his team mates, tell people around so he wasn't the only one receiving weird stares, catching others obviously talking about him behind his back. But even though he was an idiot and a jerk to some people at times, he couldn't do that to the only two people who seemed like they cared.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, don't worry." Kagami said with fake optimism in his voice. It was hard to pretend to be happy when his life got so fucked up, even if he wished Kiyoshi and Hyuuga all the best. Or tried to convince himself he did, at least few months back he was cheering on them secretly.

"Thank you." Kiyoshi said after a moment, his voice sounding so sincere that Kagami had to scold himself mentally for ever wishing anything bad for the two.

He really was a jerk, how was anyone going to be with such a person in the first place?

"What's the problem between you and Aomine? You are not yourself on practice recently so you better tell what the hell is wrong." When the magic moment finally ended Hyuuga looked at Kagami fiercely, reaching for his forgotten tea. It was true that they all tolerated the red head's moods for too long, and they were worried about him as well. Hyuuga together with Kiyoshi were now determined to help the idiot with the hard case of 'dating Aomine', the wellbeing of said moron and whole team was at stake.

Kagami took a moment to once again reconsider his options but really, what could he lose? Everyone already knew and at least Kiyoshi and Hyuuga could understand to some extent his problems. It was either telling them or living in this shithole of a situation longer and in the result hurting not only himself, but for sure some of his friends. Making himself look like a jerk was a small price for Kagami to pay.

"I'm not with him. We never really were, it was just… physical. I know it's stupid but… I don't know just. And now I'm dating someone else and I thought it would be better to just let the idiot go but I can't stop thinking about him. And even though I hate Aomine we did it again some time ago." Kagami started to explain his situation. Voicing it all out was a hard thing to do, but after a while it got easier, the words flew out without any hesitation. The other two Seirin's players also made it easy for Kagami, just sitting there and listening, allowing the boy to get it out of his system. "I fucking cheated on Kise because of him. Aomine of all people! We have nothing in common other than basketball!" Kagami was close to pulling his hair out. The annoying blue haired teen was driving him crazy no matter if he was there or not. He made him scream his name in bed so that Kagami would feel embarrassed later. And Aomine didn't care the least about him. Why the hell couldn't he be with someone who liked him just because Aomine knew how to fuck Kagami's brain out!

"You are with Kise!?" Two older teens said almost at the same time, observing Kagami with shock. The red head didn't expect that reaction. He thought they would scold him for acting like a douchebag or something, not focusing on his choice of a boyfriend. Or maybe the worse part didn't sink in, yet.

"Yeah well… It kinda happened by accident but yeah…" Kagami turned a bit away from the two, trying to hide his face. He really wasn't proud of his life choices from some time.

"Kagami, you have a weird fetish with these Generation of Miracles guys. Please don't go after Midorima next." Kiyoshi said in a dead serious voice.

"Wah, the fuck no! I don't even like any of them! And definitely not Midorima, his not my type!" Kagami couldn't help himself and raised his voice, almost shouting at the older teen for such a stupid idea. Really, all of these rainbow haired guys were just annoying, sadistic assholes, one way or another.

"So you don't like Kise then?" Hyuuga, even though he was not the brightest of guys himself, picked up fast on that one, surprising Kagami.

"Um… I don't know. I mean, he's nice but… There is not much of a reaction when we… do… things… And we didn't do a lot anyway!" Kagami didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself like that, but hell it sounded awkward and so fucking embarrassing, talking like that about his boyfriend. But it was the truth that needed to be told in order to fix his fucked up life. He didn't love Kise. He didn't even like him any more than his team mates. And he didn't feel that twisting in his guts when he kissed the blonde like he did when Aomine was there. Maybe Kagami was just nervous around the darker teen since he did with him much worse things and didn't want anyone to know about that?

"Ok, then do you like Aomine?" The captain continued, catching Kagami off guard for a second. The red head stared at Hyuuga, then Kiyoshi, who was smiling gently to encourage him. Kagami was concentrating hard how to answer that, his brows knitted together. Did he like Aomine? And like or _**like**_ him?

"I… I don't know. I used to hate him, he's such a pain in the ass! He's a total slob, an ungrateful bastard. A basketball idiot and a pervert!" The longer Kagami was thinking the more his blood boiled in his veins. Aomine always could do that to him, his presence not required even. But whenever the darker teen was close, touching him, kissing, pinning him to the bed, Kagami couldn't think of anything else even if his life depended on it. He blushed furiously remembering about that part of his relationship with Aomine. "I really don't know..." He added after a while.

"You know Kagami, you just described yourself pretty much." Hyuuga had this nasty smirk decorating his face. Really, Kagami was an idiot, the biggest moron he's ever known. Blind, oblivious Bakagami.

"You two are just so much alike that there are more bumps on the way. But…!" Kiyoshi half-joked, making a dramatic pause to draw Kagami's attention. "The first time I saw you it was a little weird. But after that I figured you actually look good together. Aomine does care even though he doesn't show that, I think…" Kiyoshi couldn't forget that pretty nice moment he was lucky to witness in the gym's storage. It was obvious that Aomine didn't want Kagami to know they got caught, the problem was just if that was done to protect Kagami or to finish what they started then. Kiyoshi just hoped it was at least both and not only the later.

"I don't KNOW! When we play basketball it's great and when we um… do… you know, **that**, it's also awesome but after that Aomine just turns into a total jerk!" Kagami was really getting frustrated. He so wanted to hit the asshole in the face, scream at him how much he didn't like this treatment, how much he didn't want to be just a whore to Aomine!

"Did you tell him what you want?" Kagami got so distracted with that one simple and fucking obvious question that he didn't even notice who actually said that.

"Not… really." The red head said quietly.

"Then you should just talk to him. And probably Kise. Why do you continue this thing with him when you obviously want to be with someone else?" The team captain's voice sounded as if he was talking to a little brat and Kagami really felt like that then. Most of his problems recently came from hiding stuff. Not telling anyone about his thing with Aomine, not telling Kise what he did. He lacked the essential part to make something work!

"Communication is the most crucial aspect of a relationship!" Kiyoshi said in his serious mode, sounding almost like an old grandpa teaching his grandchildren about life. It kinda suited him but still freaked Kagami out at times like this.

"I'm not good at it." Kagami really wasn't. How was he supposed to convince Aomine to behave like a normal guy and not a jerk for a change?

"It's hardest to start, believe me. But then it just goes with the flow. Like today with our talk." Hyuuga looked to the side at his boyfriend, knowing damn well that it really was hardest to start, to make the first move but then it all went fast. You could either have the best ride in his life, or crush on a wall somewhere on the way. But these two idiots really were suited for each other, they were just too stubborn to admit that.

Kagami got once again lost in thoughts. Would it really change anything if he told Aomine all of this, how he felt, what pissed him of, what he wanted? He really should tell Kise at least about what he did and apologize. Kise cared about him, he tried to be with him and Kagami backstabbed him. If this continued any longer Kagami would hurt people for real. He should fix that, fix **himself**, as soon as possible.

x

Kagami felt like a jerk. Not that he didn't have a reason for that, oh he got plenty. But this was the biggest of them.

Right now he was with Kise who, as usual, found the time to come and visit him in his apartment on the weekend, being a good boyfriend and all. And for what? For Kagami to break up with him, which he didn't know yet.

Kagami was scared and for the first time he was ready to admit that. Scared of hurting the cheerful boy.

Kise was right now trying to cheer Kagami up somehow, telling him funny stories from his photo shots or his time in middle school about all the weird Kuroko-style creepy moments. Kagami would really enjoy that if nerves were not chewing him up from the inside. The longer he let Kise ramble like that, the harder it got to tell him.

A red light started to flare when Kise decided that talking didn't work so he proceeded to acting. Kagami somehow got dragged to his bedroom and pushed on his bed with Kise almost sensually sitting on his lap. Shit, two weeks back he'd be overjoyed but now he felt panic raising. How the hell did he not notice he got here?!

"Kise…!" Kagami tried to stop the blonde but got soon shut up with soft lips pressing gently to his own. The model of course didn't fall for that and continued kissing Kagami until the red head pushed him away.

It was really strange for Kagami to realize how awful it felt being kissed by Kise right now. At first he wanted that, and well, even liked, but today, knowing what he was supposed to do, he felt almost disgusted at the simple contact. Not to mention it did nothing pleasant to his body, like kissing an object and not a human being.

"What's wrong, Kagamicchi? You are acting weird. Are you still concerned about that fight with Aominecchi?" Kise fortunately got the point and stopped trying to force his way with the taller teen. He sat down next to Kagami on the bed.

"Um… Kise, we… Eh, we need to talk." Kagami said after a lot of hesitation and looked Kise right in the face.

The blonde almost paled at the sound of the most dreaded words you could hear in any relationship. They never were followed by something nice. But actually for Kise it might be a chance to move his plan forward. He tried to contain a smile, pretending to be serious and upset, turning his eyes away and sitting stiffly on the bed next to Kagami.

"Kagamicchi you sound as if you want to break up with me!" Kise said almost jokingly with a hint of desperation in his voice. He didn't want to hear that! He looked at Kagami and the red head remained silent for the time being, confirming that it was exactly what he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Kise. I like you, you are a nice guy but just… not for me. And I'm acting like a total ass to you. I…" Kagami took a deep breath, knowing that this was the hard thing his team mates were talking about, starting and telling what was on his mind. He could do it! "I cheated on you. Because there is someone I think I like and… I just don't want to hurt you anymore." Kagami finally forced it out. It hurt looking at how Kise's face went from hopeful that it was all a joke, a really bad one, to realizing that it was not, shattering the little feelings he had for the red head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked someone else before?" Kise asked in a dead voice. Fuck, Kagami didn't know that the blonde had this side of him. He felt even worse now. He was such an idiot!

"I don't know. The thing with this other guy is really complicated and I hoped that maybe I could forget about him if I was with you but… Ah, I'm a total jerk. I'm so sorry!" Kise at least deserved to hear some sort of explanation but Kagami was not really good at telling that in a way that the guy would understand. Hell, he didn't get his own feelings himself in the first place!

Kise took a while to consider some options, his face serious and hurt as he was thinking about something.

"Can I stay here alone for a moment?" He finally asked looking at Kagami, eyes teary.

"Yeah, sure… I'll just… leave." Kagami had hard time talking, his throat clenched with self-disgust. Fuck, he really screw this up. He didn't know Kise would take it so badly. He waited too long and made the guy care about him too much and now he fucking hurt him. Shit, he deserved to be punched in the face. Actually, if Kise did that it'd be so much better. But Kise was a sensitive and good guy, he just sat there silently taking all the pain in.

Kagami stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

As soon as the door closed Kise released a breath and finally could smile. Now all the puzzles fit in the right places. Kagami really liked Aomine, he was just too… Kagami to admit that. And same went for the blue haired idiot. Kise just didn't think Kagami was the type to actually cheat on someone but even thou it hurt a little to know that, he was still happy for the two morons. That's why the red head was acting weird lately. He slept with Aomine and felt guilty about it.

But the good things were more important. It seemed that at least the hot headed idiot finally realized that he liked Aomine. But would he be able to go with the flow and tell him that? Kise wanted to make sure that thing happened.

He grinned mischievously reaching towards the nightstand by the bed for Kagami's phone he noticed there. He was such an evil little creature!

Kise scrolled through Kagami's forgotten phone and started to type something fast, the evil smirk proudly clinging to his face.

x

tbc…

x

AN: Again, sorry it's so short, I'm really really busy. But hey good news! (or bad) the next chapter will probably be the last! I hoped you like this one and won't have to wait ages for next one. Feel free to comment!


End file.
